Pharaoh or Freedom?
by Wolfspeaker1
Summary: Yami is a pharaoh prince who is tired of life in the palace. What happens when he encounters a boy taken from his family and forced into slavery? Will Yami follow his path and become pharaoh, or will he choose a life of freedom in exile? COMPLETE YYY
1. Yami

Author's Note: I would first like to state that this is my first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and also my first shot at a yaoi fic. The pairing will be mostly Yami/Yugi, but if I get requests for others, I will try and fit them in. Also, I want to inform all readers that I will NOT write a lemon. Sorry guys, but it's a no-can-do. There may be suggestive themes, but no lemons. There will be lots of fluffiness to make up for it though, if that's what you guys want! ^_^ This chapter was originally a prologue, but it was too short so I combined it with the first chapter. Okay, enough babble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of its characters, so don't sue me. I do however own the plot and some of the minor characters.

Warning: This fic will contain yaoi and possibly slight child abuse. Don't like, then please don't read.

Chapter 1

"My Lord Pharaoh, Lady Abana requests your presence in your chambers." the high priest informed Pharaoh Nebhotep. The pharaoh acknowledged the priest with a curt nod, and the priest bowed low and left. Nebhotep stood in the great hall of his palace, gazing at the hieroglyphs etched into the golden walls. The pharaoh smiled proudly. The history of his entire family was carved into every wall, and one day, his would add to the magnificent story of Egypt. Sighing, Nebhotep turned and headed back to his chambers.

Nebhotep strode through the many halls of the palace. All servants and slaves dropped what they were doing and bowed before him as he passed. He grinned. Nebhotep loved being worshipped by those who served him. He opened the great double doors leading to his chambers. The Mystical Elf bustled about cleaning up from Abana's child birth. Abana lay on their large, silken bed, and looked up from the bundle in her arms at her husband's entry. She smiled.

"Ra has gifted us with a son." she murmured. Nebhotep sat beside his wife, his pharaoh's garb billowing around him. He gazed at the tiny infant.

"We must raise him to be strong. The Shadow Games grow stronger everyday." He said softly. "He will be Egypt's next pharaoh." Abana smiled at the tri-color haired baby in her arms. The child opened his eyes and stared at his parents for the first time. The pharaoh gazed into his son's crimson eyes and sighed.

"All in good time, my dear pharaoh." she soothed. "What will we call him?" The pharaoh sighed again, and rose to walk out to the balcony. He gazed at the city before him. Torches lit the city streets and bazaars, as well as the windows of almost every home. Nebhotep looked to the dark and starry sky above him. The sky seemed so deep, so dark. 'Darkness…' thought the pharaoh.

"Yami." he whispered. "We shall call him Yami."

~~~~****~~~~

15 years later

A 15 year old Yami sat staring lazily into some unseen abyss as his father and the council droned on and on about pointless rubbish. The young prince was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting black velvet slacks, and a tight sleeveless shirt to match. A neck buckle crested with the Eye of Horus encircled his neck, complimenting the golden arm band around his upper left arm. Yami's ruby eyes drooped in boredom, and he sunk lower into his chair. He sat at his father's right hand at the head of the long council table, wondering why the gods tortured him so in making him attend this pointless meeting. Yami nearly exploded with happiness and relief when Nebhotep called for a recess. Yami hastily stood from his seat and left the council hall. 

"Prince Yami!" called a voice behind him. Yami turned and scowled at the councilman. A lock of his jagged blonde bangs fell in front of his face, and he brushed it aside with a finger.

"What?!" he snapped and folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm tired of listening to a bunch of half-wit old geezers complain about the troubles of this city. State what you want and get out of my sight. You're boring me." The councilman cringed and bowed low before his prince. Yami could see Nebhotep's disapproving stare, but he ignored it.

"I-I'm t-terribly sorry my prince." the councilor stammered. "I-I merely wished to inform you that your room servant was caught stealing this morning. He's being held in the cells in the dungeon if you wish to punish him." Yami's eyebrow rose at this information. At least he'd have something to occupy his mind later on.

"I will deal with my slave later. Right now I do not wish to be disturbed." he replied curtly. The councilor bowed again and left him be. Sighing in relief, Yami began making his way through the sun-lit hallways and managed to make his way into the palace courtyard. He squinted in the relentless Egyptian sun and plopped down beneath a tree in the small oasis.

"Pharaoh's meetings getting to be too much for you?" a smug voice asked. The tri-color haired prince perked up at the sound of the voice. The source revealed itself by plopping down beside him.

"Seto, you have absolutely no idea." Yami sighed. He looked at his friend, the son of his father's high priest. "If I have to sit through another of my father's 'important' meetings, Ra help me I'm going to go mad!" The brunette chuckled at his friend.

"Sounds like you need to get out more." Seto replied. Yami snorted sarcastically.

"Like my father would ever let me leave the palace. Sometimes this place feels more like a prison than a palace." he groaned. Yami stood and used the thick branches of the tree to climb up and gaze over the high sandstone wall. Ivory white buildings and sandy-brown huts and bazaars lined each and every street. A few shrines and temples dotted the scenery, and the festival square rested in the center of the city.

"I've never even seen the city itself. I've spent my entire life cooped up in this stupid place." he complained further. Seto smirked.

"You wouldn't last three seconds in the streets of this city." he goaded. "I've been to the city dozens of times. The commoners are a disgusting group. They work and sweat all day, most of them haven't bathed in weeks, and half of them dress in rags. They're no better than slaves." Seto explained. Yami looked down from his perch.

"You don't think I could survive as a commoner for a day? I know a lot more about the city than you think. I don't spend all day in tutoring for nothing." he demanded. Seto snickered at him.

"City life in books is much different than what actually goes on. You'd probably gag yourself sick before you reached the first bazaar. Not to mention have every single man, woman and child throw themselves at your feet" Seto narrowed his cerulean eyes. "Trust me, it's totally different in the city. You have to actually work and pay to get what you want." Yami scowled.

"I could pass myself off as a commoner for a day. All I have to do is throw on a set of old sheets and rags and walk down the street." he protested. Seto smirked.

"I'd like to see you prove it." He challenged. Yami cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"You get me out of the palace for a day and I will." Yami replied. The brunette smirked again and nodded. Yami looked back out at the city below them. 'Tomorrow,' he thought, 'I'll see what really goes on outside these walls.'

"Don't you have a slave to punish Your Highness?" Seto asked with a smirk. Yami sighed and climbed down from his seat in the tree.

"I suppose I should see to Bakura before my father throws a fit and does it for me." Yami said dejectedly. Seto stood and followed Yami into the palace.

Author's Note: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Should I quit while I'm ahead and stick to original fiction? I already have chapter 2 started, and if I get some positive feedback I'll post it as quick as I can. I promise it will get more interesting in the next few chapters.


	2. Captured

Author's Note: O.O Wow!! I have reviewers!! I really didn't expect this fic to go anywhere. Thanks to you all!!!! ^_____^ You make me so happy. I really appreciate all your feedback. I'll save all thank yous and questions until the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, the only thing I own is the plot. So don't sue me.

Chapter 2

"Move it runt!!" a big, burly man named Ardus snapped. Ardus shoved a small boy with wild black, red and yellow hair to the ground. The boy let out a small yelp and fell to his knees. Tears gathered in his large gentle eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He stood and brushed the sand from his clothes.

"Hey! You leave him alone ya creep!" a heavily accented voice responded. The blonde teen threw a swing at the slave-driver, but was grabbed by two larger men and whipped.

"Jou!" the smaller boy cried. He ran over to his friend and knelt down beside him.

"Don't let that jerk push ya around Yugi." Jou said.

"Jou, you shouldn't have done that. Now you're hurt!" Yugi protested. Yugi helped his _much_ taller friend to his feet. Jou brushed the sand from his tunic and smiled. Ardus came over with his two cronies and bound their wrists with a thick cable and dragged them through the street. Ardus led them along with over a dozen other newly captured slaves into one of the larger buildings in the city. He climbed a few steps leading into the building and spoke to them.

"Once you are inside, you will be cleaned up and given your rations. Tomorrow you will arise at dawn and head outside to be auctioned." he said. Then he turned and walked into the building. Yugi and Jou hovered near each other in their nervousness. The city streets were dark with the setting Egyptian sun, the only light coming from the windows of homes and lit torches in scattered bazaars. The moon cast its silvery light over each and every sandstone building, giving the city a soft glow and accenting the shadows cast by their surroundings.

"Auctioned? But that means they're gonna split us up Yug'!" Jou exclaimed. The violet eyed boy looked up at his friend. He let out a small sigh.

"What else can we do? I heard Ardus talking on the way here. The pharaoh himself will be there, looking for a new slave for his son." Yugi replied. Jou winced.

"Eww, I'd hate to get stuck with the pharaoh's brat. Rumor has it he doesn't hold much in regard for his slaves." Jou shuddered. Yugi nodded and followed Jou into the building.

"We'll just have to wait and see." he murmured. "I haven't heard much about the royal family, I just know I want to go home." Yugi looked down at the ground as memories of his village flooded his mind.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Yugi! It's time for dinner!" Solomon called out. He scanned the circle of tents and shanties of the small village for his grandson. Yugi came bounding into the settlement from an oasis located over a sand dune. He was dressed in a gray and frayed tunic and a pair of light, tan slacks.

"Coming Grandpa!" his angelic voice rang out as he ran. He picked his way through the village hastily, muttering apologies to those he bumped into. Yugi nearly plowed his grandfather over upon reaching the tent. Both let out a yelp and an 'oomph!' at the contact.

"And where have you been young man?" Solomon asked once he regained his balance. He ruffled Yugi's already disheveled hair. Yugi laughed and swatted his grandfather's hand away gently.

"I had to chase that stray sheep again Grandpa. She just likes to wander off. I had to go and bring her back." Yugi explained. Solomon laughed.

"Okay, Yugi. Let's go inside and have supper." he suggested. Yugi smiled and began to follow his grandfather, when a scream echoed through the village. All the villagers stopped what they were doing and turned toward the source of the sound, alarmed. A tall, blond-haired boy ran down from the oasis.

"What's going on?" Solomon wondered aloud.

"Jou! What's wrong?" Yugi called out to the boy. Jou stopped in the center of the small community to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"S-soldiers! From the city!!" he panted between gasps. "Heading towards the village!" Gasps and shouts rippled through the small crowd of people. Before anything else could be said, a dark figure atop a horse appeared on the rise of the sand dune. A dozen more armed men came into view behind him. The band of soldiers rode their way down into the village. People were running in all directions, while the soldiers trampled and destroyed shanties and pottery. One soldier leapt from his horse and began beating a man. Solomon wrapped his arms around Yugi and he stepped protectively in front of him.

"Stand down men!" the lead soldier called. The chaos within the village stopped, and the soldiers joined their leader in the center. "Search each and every home. I want all children under 18 removed and taken back to the city. Use as much force as necessary." he grinned at his last remark, hoping to see some resistance from these people.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Yugi felt the burning tears building up in his eyes as he remembered being torn away from his grandfather, beaten, kicked, punched, and thrown in a carriage and locked up. He looked around him. Children of all ages were being dragged into the warehouse. Some he knew, some he didn't, but all were between ages 7 and 18. Yugi himself was only 11, and Jou was a little older, being 12.

"I just hope Grandpa's okay." he said. Jou nodded solemnly.

"I'm sure he is, he's a strong man Yug'." Jou assured in attempt to cheer up his smaller friend. Yugi nodded and looked up at the row of holding cells inside the run-down building.

"Well, we might as well get this over with." he sighed.

~~~~***~~~~

Yami paced about his chambers dressed in a flowing crimson robe, waiting for Nebhotep to arrive. He sighed and rolled his eyes, recalling that his father wanted to talk about his 'unacceptable behavior' during the council meeting. Bakura, his white-haired, brown-eyed personal servant, sat in the far corner of the room, smirking at his master.

"Tell me again, Bakura, what exactly did you think you were doing in the pharaoh's chambers?" Yami asked in an exasperated tone. Bakura rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against the wall.

"I already told you, I was just looking for a senet board. I asked the White Magical Hat for a game of senet, but you didn't have a set in your chambers. Since the pharaoh is Egypt's current 'King of Games', I figured he must have a one in his chambers." he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He smiled his seductive smile over at Yami. Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What would you have done if Father had caught you?" he asked. "If he'd caught you sneaking around his quarters without permission, nothing I could say could stop him from punishing you. You're just lucky I got to you before he did." Bakura grinned and stood. He was dressed in his own dark blue robe, trimmed in silver. He walked over to the pharaoh prince and wrapped his arms around his neck, purring seductively. Yami flinched and wriggled out of Bakura's grasp.

"My father will be here soon. It's best if he doesn't find us in that situation." he grumbled. The white-haired slave cackled softly.

"Whatever you say, 'Master.'" he chided. Bakura returned to his previous seat on the floor and folded his arms in front of his chest. Yami shook his head and resumed his pacing, determined or otherwise unaware of wearing a circular hole in the floor. A sharp knock at the door caused Yami to jump, and earned a chuckle from his slave. Yami glared at the albino in the corner of the room, but answered the door anyhow.

He pulled on the carved, golden handles of the double-doors and granted the pharaoh entry into his quarters. Yami bowed low to his father. Nebhotep entered the room, dressed in white, silken robes that flowed down past his ankles. Jewels and gold hung from necklaces, bracelets, and other various jewelry. He sighed.

"Yami, I want to talk about your behavior today after the council meeting." Nebhotep began in a stern voice. Yami just rolled his eyes, earning a frustrated growl from the pharaoh. "What in Ra's name can I do to make you listen to me?!" Nebhotep demanded. Yami folded his arms and stared at his father defiantly.

"Perhaps if your council had anything interesting to say I'd pay them a little more mind." Yami growled back. Nebhotep's unyielding gaze hardened even more as he scowled down at his son.

"What will you do when you are the pharaoh? Would you have your council run the city in any way they wish?" he demanded. Yami just snorted.

"When I become pharaoh, my council won't be made up of a bunch of power-hungry old fools." he retorted. Pharaoh Nebhotep sighed again.

"Yami, I just don't know what to do anymore. If you want to blow off your duties as a prince, go right ahead. But don't think you'll be able to blow off you duties as a pharaoh." he said. Yami's gaze hardened, his father's words finally snapping the thin cord that held his temper.

"And what if I don't want to be pharaoh?!" Yami shouted. He dropped his arms to the side and began walking in circles again. "I'm sick and tired of being told where to go, what to do and when to do it! Sometimes I wish I could just be a normal person. I _can_ do things for myself, I don't need thirty servants to treat me like I'm crippled or something!" Yami continued his outburst, arms waving and eyes blazing, with his father standing in silence, allowing his son to blow off steam. Bakura on the other hand was trying with everything he had to not burst out laughing. Yami finally took in a deep breath and stopped his rant, shoulders sagging from the exhaustion of his tongue-lashing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Nebhotep said softly. "But I hope your feelings will change once you understand how blessed you really are. Oh, by the way, keep your slave under control. One more step out of line, and he'll be punished." With that, Nebhotep turned and left.

Yami sighed and flopped down on his gigantic, downy four-post bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the intricate patterns on the ceiling.

"Wow, Yami. I didn't know you were so emotional." Bakura sneered with a grin. Yami just looked over at him tiredly.

"Shut up and go to bed." he muttered to the albino. Bakura, still grinning, got up and walked through the door leading to his room, which was connected to Yami's. Yami sighed again. Yami's last thought before drifting off to sleep was one of the events that would take place tomorrow. 'I'll finally see what my father has been hiding from me."

Author's Note: Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter. Phew! It turned out longer than I expected. Sorry if it's a little boring, but I needed a good lead into the next chapter where Yami goes into the city. I also want to state that even though there are hints of a Bakura/Yami pairing, it will be a Yami/Yugi fic. *shudders* Sorry, but I just don't see how a relationship between Yami and Bakura could work out. _ These little hints are going to set up some events that will occur in later chapters.

For those of you who don't know what senet is, it's a game slightly similar to backgammon that was played in the ancient Egyptian times. If you want to know more about it, just look it up on google and you should have no problem finding it. Also, I want to make sure everyone knows who the White Magical Hat is. Remember in the TV series when Bakura first dueled Yugi and Yami in the shadow realm at Duelist Kingdom? The first card Bakura played was the white magical hat. It's like this tall, dark-haired guy in a long whit trench coat and white top hat. Just wanted to clarify that. ^_^

Thanks to my reviewers:

****

Remmy: Glad you like the fic, I'll try and update every few days or so.

****

**LilxAznxDragonz****:** Thanks for your comments. ^_^

****

Anonymous: ^_^ Hope you like this chapter.

****

Eternal Darkness: I wasn't exactly planning on a Yami/Bakura fic. There are a few hints here, but the pairing is going to change to Yami/Yugi. Sorry! ^_^;;

****

Digimagic: Thanks for your review, I'll update as often as I can.

****

Yami: Thanks for your comments, I'll try to make the yaoi fit with the plot. The fic won't center directly around the yaoi, there will actually be a plot.

****

Blah: I'm glad you like the fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

****

Dark Magician Girl2k2 : Happy you enjoyed the fic. Yes, I have played Forbidden Memories, but I can't get past Pegasus. I need to win some more star chips to enter codes for new cards. ^_^;;

****

Merodi no Yami: ^_^;; Eh hehe.. I do tend to repeat myself don't I? Thanks for pointing that out, I need to know this kind of stuff. Happy to hear you like the fic, *blushes* and your embarrassing me! ^_^ 

****

Youko Demon: Thanks for your review, and yes, the pairing will be Y/YY ^_~.


	3. Incognito

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. But for some reason, this chapter was very difficult to write, I kept reading it over and finding little awkward wordings and TONS of OOCness. I tried my best to adjust it better, so hopefully it will come out okay. I can't stress how much all your reviews mean to me, I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! But I'll save thank yous for the end of the chappie.

Chapter 3

In one of the many halls of the pharaoh's great palace, a heavy wooden door etched in hieroglyphs and gold creaked slowly open. Two sets of eyes peeked out, a set of harsh crimson, and below them, an intense set of blue.

"Is it clear?" Yami whispered to his brown-haired counterpart. 

Seto crouched down low, allowing Yami to see out the door above his head. "I think so," he whispered back, "if we go now, we can leave before anyone notices." Yami nodded and they crept out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind them.

"What exactly did you tell my father?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. He was dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a dark green tunic that had belonged to Bakura. Yami also wore a light hood to conceal his appearance.

Seto, dressed in black pants and a gray shirt, also wearing a hood, replied in a hushed tone, "I told him you were going to be practicing your shadow magic with me in the shadow realm and that you couldn't be disturbed. He didn't seem to mind and said he had plans for today anyway."

Pharaoh prince and apprentice priest picked their way through the halls until they reached the great hall. Seto opened the door and rushed Yami out into the courtyard. "We're going to have to climb over the wall to get out." he told the prince.

"What about getting back in?" Yami asked darkly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I have everything taken care of. Now let's go before somebody sees us." he urged. Seto lead Yami over to the tree he'd climbed the day before, and kept watch at the bottom while Yami scrambled up the branches and over the wall. Once Yami was safe on the other side, Seto followed him.

Yami stood, straightening his tunic, and made his way into the city street. Everything about his kingdom fascinated him. Merchant bazaars lined the streets, selling various pottery, food, and other goods. Yami marveled at how well the people that lived here took care of themselves with what little supplies were available. Ropes hung in alleyways between homes and other sandstone buildings, drying tapestries and cleaned sheets draped over them.

Seto looked nervous. "How can these people live like this?" he wondered aloud, "Look at what their wearing!" Seto walked beside Yami and wrinkled his nose at a nearby food stand. "Is that even edible?!"

Yami on the other hand, was amazed by everything around him. A group of small children ran through the street playing a game of tag. "I think it's incredible." he whispered. "These people have it so easy, they can do what they want, when they want!" Yami had believed his father kept the people of Egypt oppressed and neglected, but the citizens seemed happier than was humanly possible. They came to an intersection in the road where a bandstand was currently holding a show. Yami ran over to join the crowd of people, ignoring Seto's protests.

A few jugglers were performing on one of the pedestals, while dancers occupied the larger platform, accompanied by a small band a few feet away. Yami laughed and cheered with the crowd as the dancers performed their acrobatics with impossible grace. Sure the palace had entertainers, but they were mostly poor fools trained to humor the royal family, these people actually seemed to enjoy their work. Seto gave Yami a funny look, because the prince was not known for his open show of emotion. The show ended, and both Yami and Seto applauded, though Seto was a bit hesitant. When the applause ended, the onlookers dispersed into other parts of the street.

"It's amazing that the citizens are so easily entertained," Yami commented. He and Seto continued their exploration, passing various temples, shrines, and homesteads until they found themselves outside a senet house. "Let's have some fun Seto," he suggested, "a few games of senet might help you relax a little."

Seto nodded, and reluctantly followed Yami inside of the large building. They walked into what appeared to be a bar, with several tables on the floor, most occupied with senet players. The smell of local beer was heavy in the air, as well as loud, guffawing laughter of the various conversation. Yami approached the man standing at the bar.

"Sorry sir, but this is the last round for today." the man said before either Yami or Seto could get a word out.

Seto frowned. "Why? I thought the senet houses were open all day?"

"Yeah," he replied, "well there's a slave auction today at the festival square, an' I personally could use a few new hands around here. Heard they just brought a bunch from a village in the desert last night."

Yami looked at Seto. "Maybe we should go," he suggested. "It might be interesting anyway. Better than wandering around for the next few hours." The sun was getting higher, and it was past noon, so their wouldn't be much to do until they had to return to the palace. They thanked the man and headed to the festival square.

A large crowd was already gathered at the square. Yami and Seto did their best to blend in, and maneuver their way towards the front so they could see. Excitement built up inside Yami. Nebhotep had never let him come to slave-auctions or attend interviews with slaves brought to serve the pharaoh. Bakura had been a 'gift' from his father and left in his room to do with as he chose. Yami's sharp red eyes darted around to the various people and buildings, trying to take it all in at once.

Seto looked around impatiently, wanting the auction to get started so they could go home. His breath caught in his throat when he looked to the slave carriage. Standing to the left on a raised platform was none other than Nebhotep, the pharaoh himself. Still staring gawk-eyed in panic, he shook Yami. Yami shot him a glare, but looked in the direction he pointed in anyway, and nearly fell over backward.

"Oh, Ra…" Yami murmured. "If Father sees me I'm _really_ going to get it." He and Seto exchanged a look, before returning their gaze to the pharaoh. Nebhotep didn't seem to notice them, much to their unspoken relief. In fact, he was focusing more on the slaves that were being brought out from the carriage. Because he was pharaoh, he naturally had first choice on inspecting and buying any slaves he wished.

The slave dealer began bringing out his slaves before the pharaoh. Most of them he turned down without a second glance, but he chose six from the group and made them line up facing the crowd. All had their heads bowed in respect and fear. All but one. Yami noticed this, and strained to get a closer look at the defiant little slave. Ruby eyes widened when the fell on the petite child. 

It was almost like looking at an exact replica of himself, only much younger. Yami looked the boy over, marveling at his beauty. Spiked tri-colored hair crowned his head, which were also adorned with his large, innocent eyes of purest amethyst. The boy's skin was impossibly pale and creamy-looking. Nebhotep noticed the defiant look on the child's face. He scowled and stood before the boy. Gasps fluttered through the crowds at the boldness of this little rebel.

"You boy," the dealer snapped, "you are in the presence of the pharaoh. Show your due respect!" The boy's eyes flashed.

"No!" he replied. "I will not bow to someone who does not rightly have power over me." His gentle voice soft, but loud enough to carry itself across the square. The onlookers were totally silent now, an air of fear and shock hung over all present. This boy dare mock their pharaoh? A blonde-haired boy next to him looked at him pleadingly, as if begging him to comply with their master's order.

Yami was not only taken back, but also furious. He and his father didn't always agree on things, but he was still pharaoh, and he was still Yami's father. His eyes darkened dangerously, and he glared daggers at the small boy. _Nobody_ mocked his father, nobody but him anyway. Yami thought it rather compassionate that Nebhotep didn't order him killed at this very instant.

"You show disrespect for you pharaoh?" Nebhotep aksed, raising an eyebrow. "What's your name, slave?"

The child trembled slightly under the great king's gaze. "Yugi Motou." he managed to squeak. Yugi knew what was coming, and Nebhotep's gesture confirmed his fear. Two of the pharaoh's own bodyguards grabbed Yugi by his arms and dragged him forward, dropping him at Nebhotep's feet. Yugi whimpered softly and blinked back his tears. He brought his large, gentle eyes up to the harsh brown orbs of the pharaoh. A bodyguard handed Nebhotep a cat-o-nine tails.

"You will learn to respect your superiors, or you will be punished." he growled. With that, he began to beat little Yugi. The 'snap' of each whip and Yugi's painful cries echoed through the square, which drew cheering and taunting from the crowd. Again and again the pharaoh beat him, ignoring his pleas and sobs. Yugi tried to scramble away, only to be grabbed and punched by the guards.

Yami watched as his father disciplined this arrogant nuisance. He stood with his arms folded, and a smug grin on his face. Seto looked at him with the same smirk, and then went back to watching the slave's humiliation. Yami stood there, admiring the way the crowd respected his father. They actually cheered as the boy was beaten into submission. He turned his attention back to Yugi. It was a shame really, the boy really was beautiful. Yami still couldn't believe the resemblance between them.

Finally, Nebhotep's beating stopped, leaving a bloodied, bruised, and severely whipped Yugi cowering on the ground. He made no efforts to stop the tears this time, there was no need to, there was nothing left of his pride at the moment. Yugi lifted his head and looked around him. People in the crowd were laughing at him, which made his tears come even faster. Jou was behind him, on the verge of tears himself at seeing his friend so beaten. Yugi gazed in despair at the onlookers. One in particular caught his attention. A crimson-eyed teen, dressed in a hooded green tunic. Yugi gasped at the intensity of the gaze, but somehow found it mysterious and intriguing. Yugi mentally smacked himself for even thinking thoughts like that, this mystery boy wasn't going to help him, he'd probably just laugh like the rest of them. The ruby eyes widened when they made contact with Yugi's amethyst ones, but Yugi tore his eyes away. He focused on the ground again, and forced himself to stand. When he looked for the boy again, he was gone.

"Ardus, I wish to purchase this slave. I think my son will find great pleasure in associating with this one." Nebhotep declared. "I will also take that one over there," he pointed in the direction of Jou. "I have a feeling my high priest would like him. I want them cleaned up and prepared for their duties by this evening." Yugi and Jou shared a look before they were dragged into the back of a carriage to be hauled to the castle.

~~~

"Yami? What's the matter?" Seto asked, jogging to catch up.

Yami didn't answer his question. Instead, he frowned deeply and focused his thoughts on the slave boy his father had punished. At first, Yami was enjoying watching his father express his power not only to the other slaves, but to all those watching him. But when the boy, 'Yugi' Yami recalled, had looked at him, something had happened. Yami had never seen a slave look at him like that. Those eyes that had held such innocence, and Yami felt a pang of sorrow and guilt at seeing the injuries his father had inflicted. Why was he feeling this way?

"Yami?" Seto pressed, trying to get his prince to talk to him.

"Seto, you know that slave Father punished?" Yami asked, still frowning in thought. Seto grinned.

"Yeah, Pharaoh Nebhotep sure put that little shrimp in his place." he chuckled. Yami just frowned. "It's kind of strange that he looked so similar to you though." Seto wondered aloud.

'Yes, strange indeed…' Yami thought. He still couldn't believe the amount of fear, hurt and innocence that shone in the face of the little slave. Yami almost wished he'd stopped his father from harming the small child. These feelings of regret just confused the prince all the more. He growled softly an shook his head, deciding to put these thoughts aside for now and head back to the palace.

"Let's go home Seto," he said. "I'm a bit tired and would like to get cleaned up." Seto nodded and lead the way back to the gate of the castle walls.

~~~

That night, Yami was changing into his silk nightwear, having just emerged from the hot wash basin in a small room adjacent to his own. His ruby eyes seemed unfocused, as if he were deep in thought. Bakura, who had been waiting at the foot of Yami's gigantic bed, smirked impishly and strode over to where his master stood. He wrapped his arms around the prince's middle and began to nibble his ear. Yami closed his eyes and grimaced, squirming out of his slave's grasp. Bakura scowled, miffed that Yami had pushed him away.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped. "You have a bad day in town or something?" Yami sighed, too exhausted to give Bakura a smart-ass remark.

"It's not that, I've just got something on my mind." he replied. Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Duh," Bakura snorted, "that's why I'm here." He flashed his best seductive smile. "I'm supposed to take away all your pain." Bakura walked up to Yami again and kissed him deeply. Yami didn't make any effort to push him away this time, but he wasn't exactly as passionate as he usually was. He broke away suddenly, feeling as if he shouldn't be doing this, he actually felt _guilty_. But where had these emotions come from all of a sudden?

"I-I'm sorry Bakura," he began, "but I don't think I can do this anymore." Bakura's eyes widened. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have my father assign you new duties…"

"You won't have to wait 'till tomorrow," a voice interrupted. Yami and Bakura both shot their eyes in the direction of the voice, and they were met with the proud gaze of the pharaoh. Bakura instantly dropped to his knees, bowing low before the king.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, his voice hinted a bit of curiosity. The pharaoh smiled.

"I've already got a new position for your chamber slave," Nebhotep explained. "I've found you a new slave that I think you'll find quite intriguing, my son." He motioned to someone behind him, and a crown of black, ruby, and yellow hair tentatively stepped forward, dressed in silken black pants and a white silk shirt. "This is your new slave, my boy. His name is Yugi, and I think you'll enjoy his company tonight."

Yami gasped. His mind became frozen in shock. Darting his eyes to the small boy, Yami confirmed his identity. No other person Yami had ever known had born such a resemblance to himself. But this boy, unlike himself, held such an aura of innocence and purity it almost radiated from him. Yugi looked up at his master with wide, fearful eyes. He too gasped upon seeing Yami. Yugi quickly adverted is eyes to the floor, knowing it was dangerous to look him in the eye. Nebhotep smiled at his prince's reaction. 

"Come now, chamber slave, and I will show you your new duties." With that, the pharaoh left the room. Bakura shot one last, hurt and murderous glare at Yami and followed Nebhotep into the many halls of the palace. Yami closed the door and turned to face his new slave. He masked his interest in the boy with a cold glare. Yugi continued to stare at the floor, letting the tears come. 'Oh Ra, this is the prince! What should I do? Is he going to beat me? Is he going to make me--' Yugi couldn't bear to finish his last thought, fearing the answer. He glanced nervously at the gigantic, well-furnished bed and shuddered.

"So, you're Yugi." Yami stated coldly, snapping the boy from his panic-stricken trance. Yugi just nodded silently, fearing that if he did anything else he'd be beaten again. "Well Yugi," he began, sitting at the foot of his bed, "I hoped you learned your lesson today at the auction. Disobedience is not tolerated in the palace." Yugi looked up, wide-eyed and gasped.

"Y-you were there, weren't you?" Yugi stammered quietly. "You were in the crowd, watching me." Yami smirked, which made Yugi shiver.

"Observant of you." Yami commented. He nodded and leaned back onto the bed, chuckling. "Yes, I was there." Yugi wiped at the tears coursing down is pale cheeks, sniffling. "I found it quite amusing that a squirt like you had the gall to insult my father." Yugi's gaze hardened a little.

"I'm not from your city, therefore I do not follow the pharaoh." Yugi declared. Yami merely chuckled.

"And look where it got you. Beaten, bloody, and now you're my servant. Ironic isn't it?" he remarked. Yami then sighed suddenly, his face falling to a sad frown. "And isn't it ironic that someone who has everything anyone could ever dream of, an would rather give it all up and live among common people."

"Why?" Yugi asked timidly. "Any slave or commoner would give anything to be in your position." Yami stood and walked over to his slave, looking down at him. Yugi flinched and bowed his head under Yami's gaze. Yami frowned. Was Yugi really that afraid of him?

'Of course he's afraid of you, dumbass. You're the son of the pharaoh, the man who tore him from his family and beat the living hell out of him!' Yami thought bitterly. "You must be tired," he replied, changing the subject. "Perhaps we could talk more tomorrow." Yugi nodded shyly and Yami began to crawl into bed. He looked to Yugi and patted the spot beside him. The familiar prickle of fear crawled up Yugi's spine, and he quickly backed up against the door, shaking his head in refusal.

"P-please Master," Yugi pleaded. "Please don't make me--" Yami frowned slightly. What was Yugi so afraid of? Yami was becoming flustered with this boy.

"You will obey your master Yugi. Now come here!" Yami scolded. Yugi gulped down his tears and did as he was told, eyes focused on the floor the entire time. "Now," Yami began, "tell me what you expect me to do with you." Yugi let out a small sob.

"You're going to use me and force me to sleep in your bed. I'm nothing but a toy to you." Yugi's angelic voice cracked, and his tears, seemingly never-ending, streamed down in rivers. Yami's stare softened. This poor boy was terrified of him, and what he might make him do. He was rather shocked that Yugi truly believed he would force him to make love. Yami did sleep with his slaves, but _never_ one so young or against their will.

"Yugi, how old are you?" he asked. Yugi gulped.

"Eleven, Master." came the soft reply. Yami gasped, appalled that his father expected him to force himself onto this boy, he was only eleven years old for Ra's sake! 'How could he do this!?' Yami thought frantically, 'He's still a child! How could Father do something like this?!' Yami firmed his resolve and wiped the tears from Yugi's soft, pale face.

"Yugi, listen to me," he said solemnly. Yugi lifted his head and gazed into Yami's ruby eyes. "People say a lot of things about me, and most of them are probably true in your eyes. But know this, I would _never_ force a slave to do _that_, especially one as young and innocent as you."

"Promise?" Yugi whispered, barely daring to believe what he was hearing. Yami smiled, a reaction that almost nobody could get out of him. Nobody but Yugi.

"Sure, I promise." Yugi sighed heavily in relief. He didn't know why, but the feeling that he could trust the prince made him all the more comfortable around him. "Would you like to sleep with me or would you prefer a room of your own?" Yami asked him, snapping Yugi from his daze. Yugi looked suddenly fearful, and Yami frowned momentarily, before raising his eyebrows in recognition.

"I just meant to sleep Yugi, nothing more," he explained quickly. Yugi blinked cutely, cocking his head.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he blurted suddenly. Yami gave him a look.

"Would you rather I beat the stuffing out of you and make you sleep on the floor?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Yugi replied blushing, "I just wasn't expecting to be treated as," Yugi hesitated here. "Well, as an equal." Yami smiled, patting the spot beside him again. Yugi tentatively sat on the velvet coverings.

"Yugi," Yami began, "I've had many, many slaves in my life. But I have had very few friends. Which would you rather be, a friend or a slave?" Yugi smiled.

"I'd like to be a friend," Yugi replied, eyes shining with gratitude.

"Then you may call me Yami," Yami told him. "I promise you, that no one else will ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. I hope you all liked it, I'm kinda worried about it being too long or too short. Anywho, I'd like to thank:

Merodi no Yami: Eep! Sorry, I thought I'd told you about my update. ^_^;; And yes, I know there really weren't warehouses in ancient Egypt, but I couldn't think of what else to call it. Storage shed maybe? I dunno. Hope you liked this chapter.

Stupid Kid 04 and Blah: Hope you enjoyed the little bit of angst in there, thanks for your review!

Dark Magician Girl 2K2: So did you like? ^_^ Thanks a bunch!

Eternal_Darkness: *winces* I'm not great at writing Y/B fluff, but I hope you liked it. Thanks for your input. And don't worry, Bakura will be making PLENTY of appearances.

Topaz: Glad you liked the fic, I'll try to update as often as possible.

Yami's Girlfriend: Hopefully this chapter was a little longer for you. Sorry about that. ^_^;;

Yami: I definitely think Bakura's albino. The only thing wrong with that is that albinos usually don't have colored eyes. As for Pegasus, I don't really know. I always saw him with silver hair, an albino is merely someone who doesn't have any pigment in any of their cells. Oops, I'm going all scientific aren't I? Anyway, thanks, and I hope this fic doesn't disappoint you.


	4. A Rough Start

Author's Note: Again, sorry to keep you all waiting. For some reason coming up with ways to move this fic forward again after that last chapter hasn't been easy. Plus, I'm also in a slump with my fic on fictionpress.net, so ideas have been hard too come by. Hopefully I can make this work. 

For some more comments, I'd like to thank all of you a thousand times over for your support. And that yes, in Egypt, they did in fact have slaves. Ever seen 'The Prince of Egypt'? The Egyptians enslaved the Hebrews before the birth of Moses. If you know the story of Moses, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up.

By the way, Nayru, this chapter's for you! ^__^ I would recommend all you Yami/Yugi fans read Nayru's fic Dream Catcher. It really is a good fic. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 4

Pale golden rays of sunlight rose from the east desert and spread across the Egyptian city like a river of honey. The soft glow drifted through the silk drapes of Yami's chambers and rested softly on the prince's face. Yami stirred and blinked open his scarlet eyes. He made an attempt to sit up, but found himself in a rather amusing predicament.

Yugi had crawled into Yami's bed the previous night seeking warmth and protection. Yami hadn't realized that Yugi had unconsciously curled up next to him, snuggling like a kitten. Yami blinked and stared down at Yugi, who's head rested on his silken-clothed chest. The boy's soft, pearly skin practically glowed with innocence in the early sunrise, making his child-like face seem even more angelic. A soft knock interrupted Yami's daydreaming about the boy in his arms. Yami looked up to see Seto peaking into his room. Seto smirked.

"Wow Yami. You just lost Bakura so you're already turning to another for comfort? And one so young," Seto teased, "Tsk tsk Yami."

Yami just rolled his eyes and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from his eyes. "We didn't do anything, Seto," Yami insisted. "Now is there a reason you're here, or did you just come to tease me?" The apprentice priest smirked.

"Pharaoh Nebhotep wants you to join him for breakfast, Your Graciousness" he replied, adding some mock formalities just to grind on Yami's nerves. The said prince rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Tell my father I will be there shortly," he ordered. Seto smirked and turned to leave.

"Oh, and he welcomes you to bring your slave with you," with that he left, closing the door quietly. Yami sighed again.

'Great, another boring breakfast meeting.' he thought bitterly. 'Well, maybe it won't be so bad. At least it will give me a chance to get to know Yugi some more.' Yami smiled slightly as he looked down at the beautiful boy sleeping on his chest. Somehow, he felt as if he could remain like this forever, just holding little Yugi close. Bewildered by these feelings, Yami just shook his head and gently shook Yugi's shoulder to wake him.

"Wake up, Yugi," he said softly. Yugi shifted in his sleep, then slowly began to stir. Groggily, he opened his violet eyes and looked deep into Yami's. The prince's gaze softened. "It's time to get up little one."

Finally realizing that this was the prince, his _master_, Yugi quickly shot up and scrambled to the edge of the bed, apologizing every three seconds. Yami merely chuckled. "S-sorry M-master…" Yugi stammered. Yami frowned.

"Please Yugi, just call me Yami. I've spent enough of my life having people call me all sorts of names, and I'd prefer if my friends would use my real name," Yami insisted. Yugi nodded and stood, stretching. He then turned his bright amethyst eyes to Yami. Yami's breath caught in his throat, but he pushed the feelings aside.

"My father wishes for us to join him for breakfast," he began, "afterwards, perhaps I can show you around the palace grounds." Yugi's face lit up in a sunny smile.

"Really?" he asked, his face shining with excitement. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. Yugi's youthful and chirpy disposition had already begun to rub off on him.

"Sure little one," Yami replied. "But first we must dress. There should be some fresh clothing in the wardrobe, wear whatever you wish." As Yami said this, he pulled out his own set of garments from a wooden dresser and began to change. Yugi blushed furiously as the prince began removing his shirt, praying Yami wouldn't notice. Hoping to hide his crimson cheeks, Yugi opened the doors to the large closet and gasped. Hanging on tall racks and folded neatly on small shelves were the most beautiful and luxurious clothes little Yugi had ever seen.

Hearing Yugi's reaction when he opened the doors, Yami smiled. Having finished dressing himself in an leather tank top the color of the richest auburn and white silken pants, he adorned himself with his trademark neck collar and arm band. Yami glanced in the mirror next to him, and smiled proudly. He knew that the pharaoh's advisors didn't like him, but as long as he looked good, he didn't really care.

Yami turned around to face the small figure behind him, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat at the site. Yugi stood in a pair of soft blue slacks and silver tunic with matching trim. Yami watched as Yugi slipped on a pair of soft leather shoes and stood to face him. A blush crept onto Yami's cheeks and he shook his head in confusion. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I never blush!!' Yami scolded himself. He scowled and looked for an excuse for his silence. Yugi chuckled at Yami's expression.

"What's so funny?" the prince demanded. Yugi's smile didn't waver, even under Yami's flustered and aggravated gaze.

"You're funny when you blush," Yugi replied. Yami started in slight astonishment at the boy's answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he rebuked, not knowing if the statement was an insult or a compliment.

"Nothing," Yugi chirped, shrugging. "Why are you so defensive? Lighten up a little." Yami sighed. If only Yugi knew just how high his barriers were.

"Anyway," Yami continued, desperate to change the subject. "We should probably head down to the dining hall. My father is expecting us."

Yugi suddenly looked slightly nervous. A small whimper escaped him and halted Yami in his tracks He turned and looked at his small look-alike. Yugi trembled slightly with his eyes fixed on the floor. Yami frowned slightly in confusion. In reality, Yugi was terrified about seeing the pharaoh again. Right now the only person in the entire palace he felt safe around was Yami. Yugi flinched again as the memories of the cat-o-nine tails slashing across his flesh raced through his mind again. Seeing the boy's distress, Yami walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi shyly opened his lavender eyes and stared into Yami's ruby ones. He broke his gaze away and looked at the floor again. Yami felt his heart clench at the look of sadness that crossed Yugi's beautiful features. Yami frowned and tilted Yugi's chin up to face him with his fingers. Realization dawned on Yami then, when he saw the look of remembering in the large purple eyes before him.

"You're afraid of seeing the pharaoh again," he stated. It wasn't a question, but Yugi nodded just the same. Yami frowned. "He won't hurt you little one," Yami assured. Yugi suddenly looked angry.

"What about yesterday?" he demanded. "How do I know I won't be beaten for no reason other than the fact that I exist?" Yami's frown deepened.

"Had you shown respect for the pharaoh you wouldn't have been punished," he scolded.

"My family has never relied on the pharaoh for anything, in no way are we dependent on him. So why should I bow down to someone who's never been a part of my life?" Yugi argued back, now fully agitated. Yami's temper snapped.

"You WILL learn you're place, slave," he shouted, standing up from his previous position. Yami raised a hand to strike him. Yugi trembled in fear but held his ground, keeping a determined look on his face. This just angered Yami even more, and he struck Yugi. Hard. Yugi let out a small cry, but held his tears. Still not satisfied, the prince struck him again. The second blow sent Yugi to his knees, but still he refused to shed tears before his master. Yami panted in exertion from his anger, but finally managed to calm himself.

"You are not to leave this room. If I find you have disobeyed my wishes, you will be punished far worse than anything you've experienced thus far." With that, Yami stormed past him and left, slamming the door. Yugi stood shakily, tears still stinging his eyes.

"You're no better than the pharaoh…" he whimpered softly. Glaring, he shouted to the closed door, "You're just as cold and heartless as your father!" Yugi looked to the floor again. "I thought you cared for me, even if not enough to consider me a friend, I still thought you respected me. Maybe I'm just another slave…" he murmured quietly, fighting with all his strength to fight against the sobs that threatened to escape him. Little did he know that his words caused a pair of crimson eyes to widen on the opposite side of the closed door. Yami looked at the ground, frowning deep in thought. Somehow he felt…regret? He shook his head, dismissing the feeling. Yami shot one last glare at the closed door behind him, and stalked off to the breakfast hall to join his father.

~~~~~~

Pharaoh Nebhotep sat in the dining hall, drumming his finger on the table in impatience. 'Where is that boy?!' he thought crankily. 'He knows I hate to be kept waiting.' Nebhotep glared at one of his servants that had approached him, offering him food from a large bowl of fruit. The servant bowed fearfully and scampered away. A satisfied smile spread across the deeply tanned skin of the pharaoh's face. Nebhotep craved control, and what he wanted, he got. He could dictate his people through fear and make them think he was acting as their savior. His thoughts were interrupted when the large chamber doors opened and his son entered.

"Ah, Yami, my son, glad you could finally join us this morning," the pharaoh greeted. A stern look then crossed his face. "You know I don't like to wait, Yami. What kept you?" Yami bowed and took a seat on the corner of the table next to his father.

"Excuse my tardiness Father," he replied. "My slave was uncooperative this morning, so I insisted he stay in my chambers." Nebhotep looked at Yami in interest as the servants began filling plates with food and setting them before their masters.

"Really?" the pharaoh inquired. "How so? I figured after yesterday, he'd jump into the Nile if someone told him to." Yami sighed.

"That's the problem. He fears you so that when I asked him to join us he cowered and shook in fear." Yami replied dejectedly. "I told him that if he behaved, he wouldn't be hurt. Unfortunately that made him angry. We argued, and I punished him and told him to stay in my chambers." Yami looked to his father with a tired look. They may not agree on a lot of things, but they were still father and son. Nebhotep chuckled.

"First of all Yami, you don't _ask_ a slave to do anything, you _tell_ them what to do and they do it without question. If not, then you punish them," the pharaoh explained. "Second, you _want_ your slaves to fear you. When you hold fear over people, you have control over them. That's what being the pharaoh's all about, being in control."

Yami frowned down at his plate of half-eaten food. Was that really his purpose as a prince? To control and dominate everyone else around him? Maybe Yugi had been right, maybe he was heartless. Yami had always tried to live as his father told him to, but it proved to be a very lonely life so far. "Where is Mother this morning? Wasn't she supposed to join us?" Yami asked, hoping to change the subject. Nebhotep frowned.

"Your mother had some other business to attend to," he replied. He then glanced around at the sun through the window. "As a matter of fact, I have a meeting to go to." Nebhotep stood and clapped his hands twice. Instantly, servants began clearing the plates and leftover food from the table. "I must leave you now, Yami. Remember, you have tutoring with High Priest Seth at high noon. Other than that, you're free to enjoy your day." With that, Yami stood and bowed to his father and turned toward the exit doors.

Yami left the dining hall and wandered the corridors of the palace. Not really caring where he ended up, Yami kept going and found himself in the courtyard. Funny how he always ended up here when he was depressed or troubled. Sighing, he sat down at the base of the tree he'd climbed the day before to enter the city. The bustling, busy city where he'd first laid eyes on the small boy who'd become his slave. Yami snorted bitterly to himself, shaking his head. He'd wanted Yugi to be comfortable around him. He thought maybe he'd be able to find a friend in this innocent boy, but his temper had gotten in the way, yet again. "He'll never trust me now," Yami sneered bitterly to himself. He stood and drove his fist into the stone wall in frustration. The blow had hurt his hand but Yami didn't feel it. His mind was too focused with the loneliness and depression that threatened to overtake him as it had many time in the past.

"Hurting yourself isn't going to solve your problem," said a soft voice behind him. Yami spun around to see his mother approach him. She was dressed in a flowing turquoise robe, trimmed in gold with bracelets and a gold headband to complete the outfit. Her flowing ebony hair hung straight and reached her waist. Lady Abana smiled at her son.

"Hello Mother," Yami greeted, bowing slightly, then embracing her as she wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders.

"What troubles you so Yami?" she cooed. Yami sat back on the ground and patted the soft grass next to him, inviting her to sit with him. Abana complied, taking a seat and wrapping her arms around her knees. Yami sighed.

"I just don't know what to do Mother," he began, rubbing his forehead with a hand. "All Father cares about is power and dominance. Is that really the purpose of the pharaoh?" Yami looked to his mother's gentle face in desperation. Abana sighed and rested a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Your father has been pharaoh since he was fifteen years old. His father was murdered and he was forced to grow up very fast," she explained gently. "Having lived a life where there was corruption in the council, Nebhotep doesn't trust anyone but himself."

"But I don't want to live a life all alone!" Yami shouted in frustration. He raked his finger back through his spiky hair. "Sometimes I wish I were never born a prince…" Yami sighed. Abana chuckled, patting him on the back.

"Don't we all wish we could be someone else at one point or another in our lives. Just remember to be yourself first," she told him. Abana smiled slightly.

"Thanks Mother," he said, smiling back at her.

"Now," she chirped brightly, "what is the problem with this boy?" Yami blinked, wondering how she'd known. He sighed yet again.

"The day Father bought him at the market, he punished him, harshly at that, in the middle of the streets. He thinks he'll be punished again if seen. I tried to explain that if he did as told, he'd be left alone," he explained. Lady Abana smiled gently.

"Give him some time, he was just taken from his family two days ago. Maybe you should take it slow," she suggested. Yami nodded.

"He expected me to force him into being a whore. The kid's only eleven years old!!! How could he think I would do something like that?!" Yami cried. "Then this morning, he spoke disrespectfully of Father, and I lost my temper." He paused here, replaying the scene before his eyes. "I struck him," he whispered, "I hurt him, broke what little trust in me he had. Why do I feel this way? He's just a slave!" His mother smiled in understanding.

"As I walked out the door, he said I was heartless." Yami looked up at Lady Abana. "What if he's right?" 

"You wouldn't be feeling this way if you didn't have a heart. Perhaps you should go talk to him Yami," she replied. "It's the only way to find the answers you seek." Silence fell between mother and son as Yami sank deep into thought. He stood suddenly and smiled down at the Egyptian woman.

"Thank you Mother, perhaps I will talk to Yugi. Maybe he'll come around," Yami thought aloud. With one final bow to his mother, Yami jogged back into the palace toward his chambers. Lady Abana leaned back against the trunk of the tree and chuckled, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I hope so Yami, you could use a friend."

Yugi Mouto stood leaning against the railing of the balcony in Yami's chambers and stared at the bustling city below. He sighed and shook his head, contemplating on the sharp, dramatic turn his life had taken. One day he's a shepherd boy of a small oasis colony, the next he's a personal servant to the pharaoh prince of Egypt. His thoughts wandered to his new master, and anger boiled in his veins, something that rarely happened with Yugi.

It was Yami's fault he was here in the first place. It was Yami's fault he was torn from his friends, his family, and his home. Yugi's fists clenched, but then released, as did his anger. 'No,' he thought, 'Prince Yami isn't the cause of my misfortune, he didn't ask for me to be brought here…' Yugi sighed in boredom and strode slowly back into the prince's chambers, flopping onto the soft, feathery bed and closing his eyes.

His mind wandered back to the earlier events of this morning. His cheek still stung, and was beginning to bruise slightly. Sadness filled him when the prince's harsh words and angry scowl flashed into his mind. He'd been a fool to think Yami actually thought him an equal, much less a friend. But the pain of betrayal lingered anyway.

He opened them when he heard the click of the door and someone enter the room. Yugi looked up and saw his master standing at the foot of the bed, studying him with a curious look. Instantly Yugi was standing with his head bowed, waiting for the shouts, kicks and punches that were to come. To his utter surprise, he felt none of these things, but instead felt a soft, warm hand on his shoulder and delicate fingers under his chin tilting his head up. Yugi was met with Yami's sharp scarlet eyes. But instead of cold anger and malice, they were filled with regret and deep sadness Yami held within himself. Yami suddenly looked away, a troubled expression spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry Yugi," he said. Yugi blinked in surprise. The prince was…apologizing? To him?? "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, you have a right to be angry with me." Yami stared at the floor, while Yugi was in shock. He had rights? But…slaves didn't have rights. Yami took Yugi's silence as a display of dislike and anger. Slumping in disappointment, Yami turned to leave. A small hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He stared into Yugi's violet pools in confusion and hope.

"Why?" Yugi asked, a hint of suspicion in his tone. Yami blinked.

"Why what?" he returned. Yugi sighed.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I'm a slave, you're a prince, you don't have to apologize for anything."

Yami looked at the floor. True, Yami had never apologized to anyone in his life, but something about this child before him demanded protection and compassion. He looked back at Yugi. "Because I truly am sorry for hurting you. I've been alone my entire life, and you're the first one to ever intrigue me so." At the pharaoh prince's words, Yugi's gaze softened, his large eyes shining with renewed trust. Yugi knew all to well the feeling of loneliness Yami was experiencing, he too had been alone for a large part of his life.

"Okay Yami," Yugi said gently. "I understand, maybe we can start over. It sounds like we could both use a friend." Yami's face brightened and he chuckled gently.

"I agree with you there little one," Yami's tone turned suddenly serious. "Thank you Yugi. I don't really deserve your forgiveness after having struck you so hard. Are you hurt?" he asked. Yugi just smiled sweetly.

"Iie, I'm fine Yami," Yugi replied. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you being so nice to me? You ARE the prince after all, you can do whatever you want." Yami sighed.

"To be honest," Yami replied, "you're the first one I've seen with enough courage to stand up to the pharaoh. I'll admit I was angry at first, but now…I don't really know. Now it just seems wrong, the way he treated you. I'm not really sure what I'm feeling." Yami smiled and looked down at the boy. "Well, are we going to stand here all day chatting or am I going to show you around this place?" Yugi's purple eyes lit up and he allowed an eager grin to spread itself across his delicate face.

"Hai, Yami. I'd love to see the palace!" he chirped excitedly. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the small boy. He looked at Yugi with a bit of curiosity and couldn't help but ask.

"Hai… I've heard you use that word once already. What does it mean?"

Yugi smiled and replied, "Sorry, 'hai' means 'yes' in my village language. Sometimes I start speaking and people can't understand me, just ask if I start to ramble." 

Yami lead little Yugi through the twisting, winding hallways of the golden-bricked palace. He showed him the kitchens, chambers, and various other rooms. Yugi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Yami had taken him to the treasury, causing Yami to explode into fits of laughter, something that had NEVER happened before. Abana stopped and looked in on her way by the treasure chamber when she heard her son's voice. She smiled softly, happy that at least someone could make him laugh easily. Without drawing attention to herself, Abana continued down the hallway.

Yugi blushed at Yami's reaction, but the feeling faded when he saw the way the prince's sharp features softened and brightened when he laughed. Yami's rich, baritone laughter sent chills down Yugi's spine. He made a face to the prince, who was doubled over and barely standing.

"It wasn't _that_ funny Yami…" he pouted. Yami gasped and wiped the tears of laughter from is eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I've never seen anyone react like that to _anything_," Yami finally composed himself and lead Yugi out to the courtyard, sitting on the grass as Yugi began to explore the gardens.

"This is incredible Yami," Yugi stated in wonder as he gazed up at the monumental structure that was Yami's home. "I've never seen anything like this place before in my life." Yugi walked over to a statue of what appeared to be a dark mage, dressed in a tight body suit under a hooded cloak. The mage held a long staff and stood in a proud, battle-ready stance. He rested a small hand on the cool stone, admiring it. Yami rose from his seat and stood next to Yugi, suddenly serious.

"It's not always all it's cracked up to be," he explained. Puzzled, the boy looked up into Yami's crimson orbs. Yami stared into oblivion for a few more moments before speaking again. "I've many memories that I'd like to forget. I'm afraid sometimes…" he trailed off, as if forgetting that Yugi was standing there next to him. Images of his father punishing slaves and prosecuting criminals swirled in his vision, as well as the poverty he had barely taken time to notice while in the city yesterday. He realized now why the citizens of the city acted so happy, they were afraid of prosecution by the pharaoh. Yami shuddered, not wanting to believe his own predictions. Yami was brought out of his trance when a warm hand intertwined its fingers with his. He looked down and was met with eyes of purest lavender staring into his. The small boy gave the prince a gentle smile.

"We all have some things that we would like to put out of our mind," he comforted. "But we can't let these things get in our way of living daily life." Yami blinked, comprehending the complex meaning behind Yugi's simple statement. He knew he was forever cursed with the memories of his father's methods of ruling, but did it really have to have such an impact on his life? Did it really matter? They were, after all, just memories. Yami pondered over his thoughts, causing Yugi to frown in concern.

"Yami? Are you…okay?" Yugi's gentle and innocent voice brought Yami from his stupor. He smiled, his genuine smile that had been appearing more and more often since he'd met his small look-alike.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts," he replied. He sent a glance at the sun and then spoke again. "Why don't we head inside and I'll get the cooks to prepare some lunch?" Again Yugi flashed his beautiful smile that caught Yami's breath in his throat. The two nodded and proceeded back into the palace.

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know. A long wait, and this chapter was short and boring, not to mention quite a bit of OOCness. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll move on to thank-yous:

Merodi-no-Yami

Towairaito Zoon

Silver Dragon

Nayru

Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage

Yamis Girlfriend

Yami

Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane

Eternal_Darkness

Luke SkyWolf 

Burning-Yami-Rain

Digimagic

Youko Demon

Akina Tori

Princess Strawberry

Again everybody, I can't thank you enough for all your support. HUGGLES TO EVERYONE!!!!!!! I truly never expected this fic to go over so well. I'll gladly take any suggestions you guys have, I'm kinda short on ways to move this fic forward, but I promise to get my updates out faster. Also a HUGE thanks to Nayru, Burning-Yami-Rain, Queen-Seta/Remmy-The-Insane,Shade-Angel, and Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage for putting me on their favorites! THANKIES!!!!!!!!


	5. There's Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note: Well, here we are with another chappy. ^_________^ I can't believe how many awesome reviews this fic has gotten. I have 53 of them!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!! All your suggestions and comments are really inspire me to write as often as possible.

****

Princess Strawberry: *winces* Yes, I know, Yami is very OOC. I'm really trying, but it's hard sometimes. I promise he'll be more like himself in the next few chapters. Glad you like, thanx for the review!!

****

Nayru: O__O Wow, thanks Nayru. ^__^ You flatter me, I'm so glad you like this fic so much. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Joey, he'll be here in this chappie *blushes* Are you serious about the J.K. Rowling Jr. thing?! OMG!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you like this fic, I have another story I've started on Fictionpress.net called Animai. It's original, and different from YGO, but you still might like it. Thank you so much for reviewing!!

****

Youko Demon: ^_^ Glad you like the fic, I'll try to get updates out faster. Yeah, I like adding Yami's mother into the mix, she'll play an important role later.

****

Digimagic: Thanks for you review, and especially for putting me on you fav's. ^__^ I'll try to add some Seto/Jou in there for you. I've never actually done it before, but I'll give it a whirl.

****

Burning-Yami-Rain: Thankies for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

KaTyA: *snicker* Hehe, I like it when Yugi kix ass too, and he'll be doing plenty more later on. Thanks for your comments, enjoy!

****

Yami's Girlfriend: ^_~ You're right on the money, eventually Yami will have to make a choice, but I can't tell you too much, or I'll give it away! Thanks for reviewing!!

****

Yami: Hey, I'm really glad you like this fic. I personally thought I would lose you when the story turned yaoi. Thanks for staying with me, ^___^. I'll try to update faster.

****

Merodi no Yami: ^________^ Love ya too, bud!! You've been with me since step one of this fic, thanks! Your support has really helped. Oh, and uh, tell Naito I'm sorry if Nebhotep sounds like his father. It wasn't intended. ^_^;; *whispers to MnY* (By the way, it's about time somebody slapped him around. Way to go!) ^_^;

****

Satans lil sis: Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

****

Dark Magician Girl2k2: Hi! Thanks for the codes!!! I haven't had a chance to try them out yet, with softball and school and stuff, but major thankies!!!!

****

BluLightning: ^__^ I thought that scene was cute too. Thanks for your comments!!

****

Lonely Vigil: Glad you like the fic. ^__^ Thanx for reviewing!

****

Kanatasha: O.o?? I hope the potatoes don't talk back… uh anyway, thanx for reviewing. Glad you like the fic!!

****

Chapter 5

"You there, what's taking so long? Hurry it up with that laundry, I've got other things for you to do," High Priest Seth snapped to the blonde servant wringing out robes and bed sheets. Jou gritted his teeth and bit back a retort. Last time he'd opened his mouth to this guy he'd ended up outside cleaning the camel corral--definitely not something he wished to repeat. Jou finished wringing and drying the rest of the priest's laundry and stood before his new master.

"Finished?" the priest barked. Jou nodded, keeping his head up. "Good, now you will head to the kitchens. I believe the head cook has some work that needs to be done."

"Tell 'im ta do it himself," Jou muttered in his accented voice. Seth glared at the blonde slave, enraged his servant had talked back to him.

"What did you say?!" he demanded in a low and dangerous tone. Jou cringed, knowing he'd let his tongue slip. A whip cracked across his back, tearing the pale brown tunic he'd been wearing. Jou winced, but bit in his scream. "You need to learn respect boy," the priest sneered. "Seto! Come here!" he called. Jou looked toward the door to see a tall brunette enter the room. His piercing blue gaze drifted to Jou for a few moments before settling on his father.

"Yes Father?" the brunette asked, obviously bored. His azure eyes flickered over to Jou again, causing him to look away in embarrassment. Jou mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be thinking like this!! But the boy fascinated him, blue eyes were a rare quality in an Egyptian.

"Take this boy to the kitchens. Cook has need of some extra hands. Oh, and make sure to keep an eye on him," Seth paused and fixed a glare at Jou, "he's rather feisty."

"Yes Father," Seto replied. With a short bow he turned to leave, motioning for the slave to follow him. Jou inwardly groaned, it was gonna be a LONG day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami watched silently as Yugi devoured his lunch as if he'd never eaten before. 'The kid sure can eat' Yami thought with a chuckle. Yugi looked up and noticed Yami staring at him. He blushed, causing Yami to laugh even more. But Yugi couldn't stay unhappy for long, the sound of Yami's rich, deep laughter brought a smile to his face.

"Sorry Yami," Yugi apologized. "I don't usually eat like this, normally it's my friend Jou that eats like there's no tomorrow." Yami shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Yugi, that's what food is here for, to eat." Their conversation was interrupted when the doors to the dining hall were opened and a familiar brunette entered, followed by a tall blonde. Yami recognized Seto of course, but it took him a few moments to realize the slave behind him was one he'd seen with Yugi at the auction.

"Jou?!" Yugi exclaimed, as if to confirm Yami's previous thoughts. The slave Yami now knew as Jou looked up, shock evident in his honey-brown eyes.

"Yug! What're you doin' here?" he called back, grinning. Yugi bounced down from his chair and ran over to his friend, embracing him. "Where've you? I haven't seen you since dat auction!" The two began engaging each other in conversation, and Yami and Seto just watched from the side. Seto shot a glance at the pharaoh prince and noticed a sparkle of something in his eye that made him want to gag. He'd known Yami for a _long_ time, and he'd never seen Yami's ruby eyes filled with such emotion. It was beginning to make him sick.

"Moving things a bit fast aren't you?" he teased. Yami looked at him confusedly, so Seto continued. "I guess I shouldn't really be surprised, things escalated quickly between you and Bakura as well. It's still quite interesting to know that you are sharing a bed with someone you met yesterday." Yami glared hard as the young priest snickered.

"Bite your tongue Kaiba," he snapped. Seto had succeeded in his mission to get under Yami's skin, and Yami hated it. "Come, Yugi. We're leaving." He stalked past the still laughing priest and stormed out of the hall. Yugi shot an apologetic look in Jou's direction before mumbling a goodbye and jogging after his master. Jou stared after his small friend, bewildered.

"What's with him?" he wondered aloud.

"Prince Yami is rather sour when reminded of his failures of having a lasting relationship. Not that it matters to you any," Seto replied. "Come, Father has assigned you to kitchen work." Jou groaned again at the thought of slicing vegetables or washing dishes. Seto glared at him. "You should be thankful you aren't out herding camels with the castle hounds. You'd fit in quite well," he sneered. Jou was about to retort when Seto silenced him with the crack of a whip he'd kept in his robes. Not wanting to have another wound to worry about, he bit back his outburst and merely growled at the brunette, shooting him a death glare. Seto smirked. 'Maybe I will have some fun with this one…' he thought to himself.

~~~~~

"What was that all about Yami?" Yugi asked once they'd left the dining hall. Yami didn't answer, he stared straight ahead with a look of pure fire in his crimson eyes. Yugi noticed this, and figured the priest must've really struck a nerve. "Yami?" He placed a hand on the prince's arm in an attempt to snap him from his daze.

"What?!" Yami snarled back. Yugi recoiled as his small hand was slapped away. "What do you want?! Just leave me in peace!" he shouted. Yugi backed away slowly, fear and hurt glimmering in his soft lavender eyes. Yami realized what he'd done and turned to apologize, but Yugi was already sprinting back to his quarters, no doubt feeling rejected. "Yugi wait!" he called, but the tiny boy was already out of earshot.

Yami sighed in frustration. He balled up his fists and slammed one of them into a tall sandstone pillar. To his disappointment, all he'd succeeded in doing was bloodying up his knuckles. The anger and bitterness was still there. Just when Yami thought his day couldn't get any worse, he heard voices coming down the hall, one of them the last person he wanted to talk to. He looked up just in time to see a brown-eyed boy with long, snowy white hair turn the corner, followed by a few of the pharaoh's guards.

"Bakura, caught sealing again I see," Yami stated plainly.

"Well, well, well, Yami how nice to see you." Bakura's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I hear you've already found a replacement bed-warmer, impressive. I'd have thought it would have taken you at least a week, you are quite picky." It took all of Yami's will not to hurl a wave of shadow magic at his former companion. If not for his promise to his father, he'd have sent both Bakura and Seto to the realm of the Shadow Games.

"I'm not in the mood for this now, Bakura," he warned. "I have not taken my new chamber slave, nor do I plan to until he is ready." The captive snorted.

"Since when do you care about the wants and needs of others?" he sneered. Yami's face fell, but only slightly. He kept his piercing gaze fixed on the white-haired boy in front of him.

"Ask yourself the same question, Tomb Robber." Bakura's eyes hardened, and his smirk faded into a hard frown. Yami flicked his wrist, and the guards continued their way to the dungeons. Sighing, he closed his eyes, massaging his temples as if fighting off a migraine. 'Does everyone think I've screwed with Yugi already?!' he thought bitterly. Then again, with Kaiba being the one to walk in on them, who knows what he said to everyone else. Another thought popped into his head as well…Yugi. Yami frowned and his eyes saddened. Once again, he'd taken his anger out on the poor boy. He sighed again. Yami turned and headed in the direction of his chambers to see Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi's rapid footsteps echoed through the palace's wide stone halls as he ran. He didn't really care where he ended up, just as long as he got away. Tears burned his soft eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Why was Yami angry with him? Did he do something wrong? Questions flooded his thinking, but answers didn't come. Yugi turned the corner and was shaken from his sadness when he collided with another solid body heading in the opposite direction. He let out a sharp yelp and fell to the ground. The taller figure grunted with the impact but staggered into staying on his feet. Tentatively, Yugi looked up at the man he'd run into. He was a blonde, slender but muscular man clad in armor and carrying a long spear.

"Watch where you're going! Wouldn't want to get in trouble, would you Your Highness?" the man sneered. "Don't want your father to think you're up to no good. I'm sure he'd--" The blonde man cut off his sentence when he did a double-take at the boy on the floor. The large violet eyes, the severe lack of height, this wasn't their prince! One of his captains appeared behind him and looked just as perplexed.

"Who are you boy?" he demanded with a frown. Yugi didn't like this man. He didn't like the way he was looking at Yugi, nor the way he'd spoken when he mistook him for Yami. Cautiously, Yugi got to his feet, never taking his eyes off the soldier.

"Y-Yugi," he stammered nervously. The blonde man narrowed his eyes, studying him…hungrily?! Yugi was starting to feel uncomfortable. He started to back away, praying that the soldier would let him go. Unfortunately, the other soldier saw this and circled around behind him, cutting him off from running anywhere.

"A little strange that a slave would be running about these halls all alone. I'd say you were running away," the man stared at him with a glint in his beady eyes that made Yugi shudder. Yugi backed up toward one of the walls, silently begging the man to let him go. The man came forward and grabbed Yugi by the throat, causing him to yelp in fear. "You've been a very naughty slave," he murmured with a dangerous smile. Yugi closed his eyes as the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

"P-Please, I was returning to Yami's chambers. Please let me go!" he pleaded. Yugi felt himself slam violently against the wall. He yelped again and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"My my, rather bold of you to refer to your master by his name. Perhaps you need a lesson in respect," the man's voice echoed in his ear. The small space that was left between them closed rapidly as he brought himself closer to the small boy.

"Yugi?!"

The soldier stopped, and both snapped to attention at the sound of the voice like a rubber band after being stretched to near breaking point. Yugi gasped and looked up at the source of the deep, rich voice. Sure enough, Yami stood at the end of the hall approaching them with a rapid step.

"Yami!" the boy cried and ran over to the ruby-eyed prince. Yugi threw himself at the older boy, wrapping his small arms around Yami's waist. Yami looked down at the boy in surprise, but soon masked it with his usual cold scowl as he fixed his eyes on his father's head bodyguard.

"I don't believe you have permission to be loitering around the halls, Duathor," Yami growled crossing his arms. The soldier glared back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Mind your mouth Prince Yami. You may be the pharaoh's brat, but I still hold authority over you, so watch yourself," Duathor snapped back. Yami frowned hard at the soldier, trying to decide if he should test out the strength of his shadow powers now or get his father's permission first. Oh how he wished his father would allow him to sick his favorite monster on this guy, but instead he'd have to settle with letting him off with a warning.

"Here me now Duathor," he began, "I would love nothing more than to feed you to my Dark Magician. Unfortunately, I don't have that privilege. However, you know the boundaries of your authority, as do I. And I promise you, that if I catch you within thirty feet of this boy you won't live to see another day." Duathor stared at Yami with his hard eyes, but said nothing. Yami stared back Yugi still wrapped in his arms, terrified. Without another word, Yami turned and lead Yugi back to his chambers. Duathor stared after them, his eyes flickering over Yugi angrily.

"One day boy, you'll understand what it really means to be Pharaoh." With that, he turned and continued his way in the opposite direction, the captain falling into step behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami closed the chamber door behind him after leading his small look-alike back to his room. Yugi walked quietly over to the corner of Yami's large, well-made bed. Yami frowned as he noticed the way Yugi avoided his eyes. He moved over to the small boy's side and gasped when he noticed crystal rivers flowing down his face.

"Why are you crying Yugi?" Yami asked with a frown. Yugi looked at him with sad amethyst orbs.

"I upset you, and now you're angry with me," he replied softly. "I'm nothing but trouble for you. I couldn't even walk back to your room without your help." Yami stared at him for a moment, studying him.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to shout at you. You've done nothing wrong," he paused here to study the small boy. "You're homesick, aren't you?" Yami asked. A guilty look flickered across Yugi's gentle face before he nodded slightly. "You must miss your parents," Yami murmured again. This boy amazed him. He was small, gentle, and just over eleven years old, yet somehow possessed the strength and spirit to go on after being ripped from his home and family. Yami was snapped out of his thoughts when Yugi chuckled sadly.

"Yes, I do miss them, but not in the sense you're talking about. My parents died when I was five. They were taken from the village and brought here, I never saw them again after that and have been living with my grandfather ever since. We got word from the city that they were killed," Yugi replied. The prince was thunderstruck by the child's answer.

"I-I'm sorry Yugi," he whispered, not quite knowing what else to say. Yugi merely shook his head.

"Don't be, there's nothing you could have done, and it wasn't your fault to begin with." Yugi smiled slightly, but Yami frowned hard at the floor. Had Yugi's parents been put to death by the hands of his father? He suddenly felt guilty, as if he'd had no right to even speak to this boy, let alone have his friendship. Despite his saddened spirits, Yugi managed a small smile.

"Grandpa always said that I'm the spitting image of my mother," Yugi giggled. "Could you imagine his reaction if he ever saw you?" 

Yami smiled slightly, though he was not cheered by the thought. The news of Yugi's parents disturbed him deeply. They were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash followed by a scream. Startled, both Yami and Yugi rushed to open the door and stepped into the hallway. Yami searched the chaotic scramble of servants running in fear and guards running about searching for the source of the commotion.  


"What's happening?" Yami shouted to a passing servant.

"T-there's been an attack in the main hall! I think it was one of the Shadow Creatures. It attacked the Commander Duathor!" Yami's eyes widened enough to rival Yugi's. Yugi looked scared out of his wits, and Yami had to fight against his own fear that was threatening to spread across his face.

"Stay here Yugi," Yami ordered. Yugi began to protest but Yami cut him off. "You need to stay here, or you'll end up in trouble. I'll be back soon." Without another word, Yami raced down the corridor, hoping to get to the scene before his father. Yugi followed him with his eyes, silently hoping he hadn't gotten Yami in trouble.

@#@#@#@#

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! I was hoping to have this out by last week, but my softball schedule has screwed everything up. I PROMISE I'll be better with updates. Anyway, not much Yami/Yugi action in this chapter, but the next few chapters will be more interesting. Hope you all liked this chapter, please review!!


	6. Just a Game?

Author's Note: Here we are again with another chapter. O.O Oh. My. God. I can't believe how many of you like this fic!!!! HUGGLES TO ALL!!!!! I know you all would rather read the chapter than my mindless babble, so I'll save thank-yous for later.

Chapter 6

Yami raced down the hall, hoping to reach the main corridor before the pharaoh. He burst into the room and looked around frantically. Duathor lay in an armored heap in the center of the room The young prince cautiously approached the prone body and knelt down to examine it. Yami could see no injury, but Duathor's eyes reflected a blue-green glow, a sure sign that this had been the work Yami's Dark Magician.

"How?" Yami breathed in shock. Yami had complete control over the Dark Magician. It knew better than to act without its master's order, so why had it attacked the head guard? Unless…no, he couldn't have been **that **angry, could he? Yami thought back to their conversation with Duathor earlier, and realized that he had thought of asking the Dark Magicain to dispose of him, but he hadn't been serious. This was bad, if Pharaoh Nebhotep found out Yami could end up in exile. The monsters only fought in the Shadow Games, and to use one for battle outside of the Shadow Realm was blasphemy. The pharaoh entered the room at that moment, his hard brown eyes fell on the fallen guard. He approached Yami quickly, flanked by other bodyguards. Yami focused his eyes on the floor, holding his silence and allowing his father to assess the situation.

"What happened?" he snapped. Yami flinched at the volume of his voice, not because it was loud, but because it was deadly soft. Shouts, curses, and threats he could handle, but when the pharaoh's voice took that soft and dangerous tone, Yami knew he was in for it. Before he could defend himself however, a young boy with long blonde hair and purple eyes burst into the room. The boy froze and his eyes darted from the man on the floor to Yami and back again.

"Father?!" the boy croaked. He knelt beside the prone form momentarily. Yami gulped slowly backed away. The movement caused the blonde boy to look up at him in rage. "You!!" he shouted, "You did this, didn't you? It's as clear as glass. Only one creature leaves that magic residue, and only one person has control over it. You!" He leapt to his feet and lunged at the prince. Yami glared, outraged at the accusation and prepared to fight back.

"Stop!" boomed a stern voice. Both froze and looked toward their king. Nebhotep came forward, arms crossed and back rigid. "Malik, you will return to your chambers. I must speak with my son." Malik looked about ready to explode in his rage and pain, but the pharaoh stared at him pointedly and he got the hint. With a quick bow, he turned to leave, but paused to glare at Yami.

"One day, Pharaoh Prince, the same will happen to you, and you will have no one to blame but yourself." Malik stormed off into the palace again. Yami swallowed hard, praying to Ra that his father wasn't going to punish him. As if to deepen his fear, Nebhotep stood over his son and glowered at him. Yami masked his nervousness and straightened himself, hiding behind a confident shield, not even his father could see through it right away.

"Yami," the pharaoh began. Yami drew in a deep breath and made eye contact.

"Yes, Father?" he answered.

"Yami, explain to me why Duathor is lying at your feet and the residue of **your** monster's magic taints his dead body!" he ordered, his voice growing in volume with every word. Yami knew he mustn't let his gaze waver, and he kept his ruby eyes fixed on his father's. Steeling himself, he took a deep calming breath before speaking slowly and carefully.

"I don't know."

Nebhotep looked outraged for a moment, but then masked it with his dangerous calm. He stared hard at Yami, and Yami returned the glare with his own air of confidence. Yes, the Dark Magician was under the obedience of Yami alone, but he wasn't allowed to summon the creature without the permission of the pharaoh.

"Very well, we will investigate this event and try to uncover the force behind this. Until then," Nebhotep narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "I will be keeping a close watch on your powers, Yami." With that, the pharaoh turned and left, leaving the servants and guards to clean up the mess in the corridor. Yami sighed quietly in relief, and began returning to his chambers.

~~~~~

Yugi looked up from his spot on Yami's four-poster bed, his feet dangling over the edge. Yami had just walked in, and by the look on his face Yugi could tell something was wrong. His brow was furrowed, as if he were deep in thought. Yugi waited patiently, so as not to upset him again. Finally after much pacing, the prince sat down on the corner of the bed. Yugi couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Yami?" he ventured softly. His voice seemed to snap Yami out of his daze. He shook his head and blinked rapidly.

"I'm sorry Little One," he replied. "Did you say something?" Yami looked down at the small boy, staring into those infamous lavender pools. True concern filled his eyes, and Yami couldn't help but be astounded. This boy, whom the royal family had taken from his home, was showing concern for the well-being of his captor.

"I heard shouts, Yami. What happened?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed and massaged his temples.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but you deserve to know," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Duathor was murdered. One of the servants found him dead in one of the palace corridors." Yugi gasped, staring bug-eyed at the floor in response to this news.

"How? What happened?" he urged. Yami looked at him again.

"I'm not entirely sure, Yugi." Yami frowned again in puzzlement. "The only thing that could have left the magic residue we found on him is my own Dark Magician. But that doesn't make any sense, because the magician can only act with my permission." He sighed. "Now father thinks I'm responsible and he'll be following me everywhere."

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi whispered his eyes downcast. Yami snapped his head to face Yugi.

"Why?"

Yugi looked up at him again. "I shouldn't have run off earlier. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be in trouble." Yami gasped when small tears leaked from the corners of the boy's eyes.

"No," he urged. He knelt down on the floor in front of the boy and laid both hands on his shoulders. "Yugi, don't think for one second that any of this is your fault. If anything, the Dark Magician could be held responsible. Perhaps I'll have a few words with him," Yami explained. He stood and began to pace the room again. Yugi noted the stressed expression on his master's face. He looked around for something to distract the prince.

"Why don't we play a game?" he suggested. Yami stopped pacing abruptly, taken back by the request. He focused on the smaller boy's lavender eyes, surprise evident in his own.

"A game?" Yami repeated, a little puzzled. Yugi shrugged.

"Sure. Back at my village, if I was ever worried or stressed over something, my Grandpa would play a game with me," he replied. Yami blinked. It wasn't a bad idea, at least it would give him something else to think about.

"Okay," he agreed. "Do you know how to play senet?" Yugi's face lit up with excitement.

"Yes, Grandpa taught me how to play. He says I'm very good." Yami chuckled at Yugi's youthful attitude and opened the drawer of the night table next to his bed. 

He pulled out a large, golden playing board and a black velvet sack. Yami placed the golden board in between them on the bed and sat across from Yugi. The game board was checkered with gold and silver squares in five rows of five. Yami then poured out the playing pieces, five red and five blue. Each piece was carved into the shape of five different shadow creatures: the Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Silver Fang, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Gaia, the Fierce Knight.

"Which color do you want, Yugi?" Yami asked after separating the pieces. Yugi merely gaped in awe at the two sets of senet pieces, the red had been carved from the purest rubies, while the blue were of pure sapphires. Yugi chose to play as blue, and so Yami settled for red. 

As the game progressed, Yami realized that Yugi was in fact quite good. The boy had blocked many of Yami's attempts to form a line across the board and at the same time aligned himself in position to take the lead. Yami glared in concentration, and stared hard at the board, looking for a way out of Yugi's trap. Yami moved his Kuriboh piece two spaces to the right and waited for Yugi's move. Yugi paused for a moment, thinking he was about to concede, declaring a stalemate, when he saw one last move that would win him the game. Yugi slid his blue Silver Fang one space to the left, forming a diagonal blue line across the board and winning the game. Yami gasped, in shock. Not only had he been defeated for the first time in a game he'd mastered, but by a slave no less!!

Yugi smiled and looked up, about to congratulate Yami on a good game when he noticed Yami still staring at the pieces with a look of rage on his face. Yami snapped his head up, his crimson eyes no longer holding the friendly compassion he'd seen earlier. They were now cold and full of fury.

"Y-Yami?" he stuttered. The sudden change of attitude began to frighten him. Yami stood abruptly and Yugi let out a squeak of surprise and toppled off the bed and onto the floor. Quickly he sat up on his elbows and looked ay Yami fearfully. Yami towered over the boy and the air around him began crackling with energy. "Yami! What's wrong?!"

Yami didn't answer. Instead he raised his left hand, palm out and began to gather dark energy. Yugi began to panic, and backed himself up until he was pressed against the wall. He whimpered when the air around him chilled to an eerie temperature and things began to go dark the ground opened up beneath him and he felt himself enter the other realm. Yugi risked opening an eye to see what was going on. He immediately regretted the previous action when he saw nothing but black and a deep, evil shade of purple swirling in the air around him. Yami still stood with his arm outstretched, but now his forehead glowed with the eye of Horus. Yugi's breath came out in ragged wheezes and his life force slowly drained from his small body.

"Yami," he choked. "Why…are you…doing this? Please…stop." Yugi pleaded weakly. Yami didn't respond. It was as if he were in a trance, and he gathered the essence of the darkness around them and balled it up into one crackling sphere. Yugi closed his fearful eyes again and curled up into a ball, waiting for blast that was to come. Yami stared down at the figure, ready to strike, but he stopped suddenly when soft, delicate sobs made their way to the dark prince's ears. The sound snapped Yami from his possessed trance and he blinked in confusion. His crimson eyes widened in horror of the realization of what he was about to do. Quickly he dispelled the dark energy around him and knelt on the ground next to Yugi. He felt the tiny boy's flinch when he cradled him in his arms and it tugged at his heart. With a short string of words Yami opened a portal and returned to the palace.

"Yugi," Yami breathed when they were back in his chambers. The boy's skin was ice cold and he was white as a ghost. Yami gently laid him down on his bed and sat down beside him, horrified at what he'd almost done. He panted heavily, his entire body shaking. Why wasn't he able to control his powers? It was just a simple game of senet, he didn't think he'd be so upset about it. How had he allowed his powers to take control of him? The image of Duathor lying on the sandstone floor of the palace halls flashed through his mind and his eyes widened at the connection.

"Yami?" a soft whisper broke into his dark musings. Blinking rapidly, Yami tore his thoughts away from his turmoil and focused on the small boy. "Yami? What happened? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Yugi sobbed.

Feeling his heart break, Yami gathered him into his arms and stroked his hair. "No, Yugi. **I'm** sorry, I…I don't know what happened. Somehow I just lost control…I could have killed you." Yami's voice broke and he had to fight the tears from falling. Yugi looked from his spot on Yami's shoulder and saw the haunted expression on his face. Yugi smiled gently.

"I'm okay now Yami, see?" he assured. Yugi wrapped his small arms around Yami's neck. "But, tell me Yami. What happened?" Yami sighed and looked into Yugi's curious lavender eyes.

"I'm not really sure little one, but something is definitely wrong within the Shadow Realm. Nothing else could cause such an imbalance of power," Yami replied. He looked to Yugi in concern. "Are you alright?" Yugi smiled.

"I'm a little tired, but I'll be okay." Yami smiled back.

"Why don't I go down to the kitchens and bring us back some food?" he suggested. Yugi nodded eagerly and as if on cue, his stomach gave a rumble in agreement. Yami chuckled and left the room, heading for the kitchens.

Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the delay and short chapter, and thanx to:

Merodi no Yami: O_o?? I think Naito had a little too much caffeine…Thanks for the review though, I LUV YOU MERODI-CHAN!!!!! ^___^ *glomps*

Dark Magician Girl2k2: *blushes* Cut it out! You're embarrassing me. Have you been getting ideas from Nayru?? ^_^ Anyway, glad you like, thankies!!

Kanatasha: ^__^ I like evil cliffies, even though I'm not very good at them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Millennium Elf: Glad you like, thanx for your comments.

The demon Rain: Nope, sorry. It wasn't Bakura, good guess though, and I'll try to be more frequent with updates. I know I said that last chapter, but believe me people, I'm trying!! ^_^;

BluLightning: ^_^ I aim to please. Thanks for your comments and I hope you liked this chapter as much.

Nayru: *sigh* No, Nayru, you are NOT stupid. Anyway, yeah, the duel monsters will be a big thing in this. (By the way, I was aware that Osirus was an Egyptian god. ^_^;; Guess that comes from playing too much 'Pharaoh' on my computer.)

Yami's Girlfriend: *winces* Yes, I know, and I'm SO sorry for the wait. Trust me, once softball dies down I'll be able to update every week.

Youko Demon: I'm glad you liked the chapter. O_O I would be kinda nervous playing softball against your friend. She doesn't happen to live in northern New Hampshire, does she? (lol) Anyway, thanks for your comments.

Hiei Jaganshi: Thanks for your comments, I hope you liked this chapter.

Princess Strawberry: Yeah, sorry for the bit of angst. Fluff will come soon, I promise!! Thanks for your review!

By the way, I got the whole senet idea from a game called "Pharaoh". Anyone who likes Ancient Egypt will like this game. It takes you back to the earliest pharaohs and allows you to build your own Egyptian city, and requires you to provide things like food, jobs, trading, military protection, health care, etc. It's a game made for 95 or 98 windows, but it might work on the XP, but it's a few years old. Anyway, full rules of senet can be found by searching google.


	7. Power of the Shadows

Author's Note: Okay…I'M REALLY SORRY PEOPLE FOR THE DELAY!! This chapter just absolutely refused to be written. That and it'll probably be a little boring, I dunno how it will come out. The next few chapters will be easier, since I already know how they're going to play out. I'll save thank-yous for the end, I'm sure you all would rather just read the chapter first.

This chapter dedicated to Merodi no Yami, my most faithful reviewer. Luv ya bud! ^_____^

Chapter 7

Yami paced about his chambers, quietly gliding across the moonlit floor in deep thought. He broke out of his daze and looked over to the small sleeping figure in his bed. Yugi had eaten a little supper before claiming to be sleepy and falling asleep and almost collapsing on the floor, but Yami had caught him in time. Yami sighed, knowing that it was Yugi's experience in the Shadow Realm that had sapped so much of his strength. It still horrified Yami to think about what could have, would have, happened had Yami not regained control of his senses.

Sighing heavily again, Yami left his chambers and set off at a brisk pace for the courtyard. He had always found solace in the small oasis in a sea of sand and dust. The air outside was cool and quiet, with only the occasional rustle of the breeze in the trees and grass. Climbing up to his favorite spot in the branches of a tree, the same tree he and Seto had used to enter the city. Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the trunk, desperately trying to dispel his turmoil.

"Kinda late to be out brooding, isn't it Your Highness?" came a voice from the shadows. Yami opened his eyes and he spotted the soft glow of the moon reflecting off the head of a platinum blonde-haired boy.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded. The boy approached him slowly, and Yami recognized him as the kitchen slave he and Yugi had run into earlier.

"My name's Jou, Sir," Jou's accented voice replied. Yami frowned.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in Priest Seto's chambers?" Clearly this slave was wandering about the palace after dark, and Yami knew that with the recent events, getting caught was NOT something he wanted. Jou grinned softly and sat at the base of the tree.

"Master Seto gave me permission to go for a walk, seein' as he got tired of me askin' over and over again," Jou replied with a snicker. He turned to Yami, "Forgive me, Your Highness," he said, "but why are you here?" Yami returned his gaze to the stars.

"Let's just say I haven't been myself lately. I've had a lot of things on my mind," he replied softly. Jou snorted slightly. Yami turned a mild glare in his direction. "What's funny?" he demanded.

"Sorry, Prince. I just find it hard to believe that someone with your wealth and power could possibly have anything ta worry about," Jou replied. Yami frowned slightly.

"Explain," he stated. Jou breathed a heavy sigh and tilted his head back.

"Ya sure ya truly want to know?" Yami hesitated only a second before nodding. "Alrighty. As a prince, think about what that position offers you. Ya have food, shelter, protection, herbal remedies and medicines, and servants that see ta your every whim. The biggest thing you have ta worry about is what kind of impression you're going to make on your council."

"So?" Yami retorted. "That doesn't mean I don't have responsibilities."

"I know that," Jou replied softly. "But you don't have ta worry about where your next meal is coming from or what's going to happen to your home and family while yous are sleeping." 

For once in his life, Yami was speechless. It then dawned on him how the blonde servant knew all this. He and Yugi came from the same village. Yami realized just how much he'd taken for granted, but didn't fully understand it. Jou stood and took his leave, bowing to his prince and heading back to Priest Seto's chambers. Yami remained outside a little longer, pondering on what Jou had told him. Perhaps he'd ask Yugi to take him to his village someday, so he could see for himself. A small spark of fear faded into his mind when he thought of Yugi. Something was definitely wrong, he knew he would never willingly hurt Yugi, but something had caused him to lose control of his power. He'd have to speak with his father about the amount of Shadow Magic being used. He also decided to have a little chat with the Dark Magician when he got a chance. Yami hopped off his perch and went back inside, his footsteps echoing off the torch-lit walls and hallways.

"Master," hissed a smooth voice. Yami stopped and turned around, facing the source. The Dark Magician emerged from the shadows of a corner. "I sensed you were troubled and wished to speak to me. What ails you, Sire?" Yami glowered slightly at his faithful friend.

"The residue of your dark magic was found on the body of a fallen guard. Tell me why," Yami replied curtly. The Dark Magician's ice-blue eyes narrowed, and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I sensed that he'd greatly angered you, Master. I felt your desire for him to be punished, so I obeyed."

"You nearly had me executed!" he snapped back.

"They would not dare to lay a finger on you, my Master, for fear of my power and loyalty to you, and only you. Many have seen your talent in the Shadow Games, and they foresee your powers surpassing that of your father and even High Councilor Pegasus." Yami sighed and placed a hand on his hip.

"Nevertheless, from now on you will not act without my prior consent. Understood?" he ordered. The Dark Magician nodded, closing his eyes. With a final low bow, he faded back into the Shadow Realm. After a moment's pause, Yami turned and retired to his chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The quiet blanket of shadows was lifted from Pharaoh Nebhotep's realm as the bright and gentle rays of sunlight pierced through their dark shroud. It filtered its way through every street, every block, and every window until it rested its warm light on the pale face of an innocent. Yugi frowned in his sleep against the intruding light, and soon blinked his wide eyes open. He could see the sun peeking over the city through the balcony opening, and he sighed contentedly. Yugi stared to get up when he realized that two warm arms had circled themselves around him. Gently, Yugi turned over and gazed at Yami's sleeping face and he smiled softly. Even after what had happened yesterday, Yugi couldn't bring himself to be angry or fearful of Yami. He'd seen the look of fear and shock that had appeared on Yami's face when he realized what he was doing. Yugi had the feeling that something had caused Yami to lose control, he knew that Yami would never intentionally hurt him.

Yami slowly opened his eyes and noticed Yugi staring at him. The sun cast its bright glow over his soft features, making him seem as if he belonged among the heavens. Yami could do nothing but stare back in awe. Yugi noticed the look on his master's face and giggled. The gentle sound broke Yami from his mini-trance and he grinned playfully at the boy.

"What could be so funny this early in the morning?" he asked. Yugi's smile widened.

"You were staring at me with this weird look on your face. I was kinda worried for a second there," Yugi replied with another giggle. Yami chuckled with him and sat up, unwrapping his arms from around Yugi. He stretched, causing Yugi to blush lightly for a reason beyond his comprehension at the sight of Yami dressed only in dark blue silk pants. The prince rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking back down with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. Yugi crawled out of the large bed, stretching his own small body and leaning over to peer out the balcony. He glowed with the rays of the early morning sun reflecting off the white silken pajamas he'd worn to bed. The warm Egyptian breeze carried the scent of lotus flowers to his delicate nose.

"Much better. I think all I needed was some rest," he responded. Yami walked up beside him.

"Good," he said. "I was worried that I'd hurt you. I'm truly sorry Little One." Yugi smiled.

"I'm fine, really Yami! Stop apologizing!" Yugi chuckled. Yami smiled back and was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Again?" he growled softly. "Come in," he told the one outside the door. Nebhotep glided in and folded his tanned arms across his robed chest and scowled at his son. Yami snapped his body around and bowed quickly. Yugi turned to see who had entered the room, and instantly dropped to his knees and bowed his head upon seeing the pharaoh standing there. Yami straightened and waited for his father to speak.

"Yami," came the curt address. Yami flinched at the sharp tone. "Explain to me why you were not at your tutoring session yesterday, even after I specifically told you to attend." Yami inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide. He'd forgotten completely about his tutoring and had been too occupied with Yugi.

"Father, I--"

"And explain to me why a portal to a particularly potent region of the Shadow Realm was torn open within the halls of my castle." The pharaoh's voice began rising with each word, and Yami braced himself.

"My deepest apologies, Father," Yami said, bowing his head. "I was…preoccupied." Pharaoh Nebhotep snorted.

"Preoccupied?" he repeated, in a sarcastic tone. "With what? This?" The pharaoh stood and indicated what he meant by giving Yugi a sharp kick in the ribs. Yugi cried out in pain, rolling across the floor from the force behind the kick. Yami was instantly at his side. He glared at his father, outraged that he didn't even seem to care that he'd hurt the small boy. Finally Yami decided it was time he'd had a little talk with the pharaoh.

"Why must you be so cruel?" he demanded. "Your servants are beaten, degraded, insulted, and treated like animals. Your people live in fear of execution, starvation, even prostitution. There's enough blood on your hands to flood the River Nile! You say that you keep law and order in the realm of Egypt. Tell me, _Father_, where's the justice in that?! How can you rule an empire if you can't even treat your servants as equals?"

Nebhotep's reaction was instantaneous. The moment Yami finished his spiel, a loud crack, followed by a small gasp from Yugi, echoed through the halls. It was at this moment that Lady Abana entered her son's chambers. Yami's face was turned to the left, his right cheek a bright red and stinging. Yami stood there, panting from not only the intensity of his emotions, but also from the sting in his cheek. He said nothing, and stood there, solidly.

"Look at me," Nebhotep ordered in his low and dangerous tone. Yami blinked, but refused to look at the man he called father. "DAMNIT BOY!! LOOK AT ME! Look at me or your little whore over there will spend the rest of his life rotting in the Shadow Realm!"

Yami hesitated. He knew that his father was quite capable of following through with his threat, and that he would have not regrets in doing so. Reluctantly, Yami brought his eyes back to rest on his father's angry ones.

"It is time you learned your place. Someday you will understand the way the world works. Until that day, **I **am Pharaoh, and you can either accept it, or you can spend the rest of your life in exile. Jus know this, Yami, one more step out of line, and I'll make sure you live to regret it." With that, Pharaoh Nebhotep stalked out of the room. There was a nervous silence, and Lady Abana carefully approached her son.

Rage boiled within Yami's veins, and it scared her. She could see the fire burning within his crimson eyes, the tense muscles in his arms as he clenched his hands into fists. Yugi, she noticed, hadn't moved. He still sat on the floor, holding his ribs and staring worriedly at Yami. She rested her hand on Yami's shoulder and could feel the dark energy pulsing inside him. He shook her hand off and drove his fist into the nearby wall, putting all of his rage and a little shadow magic into one blow. Lady Abana gasped in surprise, but didn't back away. Little Yugi whimpered softly.

Yami, hearing the tiny sound, closed his eyes and grimaced in regret. Slowly, he removed his fist from the four-inch deep hole in the sandstone wall. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Yami turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a soft, warm hand on his forearm. He opened his eyes and looked into Yugi's deep purple ones. In them, he found comfort and understanding. Tears pricked the corners of Yami's eyes, and he dropped to his knees, embracing the young boy. Yugi wrapped his small arms warmly around Yami's neck, trailing his fingers through the soft hair on Yami's head. Yami held Yugi tightly, fearing that if he let go he would slip away into darkness. Lady Abana smiled at her son and left quietly, intent on speaking to her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She strode purposefully down the sandstone corridors, making her way to the pharaoh's chambers. Lady Abana found Nebhotep standing at the balcony of their suite overlooking the city below. He seemed to sense her entry, but didn't turn to face her.

"We have nothing to discuss, Abana," the pharaoh stated calmly. Abana's soft eyes widened.

"How can you say that?!" she shouted. "Your own son is on his knees crying because he believes his father hates him. All he wants is your approval, Nebhotep. That's all he's really ever wanted. To think that you would prefer it if he weren't around is devastating."

Nebhotep snorted. "Let him cry. He'll have to grow up someday."

"Yami is a very mature young man. You just don't like it because you'd rather see a whip strike flesh!" she snapped back. Nebhotep spun around and pointed a finger at her in warning.

"You'd better stop now Abana, before I lose my temper," he growled.

"Damn your temper Pharaoh!" she cursed, an action very out of character of her usual calm and friendly nature. "Damn your pride as well! You don't like to admit it, but much of what Yami spoke of you is true. You proved it with your cruel treatment to little Yugi!" Abana could practically hear Nebhotep's temper cord snap.

"That boy is the reason for Yami's rebellion! My son is so fascinated by his sickeningly carefree nature that he's abandoning his responsibilities," he bellowed.

"Yugi is not the problem Nebhotep! **You **are!" At this the pharaoh froze, and Abana almost wished she could take the words back, but she said nothing more. The pharaoh's eyes darkened to pools of burning obsidian.

"I can't believe that slave corrupted you as well. Don't try and deny it, you've been following Yami and his little whore since he came here. That Yugi's has only increased the problem.," Nebhotep replied in a malicious tone. "You want to know what the real problem is? Yami has too much of yourself in him. Soft, weak, all are flaws that must be stamped out if he's ever to be a strong ruler. I think I'll start with the source of his weakness." Fear spiked within Abana's heart, for she knew what was coming. 

The room around them dissolved into the black void of the Shadow Realm. Abana stood frozen in place by deep, violet rays of shadow energy. The pharaoh raised a hand, crackling with power, and called forth his servant of the Shadow Games, the Shadow Reaper. The creature was nothing more than a hooded figure, but it brandished a long scythe in it's ghostly hands. Abana screamed as the scythe struck her viciously, tearing her soul from her living body and tearing it to shreds. The screams died and Abana collapsed, the palace chambers materializing around them once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After ten long minutes of comforting pats on the back, gentle and soothing words, along with tentative coaxing, Yami was finally able to release Yugi and sit on his bed. He was utterly disgusted with himself for his display of weakness and lack of self control. Yugi, however, seemed to understand and didn't mind the fact that his master couldn't keep his feelings bottled up any longer. Yugi looked at him and smiled softly, and Yami couldn't help but smile back.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Yami sighed and his smile faded.

"I don't know. I mean, all my life I've been trying to earn his respect. I want him to be proud of me, but how can I make him proud if I'm opposed to his ways?" Yami flopped backward onto the bed, staring at the canopy. "I…hate him sometimes." Yugi sat down next to him, a frown crawling onto his face.

"Why?" he asked simply. Yami stood and paced the room a bit.

"Because he's so ruthless! Take today for example. He wouldn't have hesitated a second had I angered him enough and he decided to kill you. He's changed…he wasn't always like this. Something's different," Yami trailed off, his brow furrowed in thought. Yugi sighed. He wanted desperately to help Yami, but his defenses were still too high. No matter what he did, Yami refused to tear them down. Suddenly, Yami stopped pacing and gasped, closing his eyes and clutching his head, as if he were in pain.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, worry present in his voice. "What's wrong? What's happening?!" Yugi nearly panicked when Yami dropped to his knees and trembled. Yami forced an eye open and struggled to speak.

"The Shadow Realm…someone's using a huge amount of magic…" Yami continued to mutter things about the Shadow Realm being torn open, all the while scaring the living daylights out of poor Yugi. Suddenly Yami's eyes snapped open. "Oh no…" Yugi grabbed Yami by the collar and shook him.

"TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" Yugi shouted, an action that surprised both of them, but it was soon forgotten when Yami stood.

"My father ripped open a hole in the Shadow Realm and called forth his beast. He's just destroyed a soul." A haunted look came over Yami's eyes as he said this, and that look scared Yugi. Yugi thought for a second who the unlucky recipient of the pharaoh's wrath could have been. Then he remembered…

Oh, Ra no…

"Lady Abana!" he gasped. Yami gave him a curious look. "She said she was going to have a word with your father!" Yugi saw the fear and dread swell in Yami's ruby gaze. They both took off, bolting down the hall to the chamber of the Egyptian king.

Yami reached the door first and flung it open with all his strength. Yugi ran into him from behind when he stopped dead in his tracks from the sight in before him. Abana's body lay on the floor, her eyes open and staring blankly at the ceiling. Yugi's question died on his lips at the sight. Yami could only stare in disbelief and fall to his knees. He turned his gaze to the royally robed pharaoh standing over his mother's fallen form.

"You didn't…Father, please tell me you didn't…" Yami couldn't bear to finish his sentence, for he already knew the answer. Nebhotep stared at him with his cold eyes, and Yami knew. He felt appalled, shocked, and horrified all at the same time. "Why?" he finally croaked out.

"It doesn't matter. She was weak, and I will no longer tolerate weakness in my kingdom," he replied coldly. In his blind fury, Yami launched himself at the robed man he had called father for so many years and tackled him to the ground. Yami's hands circled around Nebhotep's throat, his eyes ablaze with a burning fury.

"How can you say that?! She loved you! SHE LOVED YOU FOR RA'S SAKE!!" he shouted. Nebhotep sent a bolt of crackling energy straight into Yami's chest, launching him back against the wall where a frightened Yugi rushed to his side. "I loved you," he said softly, staring at the floor. Yugi embraced him, but Yami didn't respond.

"Being pharaoh isn't about love, boy. It's about power," he explained gruffly. "The more power you have, the more people will fear you, and the more control you will be granted. That's all life is, a game of control. And I am the Yu-Gi-Oh, the King of all Games, I have control." Yami stood, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder in reassurance. The small boy looked at him worriedly, but gave Yami some space.

"You will never control me," he panted. "Never again." Nebhotep smirked.

"One day, you will understand. You either live by my rules, or you don't live at all. Make your choice Yami." Yami's gaze hardened at these words, and he turned a glare at his 'father'. Never again would he look up to this man. Never again would he admire him, and he refused to become him. Yami's rage built up as replays of his treatment to Yugi and the other slaves flashed into his mind.

"No," he growled. "I won't become your puppet. I won't risk losing the one I care about most ever again." As he said this, he tossed a small glance at Yugi. The boy was all Yami had left.

"How touching," Nebhotep sneered. "Unfortunately, you don't have a choice in the matter." Yami tensed as he watched the portal to the Shadow Realm open up once again and the Summoned Skull emerged, followed closely by the Shadow Reaper. Yami glared at his father again, and noted the blank, insane look in his dark eyes. His own crimson eyes widened. So that was it, the Shadows had finally taken control.

"Yami look out!" he heard Yugi shout. He snapped out of his revere and held up his arms in attempt to block the oncoming lightning attack from the Skull. The attack never came, however, when a purple clad figure materialized between them and erected a reflector shield. "The Dark Magician!" Yugi gasped. Yami opened his eyes and confirmed Yugi's exclamation. The Dark Magician stood strong against the relentless onslaught of lightning.

"Master! You must flee!" the magician shouted.

"But-"

"Now Master!!" he interrupted again. Yugi grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Come on!!" he shouted. Reluctantly, Yami followed as Yugi led him down the halls, through the courtyard and to the palace gates.

"Wait!" Yami shouted as he stopped in his tracks. "Where do we have to go? In case you've forgotten, the palace in my home!" Yugi sighed exasperatedly.

"I know, Yami, and I'm sorry. But for now we can head to my village. It'll be safe there," Yugi replied gently. Yami stifled a frown and averted his eyes, trying to shield his sadness. He sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

Author's Note: Thank-you time!! Thanks to:

Youko Demon: Thanks for your review! And you could probably find Pharaoh at a Walmart or Best Buy. It's a few years old, so it may be a little hard to find.

Dark Magician Girl2k2: I don't think you should give up on fan fiction!! The more you write, the better you'll get at it. Trust me, we've all hit those spots where we feel like giving up, but keep at it, and you'll get better. ^_^

Yami: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

Digimagic: ^__^ I like your enthusiasm. Glad you like the fic. Thankies!!

yugi_obsessed: Yeah, sorry 'bout hurting Yugi. I promise it will get better. ^_^

Princess Strawberry: ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter made you happy.

Hikari no Yami: Isn't there always something wrong with Yami? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

Yami's Girlfriend: Not too much fluff in this chappie, but don't worry, fluff is coming. I promise!!

Nayru: Gosh, would you stop embarrassing me!! ^_^ Your comments are so flattering, personally, I think this chapter was kind of, I dunno, sketchy. Glad you like it though, thanks for reviewing.

Sorrow: Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^ After I read it, I didn't really care for it too much…but I'm a baka anyways….

Burning-Yami-Rain: Sorry! Did I scare you? D Thanx for the review!

Flamedancer33: Yeah, I know, it's been a while. I'M SORRY!! ;_; I have one word: SCHOOL!!!! Glad you like!

BrizyBDarling: Naw, sorry, it's not Yugi. Good guess though! Thanx for reviewing.

Kanatasha: Yep, Yami's definitely lost it, but that's okay I guess…more character deaths as well. Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked ch. 6 ^_^

And of course a special thanx to Merodi no Yami for being my inspiration and biggest supporter!! ^_______^


	8. Escape into Paradise

Chapter 8

The city faded quickly behind them over the dunes of shifting sand. Still clad in their pajamas, Yami and Yugi fled into the desert. They slowed their pace after a good twenty minutes of running in the now blazing Egyptian sun. Yugi took the lead, apparently knowing exactly where he was going, and Yami followed quietly behind him.

"It'll probably only take us a day to reach the village if we travel non stop," Yugi said in effort to break the silence. Yami pondered this slightly, suddenly realizing their predicament. Here they were, in the middle of the desert with no food, water, or means of protection, and they had to last an entire day? Yugi glanced back and saw the uncertain expression on the older one's face. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yami. We'll be okay. The journey's really not that bad." Yami somehow doubted this. Already he was sweating profusely and he could see nothing but sand for miles around them. Yugi, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all by their previous workout or the heat. Yami noticed this and muttered bitterly to himself. They kept walking, and Yami's eyes never left Yugi. He took in the whole image of Yugi in his white silken robes, walking barefoot, and with the most cheery of expressions on his face. Finally, Yami couldn't take it anymore and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Doesn't the heat bother you? You must be hot with all those robes on," he commented. Yugi smiled.

"Iie--I work outside all the time at home, and it usually gets hotter than this," he replied. Yugi's cheery face faded into a frown of…guilt? "Yami, I'm sorry," he said, suddenly sad. "I…I know what it's like to lose a parent." Yami looked away, tears suddenly stinging his eyes as the memory and realization that this was all happening. Yami stopped walking and violently fought the tears behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes again when he felt a soft hand on is arm. Yami looked down into Yugi's soft orbs, finding comfort and understanding in their violet depths.

"It's okay to cry Yami. You don't always have to be the strong one," he told Yami softly. Yami struggled against an internal decision before he gave in, sinking to his knees and letting his tears fall. Yugi cried with him, knowing exactly what it was Yami was going through, and remembering his own pain from years ago. They stood there in silence under the scalding sun, just taking comfort in each other. Yami's silent tears finally stopped, and he pulled slowly away from Yugi's soft, warm embrace.

"We should probably get going," Yami said, wiping his eyes and standing. Yugi nodded, and they set off again. The hours ticked by, and soon Yami was dripping in sweat. How Yugi could stand this and not show any signs of discomfort just irritated Yami further. They continued on, with an occasional muttering from Yami and a small chuckle from Yugi. It wasn't until well after noon that the shore of the River Nile appeared on the horizon. "Finally!" Yami cried, and bolted to the shore. Yugi followed close behind and stood patiently while Yami splashed the cold water on his face.

"All we have to do now is follow the river," Yugi explained. Yami nodded and stood, ready to follow once again. Yugi removed his pajama top and handed it to Yami. "Put this on before you fry," he said.

"But Yugi--" Yami started to object, but Yugi cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "Now let's go." Yami didn't have a choice but to slip his arms through the sleeves and follow Yugi along the bank of the great river. Yami found himself stealing glances at Yugi's bare, well-formed chest and back. He blushed furiously to himself for reasons he didn't care to explore.

"So tell me more about your village, Yugi," Yami asked, trying to break the lingering silence and occupy his mind with something else other than the blazing heat and the small boy's lithe form glistening in the sunlight.

"Well, my grandfather is the Head Elder, so he's the one in charge. We're a small group, only about two dozen families," Yugi explained. "Everyone has a job to do to take care of the village. My job is to herd our flock of sheep." Yami blinked.

"You're a shepherd?" he asked incredulously. Yugi nodded.

"Hai, I spend most of the day outside of the village. We should be nearing the oasis soon, actually. We'll probably get there just in time for dinner." Yami's eyes brightened at this. He was starving after a full day's walk under Ra's scorching chariot on an empty stomach. 

As they continued to walk, Yami began to feel a dark shadow creeping over the edges of his mind. The feeling made him shudder, but he hid his discomfort from Yugi, not wanting to worry him any further. He could tell the Shadows were angry, fueled by his father's rage and lust for blood. Yami tried to force the Shadows out of his mind, knowing that if they escaped they would take control of him again. Yami remembered back to what had happened when he had lost to Yugi in a simple game of senet. Yugi noticed the uneasy look on Yami's face and frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and with a final heaving shove forced the Shadows from his mind.

"I'm fine Yugi," he replied, "I just have a bit of a headache." Yugi didn't seem satisfied, but he let the subject drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun began setting, and Yami was getting worried. They had yet to see the oasis that Yugi had mentioned and the persistence of the Shadows was beginning to pull his mind in and out of focus. Yugi seemed to sense the prince's discomfort, and offered a reassuring smile.

"The oasis should be just ahead," he said. Yami just nodded and yawned. They had been walking all day after all, and being a prince didn't do much to keep up one's endurance. Sure enough, the green tips of trees slowly melted into view over the next sand dune. Yugi quickened his pace in excitement, and Yami had to jog to keep up with the smaller boy. He put a two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. For a few moments, nothing happened, and Yugi did it again. This time, a small, black form rushed over the dune towards them with incredible speed. Yugi stopped when it approached them, not slowing at all and tackled Yugi to the ground. 

"What the…?" Yami started, stopping and standing over the boy rolling on the ground. It turned out the thing was a dog; pitch black, with bright shining eyes, and its entire slender body quivering with excitement. "What is that?" Yugi managed to stop laughing and stand long enough to answer him.

"This is Nyla. She's different from the Pharaoh's hounds* you have at the palace. Nyla is half hound and half jackal. She helps to herd sheep and protect the village," Yugi answered. Nyla definitely had the look of a jackal, but she seemed friendly enough. Yugi looked up at the dune and could see someone coming towards them. The person stopped and shielded their eyes from the setting sun in an effort to see what it was that had Nyla so excited. Yugi recognized the figure in an instant. "Grandpa!!" he shouted excitedly. "Come on Yami!" Yugi grabbed his hand and dragged him through the sand to the edge of the oasis.

"Yugi?" the old man cried hopefully. Yugi leapt into his grandfather's arms and hugged him tightly. Yami watched the scene unfold, a small smile working its way onto his usually serious face. Both were laughing joyfully and the old man shed a few tears. After a long moment, Yugi pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're alright Grandpa. I wasn't sure what happened to you after I was taken," he said with a sunny smile.

"I was more worried about you my boy. You were taken to be a slave to that wretched pharaoh, I never thought I'd see you again." The man's voice turned icy at the mention of the pharaoh, but he smiled afterwards and ruffled Yugi's hair. "But you're here now. That's all that matters. Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh, sorry!" Yugi started. He turned and tossed Yami a smile. "This is Yami, we, er…met in the palace. Yami, this is my grandfather, Sugoroku, but you can just call him Grandpa," Yugi giggled. Yami smiled and extended a hand. Sugoroku happily shook it and whistled in amazement.

"Wow Yugi, your friend looks a lot like you. I'm going to have to do a double take every time I address you to make sure I'm talking to the right person," he chuckled. "Come on, we'll head back to the village and have dinner." Yugi fell into step slightly behind his grandfather, with Yami walking abreast. Yugi leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"(Don't tell anyone you were a prince, my people don't have much love for the royal family.)" Yami nodded to show he understood. Yugi gave him a small smile and trotted ahead.

Yami followed Yugi and his grandfather through the oasis and to the entrance to the village. It was extremely small, meager shanties and small huts serving as living quarters. But as rough and crude as the homes were, they had a cozy, welcoming atmosphere to them. They were all centered around a large fire pit in the middle, various clay pots and jugs laying around the front doors of each house. A flock of sheep and a few random birds wandered about the outskirts. Nyla ran about chasing sheep and barking excitedly. This drew the attention of the villagers and they all emerged to see what the ruckus was all about. When they saw Yugi, their faces brightened and they all came running to greet him.

After many minutes of cheerful greetings and welcomes the crowd finally dispersed and people began going about their business. The sky was now dark, so Sugoroku lit a fire in the central fire pit.

"You two must be exhausted," he commented. "Yugi, take Yami and go get cleaned up and we'll eat." Yugi nodded at his grandfather and smiled. Turning to Yami, he spoke.

"This way, Yami." 

Yami's POV

I was utterly fascinated by the people of Yugi's village. They all seemed so happy, even though they had so little. I realized then that they didn't need anything else to be happy, just each other. Living in the palace, it was the opposite. I could have everything I ever wanted, but I would never have true happiness there. After the raid from the slave dealer, it was obvious the village had been depressed, but Yugi's return seemed to brighten their somber mood, even the unseen threat of the Shadow Realm couldn't have dampened their spirits. If only we were able to bring Yugi's friend, (Jou was it?) back with us, perhaps it would have been even better. Perhaps we could return to Cairo in a few days time to bring him home.

"Yami?" The soft voice snapped me out of my revere. Yugi. He fascinated me more than anything. Through all the hardships he's faced, he remains pure. Such innocence I've never seen before.

"I'm coming Yugi," I assured with a small smile. When was the last time I smiled before I met Yugi? I've smirked, grinned, and sneered, but how often have I ever truly smiled? Shaking my head slightly, I followed Yugi to an outdoor washbasin surrounded by hanging sheets of cloth. 

Yugi pulled one of the sheets aside for me and motioned for me to go first. I gladly accepted and shed my sweaty clothes quickly behind the veil of wool. Slowly I stepped in the round, clay basin large enough to fit two men. The water was cool and relaxed my aching muscles instantly. I scrubbed myself clean, rinsed, and looked around for a towel or robe. Yugi's little hand thrust itself through a crack in the sheets with a set of clothes.

"Put these on," he said. I obeyed and stepped out wearing loose white linen pants and a red sleeveless tunic. I was met with Yugi's brilliant smile when I came out. He scanned me up and down and grinned. "Not bad," he commented. "But I think you should dry your hair," he giggled. I blushed slightly, because my hair was wet, it wrapped itself about my shoulders and probably looked a little strange. I grabbed one of the hanging sheets and dried my head, shaking all the water out and letting it spike back up into its usual pattern. Just as I finished, Yugi's grandfather approached us and ushered me back to the center of the village and Yugi into the wash house.

"You can sit here when dinner begins," Sugoroku explained. I nodded in thanks and sat on my knees, patiently waiting for dinner to begin. Small-legged trays were set in a circle around a large center campfire. The villagers began laying small baskets of fruits, fish, breads, and pitchers of sheep's milk on each tray. The smells of roasted fish and fresh bread made my mouth water and stomach rumble, but I refrained from eating without Yugi's presence. Things began to settle down as everyone sat around the fire and waited.

"Where's Yugi?" I asked Sugoroku when he took a seat to my left.

"He'll be along shortly," the old man chuckled. "He's off chasing that renegade ewe, she's always wandering off. But he won't be long, he took Nyla along with him." Everyone in the village was now sitting around the fire, talking in small, cheerful murmurs. I began to let my eyes wander about the faces of the villagers, when one in particular caught my eye.

Long white hair.

Brown eyes.

It couldn't be…

Bakura?

No, there was no way it could be him. Bakura was still serving the pharaoh at the palace. But still the resemblance to my old chamber slave was unnerving. I'd have to ask Yugi when he returned. No sooner had I finished that thought, a rush of red, black, and a few streaks of blonde tore across the circle and flopped heavily to the ground beside me. This drew a few chuckles and some cheers from the people. I chuckled as well. Yugi was dressed in the same attire as me, but in a deep lavender instead of red. He sat there panting and his grandfather stood to address his people.

"Tonight is a joyous night, in which my dearest grandson Yugi has returned to our village." This drew a unanimous cheer from the villagers followed by light applause. "It is also a night where we shall welcome a guest. This young man helped Yugi to escape the realm of the pharaoh. I give you, Yami." More applause erupted from the crowd. Yugi's lavender eyes sparkled happily up at me and I found myself blushing. Yugi motioned for me to stand beside Sugoroku. Reluctantly, I stood and stared dumbly at the cheering folks, unsure of what they expected me to do. Sugoroku placed a had on my shoulder and raised the other one in the air to silence the crowd.

"Tomorrow we will hold the welcoming ceremony and at dusk, he will be initiated into our community," the old man announced enthusiastically. "But for now, let us eat." The roar of the villagers died down as everyone began to tuck into their meals. I sat back down beside Yugi as he began to eat and mimicked him as my hunger pangs returned from their momentary leave of excitement.

"What's the welcoming and initiation all about?" I asked around a mouthful of fish. Yugi put down his cup of milk and swallowed.

"It's a festival," he explained, "where we sing, dance, and play games to welcome the new family member. Later that evening, we gather at the river for the initiation, where the newcomer is baptized given a new name." I blinked.

"A new name?" I wondered aloud. Yugi smiled and took a bite out of a fig.

"It symbolizes rebirth. It's a way for you to leave your old life behind and start anew," he said. I fell silent and pondered what Yugi had told me. Perhaps I could change. Perhaps I wasn't destined to follow the path of my father. I broke out of my thoughts at Yugi's melodious giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked in amusement. Yugi had an evil glint in his pure and innocent eyes, and I felt slightly unnerved.

"Once accepted into the village, the new member is asked to honor us with a song," he snickered. I paled several shades at that. Me? Sing? In front of all these people I hardly knew? Speeches I could handle, public addresses were a cinch, but never before had I been asked to sing for a group of people. Forget the Shadow Realm, I was more worried about making a fool of myself in front of Yugi than anything the black magics could stir up. A single, solitary coherent thought echoed off through the corridors of my mind at that moment.

'I am in deep, deep shit.' 

Yugi noticed the panicked expression on my face. "Don't worry Yami, you have all day tomorrow to pick a song you like," he said quickly. He smiled reassuringly and gave my hand a soft squeeze. "I'll help you later tomorrow before the initiation." I still had my doubts, and was far from being calm, but at least I didn't have to worry about it until tomorrow. I suddenly remembered the white-haired boy and decided to ask Yugi.

"Yugi? Who is that white-haired boy sitting across from us?" Yugi looked up to see who I was referring to.

"Oh, that's Ryou. He's a good friend of mine," Yugi answered. I heaved a mental sigh of relief and continued eating. "Why?"

"He just reminded me of someone back at the palace," I replied lightly. I decided not to offer any more on the subject.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly enough, and I soon found myself barely able to conceal a yawn that insisted on being let out. Yugi also was showing signs of sleepiness. I smiled at the way Yugi yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes.

…Wait a minute…

…_Cutely??_

Where in Ra's name did that come from?! I shook myself, deciding those thoughts were best left unexplored. When finally all the eating stopped, the villagers brought out various flutes, lyres and percussion and struck up a merry tune. The excitement spread fast and other villagers began to get up and dance around the fire. Yugi stood and smiled excitedly. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to my feet.

"Come on Yami! Dance with me!!" he chirped happily. I shook my head with a sad smile. Yugi looked crestfallen, but he smiled gently and nodded in acceptance before joining the dancing circle. I looked around me at all the laughter and cheerfulness, the sound of the music expressing carefree joy in its melody. For the first time in my life, I felt unworthy of being a part of this happiness. I was a pharaoh prince, son of the man who slaughtered the children of these people and others like them. Never before had I known such a feeling of lonliness. I was the next son of Ra, the next pharaoh, a living god upon the earth. But now, I realized, that I was nothing more than human. I think my mother realized that too, and that was why Nebhotep murdered her.

The song ended, but the villagers soon struck up another tune and the dancing began anew. I watched Yugi as he danced happily with his friends and family. His bright aura was absolutely spellbinding. The boy was only eleven years of age, but seemed to have an understanding of someone twice his age. The way his eyes lit up, his soothing and cheerful voice, everything about him intrigued me. I spent a long time watching the little one enjoying himself, and eventually the music ended and the people began to disperse into their homes. Yugi approached me and opened his mouth in a wide yawn.

"Did you have fun, Yugi?" I asked. He smiled brightly.

"I sure did," he answered. "Why didn't you dance?" I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"We'll just make sure he dances tomorrow," said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Sugoroku smiling. I smiled back. "Why don't you go get some sleep. I had an extra bed made up for Yami."

"Thank you sir," I replied averting my eyes to the ground. "I really don't deserve all of this."

"Nonsense!" Sugoroku insisted. "And none of this 'sir' stuff either. Just Grandpa or Sugoroku." He clapped a hand on my shoulder to emphasize his meaning. I smiled gratefully and followed Yugi into one of the larger homes built of sticks, clay and reeds. It was cozy inside, with three beds of woolen sleeping pads and blankets in the back wall, a central table and various woven baskets containing everything from clothing to games to tools.

"You can sleep here Yami," Yugi said and gestured toward the bed on the far left, while taking the bed in the center for himself. Nyla followed and curled up into a tight ball at his feet. I sat down on the surprisingly soft bundle of wool and straw, marveling at how different and comfortable it felt. Yugi looked at me again with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Do you like it?" he asked tentatively. "I know it's not what you're used to, but it's all I can offer." I could sense Yugi's sadness, and it tore me apart inside to know that he thought I would look down and reject everything he'd done for me. The Shadows could go to hell for all I cared, right now, the only thing that mattered was Yugi. I smiled gently. Leaning over, I wrapped my arms around him in a thankful embrace.

"I could ask for nothing more."

Author's Note: Well, if THAT wasn't the most OOC chapter I've written so far..

Sorry about that guys, I was trying to figure out a way to get it to flow easier, but I just ran out of ideas. Next chapter: the initiation ceremony, and Yami's debut performance!! ^_^

*Pharaoh's hound is an actual breed of dog that originates from Egypt. They're a rusty orange color and quite a handsome breed. The only reason I know this is because I got bored one day and happened to flick on a dog show on TV. ^_^;

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Merodi no Yami

Hikari no Yami

Yami's Tenshi

Nayru (the kiss is coming, I promise!!)

Dark Magician Girl2k2

Youko Demon

rox

Towairaito Zoon

dark faerie

Windswift

Unica

Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess

Digimagic

dark fairy (same as dark faerie?)

Yami

Mrs.YamiYugi

Chaos Dragon

KC

Sharem

Yamis Girlfriend

KaTyA()

I think that about does it. Phew! So many reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *huggles reviewers* I'm really sorry if I missed anyone, I promise I'll get you in the next chapter.


	9. Through Heaven's Eyes

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back again!! ^_^ *looks at reviews* O_O Woah, you guys are AWESOME!! Yeah, sorry about the long wait for that last update. No, I'm not dead, as you can obviously tell now. I would have had this chapter out sooner, but it turned out longer than even I expected. Woohoo! My longest chappie yet!! ^____^ Anyway, onto the thank-yous:

Suna2 (PLUSHIES!! YAYNESS!!)

dark fairy7

Yavi-no-Hikari

Shadowy Fluffball

Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess

Dragon-Stone

Evil Chibi Malik

Youko Demon

ChaosDragon2

Elda Aranel

Windswift

Corescence

Yami's Tenshi

Cherry16

Towairiato Zoon

Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien

And a special thanks to Nayru for making me laugh: AHH! NOO!! I don't want to be chased by hungry hyena! *gives hungry hyena Nayru a cookie and Yami/Yugi plushie* 

Hungry Hyena: ^__^

Don't worry, this story won't be stopping any time soon, and when it does, I've got a sequel all planned out! ^_^

@_@ So many reviewers!! Thank you all so much! Without any further ado, here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Through Heaven's Eyes" from the movie "The Prince of Egypt".

Chapter 9

"What do you mean he's GONE?!" shouted an angry Pharaoh Nebhotep. Malik winced at the volume of the pharaoh's voice, but kept his head low.

"We've searched the city my lord, and he was not found anywhere within its walls," the guard replied. "It seems his chamber slave is missing as well." Emotion boiled off Malik. To call it anger would be an understatement, for the rage and hate he was feeling towards his father's murderer was indescribable.

"I want him found," Nebhotep growled. He glanced around the hall and spied the green-robed figure of his High Priest's son standing in a corner. Beside him stood his own chamber slave, the blonde boy he'd purchased at the slave auction. More than likely, the two were from the same village, and if Yami were to hide, he would most likely lie low in the village of the slave-scum he'd run away with. "Seto, take whatever supplies you need and go in search of Yami. Tell your slave to guide you back to his village, threaten him with death if you must. I want that boy found."

Seto's cobalt blue eyes nearly popped out of his head. Him? Go off into the desert, with only a _slave_ to lead him safely? His father didn't look too happy either, but the priest remained silent, knowing better than to contradict his pharaoh. Seto looked to his slave. Jou stood tensed, his rebellious eyes boring into Seto's own, telling him exactly how the blonde felt about the matter. The priest glared right back, silently disciplining the young man.

"We will leave at once, pharaoh," Seto replied pointedly. With a swish of his robes, he vanished through a golden palace door to his chambers.

Pharaoh Nebhotep seated himself on his throne and sipped a goblet of fine wine. He watched young Seto exit, and eagerly looked around the elaborate chamber and waited rather impatiently for the arrival of his next guest. He didn't have to wait long, as his advisors soon entered along with a man dressed in a golden-yellow cloak. The Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, Perawadjet, bowed respectively when he reached the throne.

"My greetings and deepest gratitude for your hospitality Lord Pharaoh," the man greeted.

"It is always a pleasure to house guests within these walls, my friend," Nebhotep replied with false courtesy. "Unfortunately, there are more pressing matters to attend to." Perawadjet frowned.

"What do you mean, Lord Pharaoh? Is there trouble in your land?" he asked. Nebhotep smirked inwardly. This pharaoh was like putty in his hands.

"No, Lord Pharaoh of the South. My land is well," he replied truthfully. "The meaning behind this gathering is to determine which of us is the true pharaoh, the true son of Ra and king of the shadow games." Pharaoh Nebhotep stood from his throne, madness and insanity glazed over his once calm and powerful gaze. "I herby challenge you to a Shadow Game!" he bellowed. "Upon which the victor claim rule over all of Egypt, both the kingdoms of Upper and Lower. Tell me Perawadjet, do you accept my duel?"

Perawadjet's eyes darkened and his gaze turned cold. "What demons drive you to such madness? Have you no soul?!" he shouted back. Perawadjet threw off his cloak, revealing a bare chest and emerald velvet leggings. "I accept. But be warned, I intend to rid this kingdom of your lunacy!" Nebhotep smirked darkly.

"Then let the game begin."

~~%*%~~

Golden light spread its way across the silent sands of the Egyptian desert, bathing the land in rich red and gold hues. Dew sparkled in the trees and grasses of the oasis and the River Nile shimmered with the promise of a new day. Ra's delicate rays slowly graced the sharp features of a sleeping Yami through the door of the small dwelling in which he slept. He squinted in his sleep, trying to block out the might of the glow. But Ra would have none of that, and the rays increased their brightness, insisting that Yami wake.

Reluctantly, Yami opened his eyes and sat up. He had slept surprisingly fitfully, considering his life had just taken an drastic turn the day before. Yami looked around him, not really surprised to see that Yugi and his grandfather were already up and about. Yami stood and stretched, then stepped outside to look for Yugi. He didn't have to wait long, Yugi skipped into camp a few moments later dressed in white tunic and blue leggings. A blue linen sash hung about his waist and leather sandals adorned his feet. His lavender eyes brightened upon seeing Yami.

"Good morning Yami!" he greeted cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time Yugi," Yami answered with a warm smile he'd rarely shown anyone. Yugi smiled back and beckoned him inside the hut once more. Once inside, Yugi rummaged through a small chest and pulled out a set of clothes.

"You can wear these Yami," he said, tossing Yami a pair of black leggings and a fitting red tunic. "Dress quickly, there's something I want to show you before the sun gets too high." Yami gave the smaller boy a puzzled look, but Yugi just smiled. "I'll wait for you outside. Yami frowned as Yugi left, he didn't think he'd be the last one in the whole village to be dressed. Shrugging, Yami dressed as Yugi instructed, and emerged again from the shanty.

"This way," Yugi beckoned, secretly admiring the way Yami's tunic matched his garnet eyes and accented the highlights in his hair. He lead Yami out of the village and into the shady grasses of the oasis where the sheep were currently grazing. Yugi whistled, and Nyla came running to his side. "It's just a little further."

Yami looked up when they crawled through some bushes and into a small clearing. Laying down in the soft grass near one of the Nile's small tributaries, was a single ewe. She lay panting and sweating on her side and bleated at the sight of them. A bundle of towels lay to her left, as well as a ball of leather twine. Yugi kneeled next to her and rested a small, delicate hand on her head, calming her restlessness. Yami watched, still not completely understanding what it was Yugi was showing him, and quickly becoming bored with the scenario. The ewe appeared to be sick, as though it were about to suffocate.

"What's wrong with her, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled.

"Just watch," he answered.

~Yami's POV~

I didn't understand. Yugi had brought me out here to see a sheep? To be honest, I was a little disappointed, but for Yugi's sake I masked my displeasure and did as he'd asked. I sat down on the ground next to him and waited. The poor animal seemed almost on the verge of exhaustion. Nyla stood beside me, looking inquisitively at the ewe. I found the site quite sickening, the animal was in desperate need of a good grooming. She bleated again, and Yugi began spreading out the towels and blankets.

"It's almost time Yami," Yugi whispered eagerly. Yugi moved closer to the ewe and I stood, peeking over his shoulder. The sheep bleated and grunted in pain, and something began to emerge from within. My eyes widened in realization. This ewe was about to give birth!! All thoughts of disappointment and disgust were thrown out the window and replaced by panic.

"Come on, sweetie," Yugi encouraged gently, "it's alright, you'll be okay." The poor creature seemed in utter distress and pain. Feeling an unfamiliar pull at my heart, I knelt down next to Yugi, not really sure what to do.

"How can I help?" I asked urgently. Yugi looked up at me, causing my breath to catch in my throat at seeing the raw joy and emotion in his eyes. He smiled again, and scooted over towards the ewe's head.

"Just rub circles on her belly, I'll try to calm her down. There's towels behind you if you need them," he answered. I did as he told, and she seemed to calm down. 

It wasn't long before I could see the beginnings of a head and front feet. Yugi continued to murmur soft encouragements, and I readied some towels and blankets. Moments later I had a wet and crying lamb bundled up in my arms, my whole body numbed by the experience. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. Instinctively I began to clear away the lamb's face and muzzle. Yugi stood next to me and smiled. I rubbed the blankets gently on the newborn's soft wool and looked into its soft, moist eyes. I think it was there, in that single moment, that I changed. The miracle of this tiny life cradled in my arms brought a storm of emotion and realization upon my heart. 

This was heaven's gift. This tiny, breathing life in my arms. The gods did not gift man with gold, glory or power. Man was capable of obtaining that on their own. The heavens gifted man with precious life. Man had created temples, weapons, armies, castles, money, and even glory, but men did not gift the world with life. Yugi helped me to dry and clean the lamb, and we set it on the ground with its mother, who now lay resting peacefully. Yugi cut a piece of the twine and put a loose loop over the lamb's head and tied the other end gently around the neck of its mother. The lamb's wool was the color of the purest ivory, and its round, dark eyes sparkled like jewels. These, Yami realized, were the real treasures of the world. After all, land would be barren without life. Glory and power were nothing unless there was life to hold and use it. Even gold would be useless without a people to give it value.

"Yugi," I breathed, "that was…amazing." I could not hide the emotion in my voice, despite my efforts. It was then I comprehended the similarities between the small boy in front of me and the tiny newborn that had been crying in my arms moments before; both were the most gentle, innocent and pure of all beings. Yugi sighed happily.

"Birth is one of the greatest joys of all time. I've experienced over a dozen births in my lifetime, and I remember my first just as I will remember this one. The mother ewe was the first lamb I had ever helped to deliver." Emotion as I had never felt before swelled inside me until I thought I'd burst. I suddenly smiled.

Suddenly, finding a song didn't seem so challenging.

"Yugi, would you care to accompany me on the lute tonight? I need some music to accompany my song."

Yugi smiled back. I found myself drowning in that smile, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. His soft, youthful features etching themselves firmly into my memory, along with a single word.

__

Beautiful…

~~`*'~~ ~~`*'~~

Slaves. Dirty, worthless lowlifes that had no purpose other than to serve their master. They were uneducated, broken, and trained like dogs. Obey their master without question, or suffer the consequences. Needless to say, Priest Seto was not happy placing his survival in the hands of a slave. Putting aside his disgust, he adjusted his cloak and travel pack and turned to his new 'guide'.

"You ready yet, mutt?" he grumbled. This earned him a nasty glare and a growl.

"Hold ya horses pal," Jou replied. "You think you're gonna be able to make it ta the village wearing dark robes and a hood? You'll suffocate yourself. Put on something lighter."

"We don't have time, now are you ready to go or not?" Seto snapped back. Jou shrugged and started off into the city.

"Suit ya self, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Jou walked through the city streets and to the palace gates, Seto grumbling and fuming behind him. Jou rolled his eyes and started off into the desert, his spirits considerably lightened as they left the busy streets of the city behind them. He was going home! He'd get to see Yugi again, and Ryou, and especially his sister. In his excitement, Jou couldn't help but smile and quicken his pace. He heard Seto muttering grumpily behind him.

"Yous really should lighten up," he commented. Jou glanced back at the brown-haired priest, who was sweating rivers under his robes.

"Shut up, slave. I don't need to listen to your griping right now," Seto growled back.

"Okay okay, sheesh!" he replied. Jou couldn't help but smirk back at him though. "But yous might want to take off that hood, yous'll get dehydrated if you sweat too much."

Reluctantly, Seto had to agree. He was boiling under the thick cloth of his hood and cloak. After Jou had turned around, he shed the heavy garment and continued on in his light linen tunic. What bothered Seto the most was how unaffected the blonde was by the heat. Jou seemed so comfortable in his thin white shirt and tan slacks. Seto nearly slapped himself when he caught himself admiring the muscles on Jou's bare arms and through the thin fabric of his shirt. He shook his head and continued following, muttering and growling under his breath.

Jou watched Seto sulking behind him out of the corner of is eye. The deep scowl and harsh glare didn't fit well with the rest of the priest's handsome face. Jou sighed, there was just no pleasing this guy. He turned and stood directly in front of the brown-haired teen.

"Look, I know yous don't like the fact that you have to rely on someone else for once, but would you _please_ stop that muttering and relax?" Jou exclaimed. "We have at least a day's walk and you'll only make it worse if ya sulk and grumble da whole way." Seto narrowed his eyes, not wanting to be told what to do by a slave.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he retorted. Jou glared right back.

"Remember, I'm da one who knows my way around ou' here. I'll shut you up myself if I have ta."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Prove it!!"

Jou grabbed the priest by the shoulders and pressed his lips to his own. Seto stood frozen in shock, his mind barely registering what was happening before he found himself instinctively kissing back--and liking it. After a long moment of tongue-battling, Jou finally pulled away. They both stood in silence, trying to catch their breath under the baking sun.

"Point taken," Seto mumbled.

~~`*'~~ ~~`*'~~

Yugi's POV

I sat in the circle with the rest of the village, all of us eagerly watching Yami and Grandpa, who were deeply immersed in a game of senet. Right now, my Grandpa was winning and it was Yami's turn. One thing traditional to our initiation ceremonies is games and contests. So far, Yami had won every game of senet he'd played. He even beat me, so now he was facing my grandfather in a final match. Yami suddenly grinned and moved one of his pieces forward one space. I frowned, studying what his motives were by the position of his pieces. My eyes widened when I realized that he'd just pulled the winning move. Nothing my grandfather did could help him now, Yami had won. It didn't take long for him to realize that either, as he smiled and stood up, extending a hand to Yami in congratulations.

Everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Yami smiled and shook Grandpa's hand. I was taken back by how beautiful he was when he smiled. His sharp features softened and shined handsomely. I ran over and threw my arms around him, laughing and congratulating him.

"You did it Yami!" I cried. "You won! Nobody's ever beaten my Grandpa before!" I think I startled him at first, but he smiled and hugged me back.

"Thank you Yugi," he said, "you didn't do too bad yourself." That brought a smile to my face. It also gave me an idea.

"Are you up for another game, Yami?" I asked innocently. He looked at me strangely, I guess he knew I was planning something, but I gave him my puppy eyes and he just couldn't resist. He sighed and chuckled.

"What kind of game, Yugi?" he replied. I just grinned and beckoned for him to follow. I approached Grandpa and whispered into his ear. He grinned also and nodded.

"I think we ought to celebrate Yami's victory with a game of hockey!*" Grandpa shouted over the crowd. More cheers erupted at this and villagers began clearing the area in the center of the village, readying it for the excitement that was about to unfold. Yami, who looked as though he'd just been dropped off in a foreign country, stared blankly at me. I tossed him a not-so-innocent smirk and winked. Grandpa brought out a basket of palm branches and set it on the ground. "We'll divide up into teams and then we'll begin playing. The winner is the team with the best two out of three goals," he said. Grandpa split the villagers up evenly, giving each one of us a palm branch and setting up two buckets, one on each side of our playing area and tipped over on their sides. These would serve as the goals.

"Yugi," Yami whispered. I made sure that we ended up on the same team so I could help him understand the concept of the game. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what this 'hockey' is, I'll make a fool of myself!" 

I laughed.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. The object of the game is to hit the leather ball into the other team's bucket, or goal, with your hockey stick," I explained. "Just watch everyone for a few minutes and you'll get the hang of it." He seemed doubtful at first, but his usual confident and fearless look soon replaced the doubt. I found myself smiling, wishing that I could be more like him. Everything about him gave me the butterflies, especially his eyes. They were so different from any others I'd ever seen, and they held so much emotion, so much power. I supposed that made sense; he was, after all, a prince of Egypt.

"Heads up Yugi!" 

I shook my head and broke out of my daze just in time to dive out of the way of the oncoming ball. Apparently, I'd been spaced out over Yami during the face-off. I rolled over and stood back up on my feet. A giggling Ryou jogged by me from behind.

"Be a little more careful Yugi," he called out. I stuck my tongue out at him and joined in the rest of the game.

Yami joined soon after, accepting a pass up the field and scoring the first goal for our team. He surprised me with the ease in which he'd caught on to the game. Grandpa, who was refereeing, gave him a quick high-five before starting the game again in the center. This time, Yami was the one to face off against the forward on the other team. I hung back, deciding we needed a few more people on defense. Yami made a pass to Ryou, but the other team intercepted it and headed my way. I ran out to defend, attempting to make the player either pass or take a shot, both of which I could easily block. What I didn't see was the second forward charging straight at me in a double-team.

Yami, however, did notice. I remember hearing him call out to me, and the next thing I knew I was being plowed over. I hit the ground, waiting for the inevitable weight of the _much_ bigger player to crash over me. The impact never came however, and as I opened my eyes I discovered why. Staring into my eyes was a pair of rose-red orbs, the owner straddling his body over mine, holding himself up with his arms. I gulped. Yami evidently had thrown himself between me and my attacker. The person I expected to see on top of my lay a few feet away, only getting to his feet just now.

"Are you alright, Little One?" Yami questioned. I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath tickling my ear. Not trusting my voice, I nodded, and he stood up. After brushing himself off, he extended a hand to help me up. I accepted and got to my feet, picking up my hockey stick in the process.

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed and unable to hide the blush that insisted on covering my cheeks. Yami just flashed his dazzling smile that he'd only showed to me, and I nearly melted into a puddle of goo. I didn't know when or why exactly I started having these feelings, all I knew was that I had fallen for the former heir to the Egyptian throne--I had fallen _hard_.

Unfortunately, our collision episode allowed the other team to score, and we were now tied. Our team began to ready for the face-off, and Yami shot me a look. He didn't have to say a word, and I knew exactly what he was planning. I grinned, and gave him a curt nod, moving up so I was positioned behind him. Yami faced his opponent with an arrogant grin, and shot a glance at Ryou, who had seen our exchange and agreed wholeheartedly. Grandpa dropped the ball in the center, cueing Yami to start us off.

He caught the other team off guard when he slapped the ball back to me instead of forward toward the goal. I passed it quickly off to Ryou on my right, and charged up the field. Ryou flipped the leather bundle back to Yami in the center and followed my example; charging up to the wings near the goal. Yami wove expertly through oncoming defenders, flicking the ball ahead of him and allowing me to accept the pass. He sprinted toward the goal, and I landed a firm slap-shot pass. With a tiny flick, Yami sent the ball sailing into the goal.

Yami's POV

The cheers were almost deafening. Never before had I seen a group of just over fifty people make so much noise. I guess this 'hockey' was a big thing for these villagers. The excitement was contagious though, and I threw my arms above my head in victory. Yugi ran up to me and nearly knocked me over in a big hug. I laughed, I mean really laughed, for the first time in years. The rest of the team gathered around us, patting us on the back, giving high-fives and just plain having a good time. Eventually, people began to put the gaming equipment away and prepare for lunch. Comments on the game and the occasional congratulations still rippled through the merry conversation.

I wasn't expecting the sudden wave of agony and nausea that chose that very moment to tear itself through my soul. I clutched my chest and stifled a cry of pain, falling to my knees. I don't think anyone else noticed, because Yugi was the only one to say anything. I felt him kneel next to me and touch my shoulder gently.

"Yami?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I couldn't reply right away, all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the pain to slip away. I finally opened my eyes, sweating, dizzy, and just about ready to pass out.

"Not here," I breathed. Yugi nodded and helped me to stand. He looked around to make sure no one would follow and lead me into the oasis to the pond. I dropped to my knees again and splashed the cool water on my face in attempt to clear away the rest of the haze that clouded my mind. The feeling of dread refused to leave me though; I knew what that sudden wave had been. I knew all too well, and it was something I'd felt a select few times in my life, and hoped to never feel again.

"What's wrong?"

His soft voice startled me, I'd nearly forgotten the little one was there. I looked at Yugi, his violet eyes were wide and fearful. I pulled the boy into a close embrace, closing my eyes and trying to calm my rapid breathing. I felt Yugi wrap his arms around me, and I tightened my grip, one arm around his waist, the other cradling his head against my shoulder. Just being near him calmed the demons in my soul and drove the Shadows from my mind.

"Don't worry about it Yugi," I replied. The last thing Yugi needed right now was for me to burden him with my problems. "It's over now, it doesn't matter." Yugi tilted his head and looked me straight in the eye. He placed his palm softly on my chest, and I knew as well as he did that I couldn't hide the way my heart was pounding rapidly from the momentary trepidation. It was beyond exertion from the game, this was purely the feeling one gets when awakening from his worst nightmare.

"The heart never lies, Yami," he said softly. He had me there, he could feel the beating of my heart just as easily as I could. I tried to steel myself against the emotions that one small sentence sent flooding through me. Deciding against my better judgment, I sighed.

"A moment ago, I felt a strong surge of Shadow Magic--so strong it seared through my heart like a hot knife," I explained. "I've only felt this after a Shadow Game, when my father would banish the soul of his challenger." I gulped, feeling Yugi tense next to me. "Another soul has been taken this day."

"…He can't find you here, can he?" Yugi asked fearfully. I relaxed a little, letting a soft smile trace its way across my lips.

"No, we are safe here," I answered truthfully. "I will just have to stay watchful, and keep an eye on the Shadows." I gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go back to camp, I'm sure everyone's waiting for us." Yugi looked up at me and smiled; that one smile chasing away the rest of the darkness in my mind. He stood and we parted, both of us trying to hide the feeling of sudden loss at the removal of comforting warmth.

The rest of the celebration went by without any mishaps, I was challenged to about thirty games of snake and another fifteen or so senet matches as soon as lunch ended. Being practically raised on games in the palace, I had no trouble against the villagers, but it was all in good fun. Some began playing music, drawing others to dance together. About a dozen times Yugi tried to drag me up with him, but I was content on watching. Yugi was an incredible dancer, I soon noticed, and he seemed to be having the time of his life. I was soon distracted as a group of small children approached me and asked me how to spin a top. I smiled and immersed myself in showing them some tricks, as well as helping them to launch their tops for the first time. After spending a good half hour with that, I began to teach them to play Snake. Using as stick, I drew a game board in the sand and marked three flat rocks with charcoal to use as dice and colored rocks as game pieces. I then proceeded to instruct the youngsters on the rules and object of Snake. They really seemed to enjoy that game and I watched them play together.

The dancing soon died down and the children ran off to play and help their parents prepare dinner. I looked up at the indigo sky, noting the colors the setting sun was melting over the landscape. Yugi sat down next to me to catch his breath. I chuckled, brushing a rouge lock of golden hair from his face.

"We should go get cleaned up and changed, dinner will be ready soon," Yugi said. I nodded and followed him into the shanty. He opened a chest and pulled out a pair of white velvet pants that had strips of blue and green silk down the side and a gold cord belt, as well as a matching cape that had a loose clasp of gold.

"These are what you're supposed to wear tonight, mine are exactly the same, only a bit smaller," Yugi explained.

I nodded numbly, swallowing the sudden lump that had lodged itself in my throat. It wasn't the song I was worried about, more like having to sing in front of people. I sighed and began to change into the attire Yugi had given me. I fastened the cape around my neck and then tossed it over my shoulders similar to the way one would wear a scarf.

"Ready?" Yugi asked. I blinked; Yugi looked absolutely stunning in those clothes. He wore his cape identical to mine, exposing a small bit of his chest. The white and blue accenting the sparkle in his lavender eyes. I nodded, the butterflies in my stomach nearly doubling in size. Yugi took with him a small wooden flute and lead me outside. The sun had set and there was a blazing bonfire in the fire pit. We sat down and waited for the rest of the preparations to be completed, when Sugoroku spoke.

"My friends," he began, "tonight we welcome a young man into the family of our village. He has proven to be a strong, kind and caring youth, as well as a great friend." Applause answered the opening of Sugoroku's speech, and I fought to keep his embarrassment from showing. 

"Young man," Sugoroku addressed me, his voice full of excitement and kindness. I rose to my feet and bowed lightly in response. "Today, you have brought great happiness to our village in your skill and knowledge of games and puzzles. As part of your initiation, you will be baptized and reborn with a new name. From this day forward," he paused to dip his hands into a bowl of what must have been the purest water, and cupped it in his palms. "You will be known, as Yugioh. A name that suits you, for you are the king of games." 

The old man opened his palms, letting the crystal water shower its coolness over my face and chest. The villagers were cheering again, all of them standing on their feet. I bowed to Sugoroku again and joined him as he and the rest of the village sat down to eat.

Dinner was marvelous, consisting of roasted mutton and fish, fresh fruits and boiled vegetables, along with warm, fresh bread. Food had never tasted so good than it did at that moment. It was my first meal of my new life. I looked over at Yugi, who smiled and laughed merrily. Soft and cheerful conversation hummed over the banquet atmosphere, making this small colony feel more like home than the palace ever could.

"Yugioh?"

I looked up, Yugi's sparkling eyes looked happily at me. He had been the first to address me with my new name.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath, dispelling my fear and anxiety. I realized that this was my family, I had nothing to worry about. I smiled and nodded. Yugi stood and motioned to a few other musicians that had agreed to accompany him. I stood as well, intending to say a few words before I began. Everyone quieted when the became aware of us getting to our feet and waited expectantly.

"First," I began, "I would like to thank all of you for your hospitality, tolerance, and unlimited generosity for allowing me to become part of your family. You have taught me that you can't judge a man by how much money he has, or what he owns, and that we are all equally important, For this, I'm am eternally grateful." Another light applause drifted through the crowd. I nodded to Yugi, and he signaled for the band to start. The music began softly, gradually growing as Yugi entered with the light notes of his lute. When the intro ended, I opened my eyes and began to sing:

__

"A single thread in a tapestry

Though its color brightly shine

Can never see its purpose

In the pattern of the grand design"

Yugi followed this verse with a light trill of notes and a few dance steps. I emphasized the words with gestures and movement, walking among the spectators.

__

"And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the mountain's mighty face

Does it think its more important

Than the stones that form the base?"

My voice grew in volume and enthusiasm as I became more and more comfortable singing to my new family.

__

"So how can you see what your life is worth

Or where your value lies"

You can never see through the eyes of man

You must look at your life

Another trill from Yugi.

__

Look at your life through heaven's eyes"

All at once the music sped up and increased in volume, people rose to start dancing, and a chorus of voices began a steady and merry chant of _"Lai-la-lai lai-lil-lai lai" _and clapping their hands in rhythm with the music. Everyone formed a circle around the campfire and began to dance in unison, their arms spread out to touch the shoulder of the person on either side of them. The music slowed slightly again and I sang on:

__

"A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool fresh spring

And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy

Is greater than the richest king

If a man lose everything he owns

Has he truly lost his worth?

Or is it the beginning

Of a new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the worth of a man

In wealth or strength or size?

In how much he gained or how much he gave?

The answer will come

The answer will come to him who tries

To look at his life through heaven's eyes

Yugi stopped his playing and danced over to me, taking my hands in his and singing:

__

"And that's why we share all we have with you

Though there's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

There's a lot to go around"

His soft tenor contrasted melodically with my own deep baritone. I smiled and he started to sing again:

__

"No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance

And though you never know all the steps

You must learn to join the dance"

Yugi tugged lightly on my hands, urging me to dance with him. I chuckled and shook my head, but he just tugged harder.

__

"You must learn to join the dance" 

I gave in as the chants began again and pulled Yugi to the center of the circle. I held one of his hands in mine, and held my other hand in the air behind me. He let me take lead, and we danced, rotating in circles as we did so. He and I joined in the chorus chants, his bright smile beaming at me and pure happiness shone in his eyes. I couldn't hide my own either, and for once in my life, I didn't want to mask my emotions. I wanted Yugi to know what I was feeling. I danced over to a boulder near the fire and hopped up onto it, pulling Yugi with me. I sang out the last verse:

__

"So how do you judge what a man is worth

By what he builds or buys? 

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through heaven's eyes

Look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through heaven's eyes!"

I held out the last note, everyone chanted an exuberant chorus of_"Lai-la-lai"_'s along with me on that final note. The music built up, getting louder and faster until everything ended on a finishing beat. 

The villagers exploded into cheers and shouts of joy and excitement. Yugi shook with joyful laughter and jumped into my arms, knocking us both to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw him on top of me, the pure delight and happiness shining in his bright smile and soft lavender eyes.

"Yugi," I whispered. Never before had I seen anything so beautiful as he was at that moment. His expression softened and he lowered himself closer to me, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

Author's Note: Whew! Looooong chappie. Hope you all enjoyed, drop me a review an let me know what you think. Oh, and if you haven't heard that song before, I suggest you download it or watch the Prince of Egypt. The song just kind of popped into my head when I thought of the plot of my fic.

* Just another little bit of info for those of you who are interested, hockey did in fact originate from ancient Egypt. Palm branches were used as hockey sticks and they used a leather ball instead of a puck. If you want to know more, than you can easily find it by searching Google.


	10. Breaking Free

Author's Note: *Sigh* I'm really sorry everyone for the long wait, I know a lot of you thought I'd died or something, but I assure you, I'm alive and quite well. I have only three excuses for my late posting: 1)computer trouble [viruses, ect] 2) I didn't know where to go from the last chapter, hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you 3) Soccer, two session practices everyday has really taken its toll. 

But fear not! The start of my school was delayed 2 weeks because of construction, so I have lots of time to write more. Again, I'd like to thank all who reviewed and stuck with me, I don't think I need to list them all, you guys know who you are. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

It was warm.

So very, very warm.

He wanted to stay forever and never leave this warmth. Unfortunately, the sun would soon rise and he had to tend to the sheep. Yugi reluctantly opened his violet eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air. He could also pick up another fragrance, one of spices and cinnamon. Yugi smiled at this and looked up at the face that had dominated his dreams the entire night.

After the initiation ceremony, he and Yugioh had spent the entire night in each other's arms, just enjoying the company of each other. Yugi lay resting on Yugioh's chest, with the older boy clinging to him. He ran his fingers softly over Yugioh's eyelashes and forehead. Smiling slightly, Yugi gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away to get dressed. His actions were cut short when he felt the arms around him tighten and Yugioh mutter in protest. Yugioh peeked an eye open and glared at Yugi.

"Must you be up with the sun everyday?" he grumbled. Yugi giggled lightly and poked his tummy.

"Sorry, but this isn't the palace anymore. We gotta work," he replied. Yugioh burried his face in Yugi's neck, protesting his logic.

"Five more minutes," he requested. Yugi sighed and chuckled, nodding in agreement, not being able to resist due to the closeness of Yugioh's face to his. Yugioh seemed to notice this too and kissed him lightly.

After much complaining and protesting on Yugioh's part, Yugi was finally able to convince the older boy that he did in fact have to get up and do something. In all honesty, it was Yugioh's stomach that did the convincing, nothing else could have made him leave Yugi's arms at that moment. Together they dressed and emerged from the small hovel, greeted by the bustling village and the aroma of cooking food. Yugi and Yugioh each took a chunk of bread with honey and a few figs to sustain themselves for the morning's work.

"Good morning boys!" came the chipper greeting from Sugoroku. Both looked up and smiled, returning the kind welcome. "Yugi, I trust you'll head up to the oasis with the flock when you're finished," the man inquired with a raised eyebrow. Yugi rolled his eyes and nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, Grandpa," he replied, "some of them are ready for shearing. I'll bring them down to the village this afternoon." Nyla came up to Yugi's side and bounced around in circles in an effort to expend her constant supply of energy. Yugi broke off a small piece of his bread and fed it to her, calming her somewhat long enough for her to gulp it down.

"Now, we need to assign you some duties my boy," Sugoroku stated, referring to Yugioh. Yugioh just looked up blankly, clueless as to what he could do to help.

"I could use some help with the flock," Yugi piped in to Yugioh's rescue. Sugoroku eyed his grandson carefully. Yugi shrugged under the gaze. "Twelve new lambs were born this past few months and they're going to be a handful, even with Nyla's help." Sugoroku could see the reasoning behind Yugi's proposition, but suspected there was more to it than that. Whatever the meaning, Sugoroku let it go and allowed Yugioh to accompany Yugi to the oais.

Yugi lead Yugioh to the outskirts of the village, herding stick in hand and Nyla trotting along at his heels. Yugi paused and looked up at his taller counterpart. Yugioh paused with him and looked down into the bright amethyst pools of Yugi's eyes, losing himself in their burning light and cheerfulness.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling. Yugioh couldn't help but smile back

"Let's do it," Yugioh replied, ready and eager to learn from the small angel gifted to him from the heavens.

@}-'-,-'-,--

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Seto had to ask for about the thousandth time. Jou rolled his honey-brown eyes again and sighed heavily.

"Look, if ya ask me that question again I'm gonna pound ya and leave ya for the scorpions," he replied grumpily. "We'll get there when we get there!" They continued on in silence after that, Seto sulking behind Jou and the blonde strolling casually along the riverbed, pleased he could so easily convince the priest to follow his advice. It was another three hours before the fringe of the oasis came into view. Seto snorted in disdain when Jou's face lit up at seeing the edges of his home. He scowled even harder when the blonde ran ahead, lauging happily at the thought of finally returning home.

Jou ran through the dense forest of the oasis until he came to the clearing where Yugi usually took his sheep. He heard Seto grumbling and trudging after him, but ignored the brunette and let his eyes scan the riverbed and pasture for the familiar crown of tri-colored hair and the yips of Nyla. Sure enough, Jou spotted Yugi standing atop a boulder with the flock wandering at his feet. He was surprised, however, to see a taller version of his buddy running in little circles, apparently chasing a small lamb that absolutely refused to cooperate.

"Yugi!" he shouted with excitement. The small boy looked up from his target of amusement and spotted Jou, shock and happiness spreading across his face. He hopped off his perch on the boulder and grabbed the other's hand, shaking it to get his attention. The taller boy looked puzzled for a moment but the expression faded when he looked up and saw Jou bolting towards them with a less enthusiastic Seto in tow.

"Jou!" Yugi cried as he leapt into his friend's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in the service of the High Priest," he said after releasing Jou from his death grip.

"He would be," Seto injected bitterly, "but we were sent out here to find _you_, Your Highness." Seto shot a pointed glare at the former prince, earning a glare in return.

"Well then you wasted your time," was all Yugioh said before turning his back and stalking away from the priest. Yugi's smile faltered when he sensed the tension between former prince and priest. Seto's glare hardened, and he lunged at Yugioh, tackling him to the ground and straddling him, gripping the collar of his tunic.

"You listen to me Yami," he growled, "I came all the way out here to find you, and I refuse to return to the palace empty-handed." Yugioh stared long and hard at the brunette sitting on him, boring his scarlet gaze into the other's cobalt stare.

"Yami is dead," he declared, drawing a flash of confusion and surprise to the priest's face. "I am now Yugioh, and this is my home." With a strong shove and a swift kick, Yugioh freed himself out from beneath Seto and rose to his feet. Yugi approached him and tentatively touched his fingertips to Yugioh's arm in comfort. Yugioh tossed him a loving glance before returning his attention to the young sorcerer.

"Now," he stated, crossing his arms, "you can either leave here and tell the Pharaoh that Yami is dead, or if you insist I return, you can duel me."

Jou, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange looked from one to the other, curious as to what they were talking about. What the heck was a duel? Jou didn't see either of them with a weapon, so he shrugged and plopped down on the ground, intent on enjoying the action. Yugi saw this and rolled his eyes. _Typical Jou,_ he thought to himself.

"If you choose to duel me, your father will be able to sense your magic, and know that you are alive," Seto countered.

"That is why we will make the terms of this agreement binding," Yugioh answered. "If you win, I will follow you back to the city. If I win, however, you will leave here, and tell the Pharaoh that I was killed in our duel. Do you accept my terms?"

Seto studied the former prince long and hard, searching for any sign of bluff or deception. He found none, Yugioh was totally serious. Seto stared a little longer before growling in reluctant agreement.

"Fine, duel accepted. When and where?"

"Now, inside the oasis, out of sight of the village," Yugioh answered. He turned ot face Yugi, who stood behind him, eyeing Seto warily. "Go back and tend to your flock Yugi, I don't want you to be hurt." Yugi frowned at the order, unwilling to leave Yugioh alone with this stranger.

"I will not sit by and allow you to face this battle alone," he replied with a firmness that was uncharacteristic of him.

"Yugi," Yugioh scolded, "I do not wish to take the risk of you falling under the influence of the Shadows, you will return to your village. I will be there shortly."

"Only if you win this duel!!" Yugi shouted, tears coming to his eyes from the intensity of his emotions. Yugioh opened his mouth to retort, but the words died on his lips from the look in the little one's eyes. "If you lose I'll never see you again. I don't want to lose you Yugioh..." he whispered. Yugioh's face softened, and he took Yugi in his arms, holding him close and allowing him to feel secure. "Please," Yugi pleaded, "please let me go with you..." Yugioh sighed, and nodded grudgingly, feeling a sense of dread fill his heart at the satisfied smirk that played on the lips of a certain young priest.

Jou watched all of this with a soft smile on his face, glad that Yugi had finally found someone who cared so deeply for him. He wished to find such a bond himself, and it appeared to the blonde that one was forming between himself and Seto. Jou could only hope he could be as lucky as Yugi. He looked up and caught Seto staring at him. Jou looked back, startling the priest and causing him to look away blushing. Jou chuckled.

Yugioh released Yugi and turned toward the oasis, beckoning for Seto to follow. Jou shot Yugi a nervous glance before setting off into the thick forests. Yugioh picked his way through the underbrush and began to scale the rocky face of a cliff, climbing up and up until he reached the flat summit and turning to wait. Yugi went and stood behind him, Jou following closely behind.

"All right, Seto, let us begin the duel," Yugioh stated, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his appearance regal and confident. Both broke into stance at the same time, standing sideways in a lunge, one hand extended out front, palm down and the other out wide behind them. Seto summoned first, spreading his arms and thrusting his fists in front of him. The action ripped open a portal from the living realm to the Shadow realm. Yugi gaped as the most frightening creature he'd ever seen emerged, ready and eager to do battle.

It was a huge, bluish white dragon, as tall as three men with glowing cerulean eyes. The dragon spread his wings and let out a mighty roar, the air around it crackling with energy. Yugi was nearly terrified, but Yugioh didn't flinch, his gaze fixed upon the priest.

"Behold my mighty beast, the Blue-Eyes-White Dragon!" Seto shouted with a grin. Yugioh said nothing, but stepped forward and dropped into a low crouch, one hand touching the ground, the other extended behind him. His eyes snapped open, and his whole body glowed with an amethyst hue. Yugioh slowly stood, raising his hand above his head, drawing a trail of magic seemingly from the ground. He threw his raised hand out to the side, causing the thin streak of magic to split open.

"Come to me, Dark Magician!" Yugioh declared. The mage emerged from the purple mist, clad in violet robes and armor with his staff in hand. "Your dragon will be no match for my spellcaster, Seto!"

"We will see," Seto shot back. "White lightning!" At the priest's command, the Blue-Eyes opened his jaws and rained a shower of brilliant white balls of lightning at the Dark Magician. The black mage deftly leapt into the air, avoiding the lightning and landing gracefully on the ground a few paces away. Yugioh stepped up and began conjuring a spell.

"I place a spell from the Book of Secret Arts on my magician, enhancing his power!" he called out. "Now, dark magic attack!!" The Dark Magician twirled his staff, and then extended it in a burst of black magic. The attack was perfectly on target, and came so fast the dragon had no time to evade. The ivory beast was struck in its gut, roaring in pain and rage. Seto growled, enraged at having his monster made into a fool. He raised his hands above his head and swept up a torrent of magic with them.

"I herby summon the second of the four Blue-Eyes! Join your brethren and attack!" Another rift opened between the two realms and to Yugi's utter horror, another shimmering white dragon emerged from the void, the exact twin of the first. The dragons attacked together, dealing a devastating blow to the magician. Yugioh heard Yugi cry out behind him, and willed his monster to his feet, the strain wearing on his endurance. Unbeknownst to Yugioh, Seto had begun to mutter a trap spell under his breath to prepare for the next attack against him. Yugioh gritted his teeth and prepared himself for what he was about to attempt.

"I summon Curse of Dragon, and Gaia the Fierce Knight," he said determinedly. A skeletal serpent and a brilliantly armored knight leapt through two dimensional rifts that appeared behind the Dark Magician. Yugioh took a deep breath, the sweat pouring down his face beginning to worry Yugi. Seto also was beginning to feel the taxing effects of wielding the shadows, but hid his fatigue. "Now, two monsters will join as one, combining power, spirit, and strenght, to become Gaia the Dragon Champion," Yugioh bellowed. 

As he spoke, the dragon and the knight began to glow, their forms disappearing and their spirits joining. With a brilliant flash, the two became one, the knight mounted upon the serpent, waiting for their master's command. Yugioh's chest heaved with exertion, and he staggered a bit. Yugi leapt to his side, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, supporting some of his weight. Yugioh shot his little one a look of tender gratitude, and stood again.

"Attack together!" he ordered. The two monsters glanced at each other and nodded, both unleashing their might together. "Beat that, Seto!" Yugioh shot. Seto just grinned. He thrust his palm foreward, a spell written in hieroglyphs erupted from his hand.

"Waboku!!" he screeched. Both of Yugioh's monsters recoiled and fell back from the force of the magic. Yugioh stared wide-eyed.

"What have you done?!" he demanded. Seto snorted in disdain.

"The pharaoh's brat and you don't even know the effects of the Waboku trap?" he sneered. Yugioh just glared in return. "It negates your attack for one turn, allowing me more time to create my ultimate beast! I summon the third Blue-Eyes, and fuse all three together to create the Blue-Eyes-Ultimate-Dragon!"

Yugioh's eyes widened, and he extended his arm in a protective manner across Yugi's chest, positioning himself between Yugi and the battle field. He felt the small boy latch onto his arm when the three monstrous creatures roared and began to join into a single, terrifying three-headed beast. Each of the three heads opened its mouth, spraying a torrent of deadly lightning directly at Yugioh's Dragon Champion. The knight let out a mighty roar before shattering and dispersing back into the realm of the Shadows. The loss of the knight hit Yugioh...hard. He staggered back, struggling to hold his footing. He refused to kneel before his adversary.

"Yugioh..." came a soft voice. The said person looked to his smaller counterpart, worry and fear present in his wide eyes. Yugioh grimaced and fought to summon as much magic as he thought he could handle.

"No beast under my command is any match for the Ultimate Dragon's power, and I don't have the time or energy to use a magic and trap strategy," he explained. "There is only one..." Yugioh trailed off, his eyes hardening hand his stance tensing.

"What's wrong Prince? Losing your touch?" Seto sneered from behind his creature. Yugioh stiffened and braced himself for what he was about to do. Driven by the pain caused by his father, and his fear of what would happen to Yugi if he lost this duel, he stood with his eyes closed, arms spread out to the side, and he began chanting. He finished the spell, and opened his eyes. A circle of glowing hieroglyphs and symbols lit up on the ground around him, and a five-point star in front of him.

"Seto, your dragon is a formidable beast, nearly invincible," Yugioh stated. As he spoke, the hands and feet of an enormous creature began emerging from four points of the star. Seto's eyes widened in horror.

"It...it can't be!" he stammered.

"But he is no match for The Fobidden One!" Yugioh bellowed. The head of Exodia followed the hands at the top point, and Exodia clawed its way through. Yugi stood, astounded at the sight. Exodia had the look of a pharaoh, with a permanent grin plastered on its somewhat chilling face. Its hands and feet were shackled with chains that remained attatched to the five points in the Shadow Realm. "Now Exodia, OBLITERATE!!" Yugioh's mighty voice rang out, and the beast launched an all-powerful attack from the center of its palm, utterly destroying the three-headed serpent. Seto let out a scream as his beast was brutally shredded and thrown back into the darkness. Exodia slowly retracted back into the portal from whence it came, the Dark Magicain disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. The battle was over, Yugioh had won.

Yugioh lifted his head and stared at Seto. The priest had collapsed to his knees, eyes wide with shock and total disbelief.

"It's not possible, The Forbidden One was banished because it was thought to be too powerful. How could he unleash its power and control the might of Exodia?" he babbled.

"Because I see the Shadow creatures as living beings, whereas you see them as instruments of power," Yugioh answered, "Each monster has a heart, and until you understand that, I'm afraid you will be defeated every time." Seto snapped from his trance, and glared mockingly at him.

"The Shadow creatures are nothing more than that, beasts spawned from the darkness of the world, they have no soul." he spat. 

"Regardless, our agreement was binding, so you will leave here and never retun," Yugioh said.

"One day we wil meet and duel again, and you will beg for death before the end." With that he stood and turned to leave. "Come Jou, we're leaving." Seto's tone when speaking to the blonde surpised Yugi, it wasn't nearly as harsh or cold, but more warm and soft. Jou frowned, but tossed a goodbye glance at Yugi and followed.

"Jou where are you going?" Yugi asked. Jou didn't have to follow Seto back to the palace, he could stay here.

"Sorry Yug, but..." Jou trailed off, scratching his head. "Me an' Seto, well...this might be my chance..." Yugi noticed the blush that crept onto his face and understood. He smiled softly and nodded, assuring his friend that he needn't say any more.

"Bye Yug," he whispered and walked hand-in-hand with Seto through the oasis back to the city.

Yugioh heaved a great sigh and collapsed on the ground. Yugi dashed over and cradled the taller boy in his lap. Sweat poured down his sharp features in rivers, and his eyes were nearly as red as the irises from exhaustion.

"Yugioh?" Yugi cried frantically. "Are you all right? Say something!"

"Yes little one," Yugioh rapsed, "I'm all right, the duel just consumed a large amount of energy and I will need some time to recover." Yugi smiled.

"You did it, you're free," he whispered. "You defeated the Ultimate Dragon."

"This time," Yugioh countered, "I just hope I have enough strength when next we meet." He looked up to the sky and sa it was nearing afternoon. "We should head back to the village, Nyla can't handle all those sheep by herself." 

"I'm more worried about you, nevermind the sheep," Yugi exclaimed and helped Yugioh to his feet, staying close for support and the enjoyment of being around him.

"...I love you Yugioh," he whispered timidly. There was a hitch in Yugioh's breath and a slight break in his step at the statement. Never before had anyone, save his mother, said those words to him, and rarely ever had he ever said them back. He looked at the small boy, whose face burned a bright red, and smiled lightly. He stopped walking and tilted Yugi's chin up, kissing him softly. It wasn't passionate, but was filled with a mutual love and respect.

"Long have I desired to hear those words," Yugioh murmured when they finally parted, "but never had I dreamed that they would be said by one as beautiful as you." Yugi blushed again, but smiled gently. They had known each other for a very short time, but nothing seemed more right in all of Egypt than their love. Together, they returned to caring for the flock, never looking back.

Later that night, Yugi had to help Yugioh back to the village, the events of the day finally catching up to him. Yugi explained that Yugioh was unused to working under the sun and was suffering a little sunstroke. Sugoroku lead them into the sleeping chamber, and left to fetch Yugioh a bowl of warm broth. Yugioh collapsed down on his bed, one arm draped over his eyes, his chest heaving and entire body aching. Yugi kneeled next to him and stroked his forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly. Yugioh removed his arm and sat up, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes, for the thousandth time," he answered with amusement, "now will you stop fussing over me?" Yugi giggled at his expression. but his laughter died as Yugioh suddenly grew serious. "I am worried though, with the Shadow Games getting out of control and the pharaoh under their command, I fear for the salvation of Egypt."

"What can we do?" Yugi asked. Yugioh sighed.

"Nothing at the moment. Until the Shadows make their independence known, all we can do is wait. It's just a matter of time," he answered. Yugi crawled onto Yugioh's lap and hugged him gently.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it, you left that life behind. Now you have us," the little one said. Yugioh mentally started at the statement, realizing that Yugi was right. It wasn't his problem anymore, so why should he care? _Because you have the power to stop it,_ came a nagging voice in the back of his mind. Yugioh closed his eyes, dispelling all his thoughts in attempt to clear his mind. He didn't need this right now, and the alluring warmth of Yugi's body was beginning to lull him to sleep. Yugioh decided he'd keep an eye on the happenings of Egypt, opening his senses for any danger, and leaving it at that. If anything were to happen, he would know before too long.

Author's Note: There you have it, and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the shortness of it, but the next chapter is gonna be a doozy. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied at how it turned out, but I can tell you that things are going to get angsty from here on out. I already know the ending and have a sequel in mind. So hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by next week, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks so much for all of your support!


	11. Promise of the Heart

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm back!! Wow, I actually updated within two weeks, it must be a record or something. Anyway, thanks a thousand times to all my reviewers. Honestly, its your comments that keep me going on this. I just hope you guys like this chapter, it gets kinda angsty and sappy, but I hope I don't disappoint you. ^_^ On to the fic!

~~Four Years Later~~

Yugioh remained with Yugi and the village for four happy years. Their relationship grew and blossomed into a beautiful love. Yugioh hadn't changed much, but he wore his hair shorter. Yugi had grown a bit, and remained just a hand smaller than Yugioh, but his chipper attitude toward life hadn't dulled. Despite his happiness and freedom, a looming shadow was growing in the back corners of Yugioh's heart. He felt it a little more each day, until finally he couldn't deny it any more; something was wrong.

~~Yugioh's POV~~

I sat beneath an acacia tree, watching Nyla chasing a lamb in circles. I lost myself in my thoughts. These past years have been some of the best in my life, but I can't help feeling that something is amiss. I looked up and saw Yugi trying to call Nyla back, telling her to leave the lamb alone. I chuckled at his antics, as he began chasing Nyla in circles.

Yugi...

Never had I found myself happier than when I was around him. The boy had stolen my heart and melted the icy wall I'd built around my soul. Waking up and seeing his sleeping face next to me everyday is more than I could ever ask for. I love making him smile. His smile his heavenly, as is his laugh. I love making him laugh; it can bring happiness to anyone's day. Lately he's told me that I've been pensive and detached. I was afraid to tell him of the growing threat that had haunted me as of late.

Yes, the Shadow Games were indeed growing. I feared that soon they would break free of all human control. Ever since that day I declared that Yami was no more, I have watched their activities closely, and I could feel them covering Egypt in a shroud of lies and deceit. I could feel the growing powers of the pharaoh--wondering just how long it would be before he looked beyond his kingdom borders towards other lands.

"Yugioh?" Yugi's voice broke through my dark thoughts, drawing my attention. His brow was furrowed in concern and he walked over, sitting down next to me. "Daijabou ka?"

"Hai Yugi, I'm fine," I answer. He raises an eyebrow, and I can tell he doesn't buy it.

"You've been like this the past couple of days Yugioh, something must be wrong," he said back. I looked to the ground, unable to meet his gaze. I don't want to tell him, such knowledge could put him in grave danger. "I want to know," he demanded. I look in his eyes, seeing that he truly does want me to tell him. I sighed.

"They're getting stronger," I whispered, "I can feel it." He looks confused for a moment, but the look soon disappears and becomes one of dread.

"The Shadows," Yugi said back. It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. We sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "I thought you would have forgotten by now." My insides clenched, he sounded sad, and it hurt me to hear it.

"I would like nothing more than to banish the influence of the shadows from my mind," I said, "but they're a part of me." I looked up at him and saw his saddened expression. I wrapped my arm around him--kissing his forehead lightly. "But no matter what happens, nothing will keep us apart." Yugi's face brightened at this and he returned my embrace.

"Just remember that I love you, Yugioh," he said. "Nothing else matters." I turned so I was facing him and gazed into his lavender eyes. Yugi leaned back and I crawled on top of him, bracing myself on my arms and leaning down to kiss him By Ra was he beautiful, he reached up with a tentative hand and stroked my cheek. Our moment was interrupted when Nyla began barking and the sheep scattered, running into the forest of the oasis. We both looked up in alarm, trying to discern what had caused all the commotion. We could hear screams coming from the direction of the village.

"What's going on?" Yugi cried. A third eye glowed upon my forehead, something that hadn't occurred in years--it could mean only one thing.

"We must get to the village!" I shouted. I stood and bolted, Yugi close behind me. What we saw there filled my soul with rage and terror. Everyone was distraught, running in every direction in fear. Circling above the houses of my home was a creature I hoped I'd never have to see again.

"Blue-Eyes?!" Yugi screamed behind me. Unfortunately, his cry drew the attention of the beast and he launched a white-lightning assault in our direction. I barely had enough time to cast Mirror Force before the attack struck. The lightning rebounded and flew back at the dragon, who dodged with a quick shift of its mighty wings. My resolve hardened and I ran out to the clearing in the center while everyone hid, watching my every move.

"Yugioh!" came Sugoroku's shout, "What are you doing?!" I ignored him, focusing my concentration.

"Curse of Dragon, come to me!" I shouted. The serpent materialized in the sky above me from an inky black hole and swooped down. I leapt up and stood on its shoulders; allowing it to carry me up with it, facing the Blue-Eyes. Why was this creature here? Was it sent by Seto, or was it a rogue Shadow that finally broke free of control? So many questions filled my mind, questions without answers, but I didn't have time to ponder as he dragon attacked again. My own creature dodged the attack and circled its adversary.

Knowing that my Curse of Dragon had not enough power to destroy the Blue-Eyes, I summoned the Dark Magician and used the power from the Book of Secret Arts to make him stronger. The magician levitated beside me, ready for attack.

"Curse of Dragon, Dark Magician, attack together!" I ordered. I knew the Blue-Eyes was powerful, but with the combined power of my monsters he was easily overpowered and struck down by the fire of my dragon and the black magic of my mage. I breathed a small sigh when the creature dissipated and dissolved back into the Shadow Realm. My monsters landed softly on the ground, Curse of Dragon allowing me to climb down, before both returning to the land of the Shadows. I stood in silence for a moment, turning around to see the shocked faces of the villagers and Sugoroku, and the worried face of my little Yugi. I swayed a bit...then collapsed.

@}-'-,-'-,--

It must have been a good six hours before I woke, because when I did, I was inside, lying shirtless on the bed with Yugi and Sugoroku sitting watch. The sky outside was dark, lit only by the campfire in the fire pit. I tilted my head to look at Yugi. His gentle features showing concern. Violet eyes brightened in surprise and relief when they locked onto mine.

"Grandpa, he's awake!" Yugi whispered. Sugoroku dropped whatever it was he was doing and sat down beside Yugi. Yugi had his hand clamped tightly to mine--earning it a gentle squeeze from my own before I pulled myself into a sitting position. I grimaced as my muscles burned with stiffness and fatigue.

"How are you feeling?" Sugoroku asked. I opened my eyes and put a hand to my forehead in attempt to dispel an oncoming headache.

"Like I just jumped off a pyramid," I muttered back sourly. "It has been four years since I've handled any kind of Shadow Magic, so the experience was taxing." Sugoroku gave me a serious look, and I found myself having to stifle a wince at the gravity of his expression.

"Yugi told me you are the son of the pharaoh," he stated grimly. "How come you never told us?"

I sighed. "I hoped I could've left that life behind me. I truly despised the path set before me, but perhaps it was more of the image my father gave me of what I was to become."

"Only you can change who you are and decide what you'll grow into," Sugoroku murmured. I frowned and focused my eyes on my lap.

"I know," I whispered, "and after the attack on the village today, I've come to a decision." I paused here, biting through the knowledge of the pain this decision would cause me. The horrified look I saw on Yugi's face out of the corner of my eye increased that feeling a thousand times. "Evil is growing in Egypt, I've felt it everyday for the past four years. If I remain here I'll only bring more danger. I think its time I stopped hiding from myself and returned to save my people." Solidifying my resolve, I opened my eyes and looked up. "I've decided to return to Egypt and reclaim the crown." A tiny, almost inaudible sob reached my ears. My eyes focused on Yugi, who had his eyes shut and his face contorted in pain.

"If you have to go," came his shaky voice, "I'm going with you!" His eyes opened, revealing pain, determination, and desperation. I glanced at Sugoroku, and he nodded, leaving us in peace to work through this.

"No Yugi," I replied sternly, taking him in my arms, "this time, I must insist that you stay here where you'll be safe."

"But Yugioh--" he pulled away and tried to protest, but I interrupted him.

"If you return to Egypt you'll become a target. My father knew of our love before we fled the city, and he knows that you would be the key factor in destroying me." I wrapped my arms around the small boy again, tears stinging my own eyes. "I won't lose you Yugi, I can't lose you." 

"I don't want you to go," he whispered. "I want you to stay here, with me." Yugi's pleading words broke my heart, and I nearly cried with him. 

"I'm sorry tenshi," I murmured, letting a tear slide down my cheek. "I must leave when the sun rises." I pulled back from the embrace and looked into his deep, sad eyes.

"Stay with me tonight then," he requested. "If this is to be our last night together, I want to spend it in your arms." 

I smiled gently, lying down and pulling back the soft blankets, allowing for him to crawl in beside me. Yugi lay next to me, resting his head against my collarbone and entwining his fingers with mine. I breathed in the fresh, clean scent of honey that clung to his thick but soft hair.

"What if you don't come back?" he whispered, spilling out his deepest fears. "I'll be all alone again..." My heart clenched, pain and guilt washing over me like a tsunami. I sat up again and leaned against the pillows on the wall, pulling him with me and looking into his eyes.

~*~Yugi's POV~*~

There was so much emotion in his eyes, a storm of crimson pain and sadness, but also a deep firestorm of undying love and devotion. He pulled me close, holding me to his bare chest and closing his eyes. I melted into the loving embrace, never wanting it to end. He shifted his grip and gently pressed the side of my head to his chest.

"Do you hear that?" he asked softly. My eyes fluttered shut and I listened. The comforting sound of my Yugioh's powerful heartbeat reverberated throughout my whole being. I sighed at the feeling, bringing my hand up and placing it over his heart, wanting to feel its soothing rhythm as well as hear it, to assure myself that this moment was real. "I swear upon the beating of my heart I will come back to you. Nothing can destroy our love, not even the powers of the Shadows."

I wept at his promise, realizing all over again just how much he loved me, and I him. I held him tighter, and felt him kiss my forehead. He turned my face up with a light touch on my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. I poured all my pain, grief, love, and desperation into that kiss. I could feel Yugioh doing the same, pain fueling both our actions. He deepened the kiss, lying back and making his caresses more tender, more amorous. I rolled over, pulling him on top of me and losing myself in a swirl of bliss.

Hours later, we both lie in the arms of one another in the afterglow of passion, exhausted and content. "Aishiteru Yugioh," I whispered, "zutto." I lay on his strong and muscled chest, feeling his rhythmic breathing and the warmth of his body. I kissed his neck softly and felt his heart flutter.

"And I you, my aibou," he replied, his rich voice resonating from deep within his chest, sending tingles up my spine. With a final sigh of contentment, I closed my eyes and allowed the soft beating of Yugioh's heart to lull me to sleep.

~~'@'~~'@'~~'@'~~'@'~~

Pharaoh Nebhotep stood in the great hall of his palace, gazing upon the scriptures and stories engraved in hieroglyphs on the wall. The recordings of Shadow Games played by the last four generations of pharaohs was written here. Pharaoh Nebhotep looked forward to the day where his own pyramid would be complete and his life's story etched into the stone of history. The pharaoh's eyes darted in the flickering torch light; a small sound catching his attention. Ah, High Priest Seto. The young one had taken his father's position after the man was killed in a Shadow Game a fortnight past.

"What news have you High Priest?" he asked through the gloom. For the sun no longer shined in the city of the Pharaoh. Half of Egypt had been covered in a permanent cloud of darkness.

"The conversion is nearly complete," Seto reported. "Over four hundred stone tablets have been sculpted so far."

"Excellent," the pharaoh replied. With a dark smile, Nebhotep paced about the chamber, still observing the carvings on the walls. "With the Shadow creatures stored into etched stone, I can control their power for eternity; as well as an army strong enough to conquer the world!"

Seto stepped back, a little taken back by the pharaoh's claim. The pharaoh didn't realize that they were slowly losing control of the Shadows. He frowned, if he could somehow lock the monsters into the stone tablets, he could imprison them and make them slaves of the royal family; powerless to harm anything unless summoned and instructed by their master. But that would take time, possibly too much time.

"Perhaps you would like me to place a seal upon the Shadow creatures, after the completion of the carvings, so that they may not be used against us?" Seto asked. Nebhotep stopped and turned to face Seto, studying him.

"Brilliant," he blurted. Seto blinked, surprised that the pharaoh had actually taken is advice.

"I shall begin right away." With that, he bowed and left. Striding down the halls, Seto frowned deeply. He had not mentioned to his lord that the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon he'd sent out a few days ago had yet to return. He was also almost positive he'd sensed the appearance of the Dark Magician, but it was so brief that he'd dismissed it as a renegade emergence of a monster out of control. Seto had not informed the pharaoh of his suspicions--much to his distaste--because of a binding agreement he'd made years before. "Soon," he muttered, "not even he could stop us."

~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@

A thin streak of sunlight pierced through the closed door. I clenched my eyes tighter, trying with all my being to deny the inevitable meaning behind the rising sun. My eyes opened and almost immediately filled with tears. For with the dawn came a new day, a day that I new would bring about great change, for both me and my little angel.

I looked down at his sleeping face, feeling a single tear trickle down my cheek. Last night had been the most special and loving of all the nights we'd spent together. I brushed his bangs from his face, the reality of what I had to do crashing down around me and eating away at my very soul. A tear dropped from my face and landed on his forehead. I gave him a tender kiss and crawled out from the bed slowly, not wanting to disturb him.

"You're really going, aren't you?" came a soft, sad voice; a voice that caused my heart to break. After a pause, I dressed myself in light linen leggings and a thin open vest. I turned around and looked into Yugi's large purple eyes as the boy finished donning a long, loose-fitting robe.

"Yes," I replied sadly. "My people need me. The Shadow Games must be stopped." I could see his pain, his anguish, and it was tearing my soul in two. I nearly fell over as Yugi threw himself at me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and sobbing into my chest.

"Please Yugioh," he pleaded, "don't leave me!" I said nothing, but held him tightly and cried with him. We stayed like that for a long moment, before I slowly released him and tilted his chin up. I could feel my soul shredding to pieces as I prepared to say good-bye.

"I'm sorry aibou," I croaked, my voice heavy and breaking. "I--" I almost couldn't bring myself to say it. "I have to go." My hand still joined tightly with his, we stepped outside and were greeted by the sad faces of everyone I'd grown to know and love these past four years. I gave each of them an apologetic look, and walked to the village entrance--their eyes followed me the entire way. Yugi and I stopped at the mouth of the village, dozens of onlookers sharing our pain. I steeled myself when he turned to face me.

"So this is it then," Yugi squeaked, pearly tears running down his cheeks in rivers. His whole body trembled violently; it pained me even more to know that it was all my doing. "This is good-bye?" My gaze softened and I took his other hand in mine.

"For now little one, yes," I answered, "this is good-bye." Yugi broke down then, no longer holding back his heartache. I wiped his tears from his eyes and coaxed him to look at me. Looking in his crestfallen eyes, I spoke. "Remember my vow to you Yugi," I said, placing his palm flat on my bare chest, sealing my promise. His eyes emptied of tears and filled with undying love. He threw his arms at me in one last desperate embrace. I tilted his face up and caught him in a passionate kiss, the last kiss we would share until the threat of the Shadow Games was destroyed. His palm was still pressed firmly to my chest in a desperate attempt to be closer to my heart. I sensed this and parted the kiss.

"You have nothing to fear Yugi," I whispered. "No matter where I am, my heart is with you." I gave him one final, gentle, tender kiss and began to pull away. He held onto my hand and chest until the last second before he wrapped his arms around himself. I kept my eyes locked on his while summoning a monster to make my trip to the city short. The stretch of desert between the village and city was small, but was a full days walk on foot and I didn't have the time to walk it. The gleaming white form of Silver Fang materialized beside me; kneeling and allowing me to climb up on its shoulders. "Sayonara aibou, aishiteru."

With that final sentiment, I turned and sped off into the desert; leaving Yugi's heartbroken face far behind me. I didn't look back, for if I did, I wouldn't have had the heart to leave him. 

@}-'-,-'-,-

Yugi's POV

I watched Yugioh ride off into the desert. Each stride of the beautiful white beast was a knife shredding my soul into thousands of tiny pieces. I soon found myself slipping into denial and I tried running after him. I think I got about five paces before Nyla came and grabbed my robe in her teeth, halting my chase. It was then I collapsed to the ground in sobs. Nyla did her best to comfort me, nuzzling me with her furry snout and sitting beside me.

Eventually I ran out of tears. Standing, I turned around and saw Grandpa standing behind me, waiting patiently. I walked over and let him embrace me. Together we walked back to the village.

"Do you want some breakfast, Yugi?" he asked gently. I shook my head in a soft 'no' and headed to the oasis with Nyla. Hopefully the solitude of watching the flock would soothe my aching heart and bring me peace of mind. I found the sheep grazing idly in the usual area; a small pasture amidst the trees. I spotted the tree where Yugioh and I sat the day before, remembering that it was here that Yugioh finally told me that the Shadows were growing.

I sighed, walking over to the tree and taking a seat beneath it. Nyla came and sat beside me, unusually melancholy, and rested her chin on my lap. I sat there all day, lost in thoughts of the last four years. I didn't realize the sun had set until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jerked suddenly, startled, and immediately regretted spending an entire day without moving. My whole body was stiff as a board. I winced and looked up, finding myself looking into the soft brown eyes of Ryou. The white-haired boy frowned in concern and knelt down beside me.

"Are you going to be all right Yugi?" he asked, "You've been up here all day." I sighed.

"I don't know Ryou," I answered honestly. "I'm just so afraid..." He smiled softly and tilted my chin up.

"Don't worry Yugi," he said, "Yugioh made a promise to you. A powerful one at that. He loves you, and I can assure you he's not about to let you go." Ryou's words brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Come,' he said, "it's getting late, and you haven't eaten anything all day." I chuckled slightly and stood up, following him back home.

@}-'-,-'-,- ** -'-,-'-,-{@

The city was dark, darker than I'd ever seen it. I could feel the air cool dramatically as I approached the city gates. Silver Fang slowed and stopped at the threshold, allowing me to climb off before disappearing back into darkness. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. I was appalled at the change in the atmosphere. No longer were the streets bustling with music and dance. Few people roamed the streets; those that did looked broken and forlorn. Shadow Monsters ran about the city, warring on both humans and each other.

So much has changed. 'I must put a stop to this,' I told myself. I picked my way through the city, hoping to go unnoticed and unrecognized. A great roar filled the sky and my eyes darted around looking for the source. It didn't take me long to find it; one of Seto's three Blue-Eyes glided overhead. I cursed silently and dove behind a large wicker basket, praying to Ra the beast hadn't seen me. 

It flew over my head, circling the city once before making its way back to the palace. Looking at the palace brought another problem to my attention. How was I going to get in there without getting caught? I sighed, it was yet another question I didn't have an answer to at the moment. I decided it best to circle the castle walls and hopefully I'd find an opening that way.

`__`__`__`__`__`

` ` ` ` ` `

"Your Highness, you must do something!" the High Priest insisted, "The Shadows are becoming too powerful, we won't be able to control them for much longer."

Pharaoh Nebhotep stood above his city on a balcony, taking in glory of power the Shadows had bestowed upon him. Soon, he would have enough power to look beyond the sands of Egypt and conquer the world. The thought put a broad grin on his deranged features.

"Put a sock in it Seto," came an arrogant sneer. Seto turned and fixed his glare on the blonde soldier that had entered the hall. "His Highness knows all of the Shadow's growing activity, having ordered most of it himself."

"I am aware of that Marik, but the monsters aren't always so loyal," Seto sneered back. As he spoke, the glittering body of his Blue-Eyes descended and hovered above the balcony. Seto looked at the creature expectantly with his hands folded behind his back; the wind form the dragon's beating wings caused his robes to billow about him.

__

'I have news for you Master,' came the voice of the dragon in his mind. Seto nodded and the creature continued. '_The prince has returned, I saw him wandering about the city streets. I believe he has returned to reclaim his place.'_ By now Seto's eyes were wide with surprise and alarm.

"Was he alone, or was there another?!" he asked frantically, disregarding the fact that both Marik and the Pharaoh stood listening to him.

__

'There was no other, except the monster that brought him here.' came the reply. Seto blinked and thought for a minute, he was interrupted by a magical chime, signaling that the Eye of Horus had appeared on the forehead of the pharaoh. Nebhotep's gaze turned sharp and snapped in the High Priest's direction.

"I sense Yami is near," he growled. "You told me he died four years ago!" Seto bit his lip, his own gaze turning icy at the memory.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord," he said smoothly. "I was bound by the wages of a Shadow Game."

Nebhotep's eyes narrowed. "You lost?!" he shouted. Seto said nothing, but stared straight into the pharaoh's eye. Nebhotep thought for a moment. If Yami was here, alone, then where was the little slave scum he'd run off with? Could it be possible Yami had left him behind? A feral grin spread across his features.

"Worry not, Priest," he said, somewhat more cheerfully. "I will allow you to redeem yourself. Send out your dragon to find Yami's lover; you know of whom I speak. Bring the child to me, and I will give you full control of the Shadow Games."

Seto arched an eyebrow. Ultimate power, that was what Nebhotep was offering him. Ultimate power over the most tremendous force in the world.

"What about Yami, what would you have me do?" he asked. Nebhotep smirked.

"We don't have to worry about him. Once we have the child, he will be putty in our hands."

Seto grinned, and nodded curtly; sending his dragon with a swift flick of his wrist. Nebhotep grinned as well; amused at how stupid and predictable his priest's feeble mind was. Seto turned and stalked back to his chambers, leaving a muttering Marik in his wake.

Seto opened his chamber door and found Jou against the window staring out over the city. Seto approached the blonde from behind and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Jou sighed, Seto's warm embrace soothing his uneasy mind. Seto sensed this and spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

For a moment, Jou was silent. He loved Seto, yes, but something about him had changed. Seto was no longer so open around him; he'd become more cynical and cold. Jou wasn't stupid, contrary to popular belief. He could see that Egypt had changed as well, and that it all had to do with the Shadow Games.

"How far is this gonna go?" he asked. Jou tilted his head and could see Seto's confused expression. "The Shadow Games," he clarified. The priest winced and left Jou's side to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That was one of the reasons I came to talk to you."

Jou turned and waited expectantly.

"The pharaoh has discovered that Prince Yami is alive, and he ordered me to seek out and take his lover hostage." Seto's voice held no emotion, but Jou felt a rock sink to the pit of his stomach.

"Yugi?" he exclaimed in alarm. "Why Yugi?!" Seto's eyes were cold as ever and focused on Jou's own honey-brown.

"Once we have Yugi, we can manipulate Yami any way we want. Like the pharaoh, I know that Yami has an exceptional amount of Shadow energy. However, his inexperience makes him incapable and ignorant of the magnitude of power he could unleash," he answered. Jou focused his eyes on the floor.

"Yugi's my best friend, you can't just treat him like he's wheat to be bartered with!" Jou cried. Seto's expression hardened even further.

"You will not speak against the pharaoh, and you will not speak against me." Seto narrowed his eyes. "And you **will** learn your place, slave."

The High Priest's words brought tears to Jou's eyes. Just a year ago, such words would never fly from Seto's mouth in his direction. It was final proof to Jou that the Shadow Games had finally taken hold.

@}-'-,-'-,-

~*~Yugi's POV~*~

It was late. I had come home with Ryou and eaten dinner with the rest of the village, but I couldn't stand to be around so many people right now, so I'd wandered off. Grandpa would be worried, but I hadn't gone far. I sat in the branches of a tree on the outskirts of the village, trying to calm the torrent of emotion swirling in my mind and soul. Despite all my efforts, my mind refused to deter its bittersweet thoughts away from Yugioh.

I sighed. Just the thought of his smiling face was enough to bring me to tears. When was it that I had fallen so hard? Perhaps it was the night he'd forsaken his life as a royal to spend the rest of eternity with me. Yes, that was indeed the moment that sealed the door on my heart. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the approach of my grandfather.

"Yugi?" he called.

"Right here," I answered. I saw him follow the sound of my voice and he stopped beneath the tree to look up at me.

"Are you all right Yugi? You didn't eat much," he said, concerned. I nodded.

"I'm fine Grandpa, I just needed some time alone."

He looked slightly unconvinced, but thankfully he didn't press the issue. "Do you want to go to bed?"

I shook my head, sleep would do me no good right now. "No Grandpa," I answered, "I'm going to stay here a little longer." Grandpa nodded in understanding and left. My eyes followed him back to the village and filled with tears again. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face in them. "What am I going to do without you Yugioh?!" I cried to the heavens. I sat there for what felt like hours, sobbing. Eventually I fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

`~`~`~`~`

I awoke early the next morning, the discomfort of sleeping in a tree finally getting to me. I dropped from the branches and stretched. Instinctively I looked around for Yugioh and called his name a few times. Then the memory of yesterday slammed into me again, bringing with it a sharp spike of agony that dulled into a steady ache. I wandered back to the village, knowing Grandpa would be angry that I hadn't returned last night. Not that I really cared, but I didn't want him to worry over me.

As I was walking, I felt a dark shadow pass overhead. I looked up and squinted against the glare of the sun. At first I saw nothing but a nameless silhouette, but as my eyes adjusted I could make out an all-too-familiar form. '_Oh no..._' I thought with dread. A loud, piercing roar confirmed my fears. The Blue-Eyes-White Dragon circled the village once, almost in warning. Everyone in the village emerged from their quarters and turned their eyes to the sky just in time to see the enormous creature open its mouth to attack.

Author's Note: And I think I'll stop it there. ^__^ So, what did you think? Was it too sappy? Anyway, I've already got the next chapter started, and I can tell you right now, there's gonna be a MAJOR angst warning. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP.


	12. A New Reign has Begun

Author's Note: *wince* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M...

Naito: *whacks Wolfy with metal bat* Revenge is sweet. XD

A/N: x_x uuuuuunnnh.....I actually think I needed that.

Naito: ^_^

A/N: *sigh* I won't insult my readers' intelligence by making up excuses as to why I'm so late with my updates.

Naito: Could that anonymous review have something to do with it?

A/N: Yeah, that did get me going, I wish they had been a little more polite though...

Naito: Why? You needed a good kick in the pants, and it finally got you away from that possessed monkey...

A/N: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY MONKEY?!?!

Naito: o.o Well...YES!! It's a Ra-damned stuffed monkey!! It's not supposed to speak!!!

A/N: Naito, you just have NO imagination, do you?

Naito:...

A/N: Grr....where's my cat? Maybe she can make you somewhat less disagreeable...

Naito: O.O!! IIIiiieee!

A/N: Tch, fine. *opens mystical portal of doom and throws Naito back to Merodi-chan's realm* Thanks for letting me borrow him Merodi-chan, I hope I taught him some manners. ^_^

And without further ado...on with the fic!!

~~Yugioh's POV~~

I grumbled and muttered bitterly to myself. Where was the blasted tomb robber when I needed him; he of all people would know a way into the palace besides the front door. Night was falling, and I didn't want to have to sleep on the streets. I sighed, completing my third circle around the castle walls and sitting against the side of a sandstone complex. _What am I going to do?!_ I thought furiously.

"Return to where you came from," came a voice from the alley darkness, answering my silent question. "You have not the knowledge or understanding of the Pharaoh." Startled, I spun around, instinctively preparing a spell to defend myself.

"Show yourself!" I barked. A brief silence followed, before the voice answered in the same soft and mysterious tone.

"As you wish."

I squinted my eyes a bit, straining to see who it was. The figure of a slender man clad in robes and a turban strode forward with an ethereal grace. He paused before me, remaining sheltered by the darkness, but close enough for me to see evidence that suggested he may have once been one of my father's councilors. He stared at me with emotionless eyes; a golden ankh hung from a leather cord about his neck. I relaxed slightly, sensing that he was no immediate threat to me.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask; after which I silently cursed myself for voicing my curiosity. The man blinked slowly, and his somber demeanor was beginning to give me the chills.

"I am Shadi, a monk of the temple of Ra. I am searching for the one with the power to lock away the Shadows and cast them from this world for eternity," he replied in a monotone. "I would know your name, in exchange for mine." I stared at him a moment, silently debating with myself on which name to give him.

"I am Yami," I finally replied, "I am the son of Pharaoh Nebhotep." This news brought a look of temporary shock to the man's blank eyes. He slowly walked toward me, taking the golden ankh from around his neck. Shadi stopped at an arms' length from me.

"If what you say is true," he said, raising the ankh and pointing it at my forehead, "then there may yet be hope for this world." The ankh turned, and I immediately felt my entire body go numb; my eyes lost focus and a faint buzz infringed on the edges of my mind. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak...it was as if he'd stopped time. Just as soon as it had come, however, it was gone. I blinked and shook my head; unsure of what had just happened. I looked back up into Shadi's eyes, seeing a faint smile on his face.

"You are as you say Welcome home Prince Yami," he said with a slight bow.

"I didn't come here for a welcome," I said dryly, "I came here because of my father, and his recent dealings with the Shadows. I've felt their power grow steadily over the past four years, and I've come to put a stop to it." Shadi nodded in response.

"Come with me," he said, turning and walking slowly back into the alleys. "Long have I searched for one capable of sealing the Shadow Games within their own realm. I will show you the way." 

Not seeing any other option, I followed the man through the streets and into an abandoned shrine. He walked behind the central statue (this one of the god Osiris) and pulled open a bulkhead revealing a staircase that lead to a chamber beneath the ground. I paused at the top of the stairs, stretching out my senses and gathering Shadow energy around me should it become necessary. I looked around the shrine, noting the undisturbed dust and cobwebs; all evidence that the Pharaoh abandoned the gods and now turned to the Shadows. Shaking my head, I muttered a quick prayer to Osiris and descended down the stairs after Shadi.

He lead me down a long, bricked corridor lined with torches and stories of past Pharaohs etched on the walls. At the end of the hall lay a large, open room. Against the far wall rested two clay urns with oil lamps on either side, and in the center of the room lay a stone pedestal. It looked like a ritual chamber, and resting on the pedestal were six golden objects; an eye, a ring, a rod, a set of scales, a necklace, and in the center lay an inverted pyramid. A woman with long, dark hair dressed in priestess's garb stepped forward from the flickering shadows of the chamber.

"Welcome, Prince Yami," she said, "I am Isis Ishtar, keeper of the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Scales."

I frowned in confusion. Keeper of the what? My eyes fell on the circle of golden items in the center of the room. I could sense great power emitting from them; immeasurable power. Were they what she was talking about?

"What is all this?" I asked, "Why do I feel such power from these objects?" Shadi strode along and stood beside Isis, closing his eyes.

"These objects, called Millennium Items, were created for the sole purpose of controlling the Shadows," he explained. "We bestowed upon them great power, but their power will grow even greater when combined with yours. Once the proper elements are acquired, one with enough power can seal the Shadows within their own realm, and lock their magics within the Items. I am the holder of the Millennium Key, the seventh of the Millennium Items." It took a few minutes for Shadi's explanation to sink in, but once it did, I knew that it had to be done.

"Tell me what I must do."

@}-'-,-'-,--

Seto paced about the dusty halls, waiting for a report from Marik on the whereabouts of Yami. He sighed. Seto wasn't one who liked to be kept waiting, and Marik was supposed to meet him there fifteen minutes ago. He began to ponder the possibility of sending a Blue-Eyes to fetch him, snickering at the mental image the thought projected. Seto didn't have time to take the thought any further, however, as Marik slinked around the corner, a sour expression spread across his face.

"What kept you?" the High Priest demanded. "You're almost twenty minutes late!" Marik just rolled his eyes.

"My apologies oh-most-Holy-One," the guard muttered sarcastically. Seto scowled.

"I don't approve of your nonchalant attitude towards this matter, if Yami gets away--"

"Don't you lecture me about letting the bastard escape!" Marik cut off. He glared daggers at the priest, his eyes ablaze with loathing. "I swear I will take his life if it is the last thing I ever do! He'll not get away with the murder of my father."

"Then where is he?!" Seto nearly shouted. Marik folded his arms and leaned against the palace's sandstone wall.

"My men searched the entire city; not a trace of him was found," he replied. "Either he's left the city, or has found a way into the palace." Seto frowned and shook his head.

"Impossible, the palace is surrounded by the aura of the Shadows, I would know if Yami were within its walls," he said thoughtfully.

"Then he must have fled the city. Damnit!" Marik cursed. Seto thought for a moment, before grinning slowly. Marik saw the look, and knew that his chance for revenge hadn't slipped away from him just yet.

"Even if he has left, it won't be long before he returns," the priest said. Marik's lavender eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he asked. Seto snickered, and beckoned Marik to follow him. He lead the guard through a large archway and down a spiraling stairwell. Seto paused to lift a torch off the walls and proceeded down the dark hallways toward the dungeon cells. He stopped at the last barred recess in the wall and held up the torch to cast its light to the figure inside it.

"We have the bait."

The flickering torch light illuminated a small figure curled up into a ball in the far corner of the cubicle. Marik's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to peer through the gloom to get a better look, then widened considerably; a wicked grin spread across his face. The figure inside looked up, wild locks of tri-colored hair framed a tear-stained, yet determined, child-like face. Marik cackled maniacally.

~*~Yugi's POV~*~

I sat in the darkness; cold, beaten, and nearly broken. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears from my eyes. I had nothing now. My friends, my family, my home...all of it was gone; taken before my very eyes just a sparse two days ago. My mind floated back to my last vision of my home. I'd burst into the village just in time to see the mighty Blue-Eyes descend upon the people of the settlement. I could do nothing but watch as every hut, every man, woman, and child was burnt to a crisp by the creature's white lightning. I remembered seeing my best friend Ryou trying to flee in terror and crushed as shards of wood and stone flew from a shanty struck by the beast. I remembered the scent of burnt flesh of people I'd cared about, and the blank look on my grandfather's face as he lay on the ground, a deep claw wound in his chest.

I cringed. The mere memory of that day was enough to make me sick. Never before had I seen such a slaughter. The cursed beast that brought about such a massacre showed no mercy; it took pleasure in hearing their screams and tearing them life from limb. Never would I be able to rid myself of these images and memories. The fact that I could still practically smell the blood of my fellow villagers disgusted me to no end. After the blue-eyed-monstrosity finished with the village, it came for me. But it did not reward me with the sweet gift of death. No; instead it dragged me here, forcing me to live with these cursed memories, alone in the depths of the Pharaoh's prison.

I was mere inches away from being broken. I had lost everything and everyone I'd ever known; yet there was one thing that kept me going. It was the only thing I had left, and it was also the only thing they couldn't take from me. My hand found its way to my chest and a faint smile graced my lips as a warm feeling spread through me. Yugioh...the promise he'd made to me...the love he'd given me. Nothing could destroy that, not even death. It was this one hope that kept me from giving in. As long as I knew Yugioh was still out there, I refused to break under the hands of the Pharaoh; I refused to give them the pleasure of seeing my spirit die.

I looked up from my deep reminiscing trance, well aware of the tear stains on my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I heard the footsteps of the High Priest and head guard as they approached my cell. What exactly they were doing down here was beyond me. The blonde guard peered in at me; his eyes widened and he plastered a feral grin onto his face.

"We have the bait," the priest whispered to him. It took me a few moments to comprehend what he'd meant, but as soon as I did my eyes widened and a spike of fear lanced through my heart. They were going to use me to get to Yugioh. The blonde and brunette both cackled madly and left the room, leaving me to wallow in my own fear and despair. If Yugioh found out I was here, there was no doubt in my mind he would come for me, but what of himself? I prayed to every god known that he would be safe.

~*~Yami's POV~*~

Sweat poured down my face and I grimaced under the strain of the task at hand. Shadi explained to me that if I was to have any hope of defeating the Shadows I had to make them a part of me. I focused all my concentration on letting the Shadows merge with my mind; the strain was beginning to take its toll on my physical body, but at the same time I was being overwhelmed understanding and knowledge of their magics. It was addicting, the level of control over their powers I gained was exponential. Finally, it was over. A part of the Shadows infused itself in my soul, and a part of my soul went into them.

I lowered my hands from their outstretched position, panting heavily and letting my eyes flutter closed. I heard Shadi approaching me, but I ignored him. It had been the same thing for almost a week; I'd spend hours developing my Shadow powers, then spend a few more hours listening to Shadi and Isis lecture. Shadi stopped beside me, but I wasn't in the mood to sit and listen to his teachings at the moment. My mind floated back to days not too long ago, where right now I'd be lazing under an acacia tree near the oasis of Yugi's village. Yugi would come over and tackle me to the ground playfully and scold me for falling asleep on watch. I sighed heavily, the memories haunting my mind yet again. How I missed the boy and the small, quiet life of the village.

Finally, I stood straight and snapped my eyes open. The light of five torches flickered on the walls of the chamber, making the murals dance and almost come alive. I looked at Shadi, who was dressed in his usual robe and turban. I stood dressed dark blue sleeveless robes, the front open and my chest exposed, held together at the waist by a silk sash. Shadi looked at me with his blank purple eyes.

"You've come a long way in a short amount of time," he commented. I snorted slightly and crossed my arms.

"I didn't come here completely clueless as to what I'm getting myself into," I retorted. "I just hope it will be enough when the time comes."

"It will have to be," Shadi said, "you are the only hope we have of stopping the Shadows before everything goes to far." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Spare me the lecture Shadi," I groaned. Turning my back I left the chamber and returned to the confinement of the small quarters I'd roomed in since my arrival. I flopped down on the makeshift bed and crossed my arms around my head. I wouldn't admit it, but I shared Shadi's fear. I had gone four years without even thinking about my own Shadow abilities, and to now have a part of them infused with my soul...it seemed almost overwhelming. Sighing, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Isis paced about the ceremonial chamber. She barely spared a glace when Shadi entered the room, too deep in thought about what was to come. The dreams she'd experienced the night before weighed greatly on her mind, and she hoped and prayed to Ra and Osiris that they were not what she thought they were. She'd seen a young boy, similar to Yami in appearance, in the custody of the pharaoh. Shadi stood silently for a few moments, watching her, before he finally lost patience and snapped.

"What causes your restlessness, Isis?" he demanded. "You're beginning to drive me mad!"

Isis stopped pacing and turned to answer. She was interrupted by a brilliant flash in her mind; with it came the image of a Shadow Game. Prince Yami stood at one end, while High Priest Seto stood at the other, both absorbed in the heat of a battle. That image disappeared and was replaced by two silhouettes, one on its knees holding the other close, apparently sobbing. Again, the scene dissipated and she saw one final image: the glowing of all seven Millennium Items and the shattering of the Millennium Puzzle. Isis opened her eyes and gasped, falling to her knees and clutching her head. Shadi looked on in alarm and knelt down beside her.

"What's going on?! What's happening?!" he nearly shouted. Isis opened her eyes and stood shakily, leaning heavily on Shadi's shoulders.

"I had a vision while I lay sleeping last night, and again just a moment ago," she began. "I am unsure of the exact meaning, but I know we are running out of time. A feeling of foreboding haunts my heart. I have sensed the presence of an innocent soul, but I do not know its meaning."

"An innocent one?" Shadi repeated. "What do you mean?" Isis frowned.

"He bears a resemblance to Prince Yami, only slightly younger. I sense a great purity in the boy's soul," she replied. "The pharaoh is holding him captive in the dungeons of the palace."

"Who is it?" Shadi wondered aloud.

"I recall a single word from my dream last night," Isis added. Shadi waited expectantly. "Yugi.." 

"Yugi?! What do you know of Yugi?"

Both Shadi and Isis spun around and stared at the figure in the doorway. Yami stood, somber and regal, and waited for an answer. Isis fidgeted uncomfortably before answering.

"Do you know what it means?" she asked.

"Yugi; he was a slave in the palace. He took me to his village when I ran away four years ago," Yami replied.

"I've sensed the aura of this boy lingering somewhere within the pharaoh's palace. I feel a great connection between the two of you," she explained. Yami's eyes grew wide and his blood went cold. It couldn't be, there was no way! Yugi was safe at the village where Yami left him. Yami ran outside the temple and quickly summoned the Winged Dragon.

__

'What is your command, Master?' the blue lizard silently asked. It hovered above the ground, creating small whirlwinds from the beating of its leathery wings.

"Fly into the desert and seek out the village that sheltered me for the past four years. Look for a small boy with a resemblance to myself," Yami ordered, covering up the tremor in his voice. Without a word the creature turned and soared off over the city and vanished among the dunes. Yami followed it with his eyes until he could see it no longer, silently praying to every god known that Yugi would be safe. When the dragon was out of sight, Yami turned and stalked back into the temple.

Without a word to either Isis or Shadi, despite their inquiries, Yami stalked into his chambers and began changing his clothes. He emerged a few moments later dressed in all black, slacks and a sleeveless tunic, as well as a cape draped across his neck like a scarf. He darted his eyes to the two figures in the doorway. Shadi and Isis stood there, looking at him. Yami spun and glared at them.

"I know what you're going to say, so don't bother," he snapped.

"You're not ready for this my prince," Shadi warned, ignoring Yami's comment completely. Yami sighed, shook his head, and pushed through Shadi and Isis and through the door back into the main hall of the temple. Both Shadi and Isis followed closely, trying to convince him to stay.

"Yami if something happens to you then all is lost!" Isis pleaded.

"You aren't ready to face the pharaoh, wait until you've had a few more weeks experience!" Shadi shouted. Yami turned around and shot them a vicious glare, balling his hands into fists and growling.

"You don't have a clue as to what you speak of," he snarled. "I will not leave Yugi in the hands of a monster such as the pharaoh."

"Why do you care for this boy Yugi?" Shadi asked, confused and angry. Yami was silent. Fear's icy grip had wrapped itself cruelly around his heart. The thought of Yugi in any kind of danger was enough to drive him to almost any extreme.

"Do you love him?" Isis asked. All she had to do was take one look at Yami and her thoughts were confirmed. Yami hung his head.

"My father gave me a slave just over four years ago," he explained. "He was unlike anyone I'd ever met. Shortly after my mother's death, I fled from the palace; he offered me shelter in his home village where we discovered our love for each other. We've been together ever since. Just the thought that my father's done anything to harm him..." Yami trailed off, fury boiling in his veins. Dark energy gathered around him and he released all his feelings of helplessness in one blow, driving his fist into the brick wall, leaving a large, broken crater.

"Calm yourself, my prince," Shadi commanded. Yami's anger flared up again momentarily, but he beat it back down again and grudgingly relaxed. Shadi sighed. "I can see that there will be no stopping you if the boy is indeed in the palace, however, I suggest you wait for the return of your messenger to find out for sure this Yugi is in there."

Yami winced. He hated it, he hated everything his father did. Nothing would please Yami more than to barge into the palace and wring the pharaoh's neck, but he knew Shadi was right, if he rushed in there blindly with no idea what Pharaoh had in store for him, he would lose any hope of ever defeating the darkness.

"I will wait," Yami concluded, "three days. No longer, no shorter; in three days I will confront the pharaoh."

~*~Yami's POV~*~

Little did I know those would be the longest three days of my life. Shadi drilled me nonstop with lessons in curses, spells, and dueling strategies on day one. He'd send one creature after another after me, and all the while, the only thing I could focus on was watching out for Winged Dragon's return. Shadi scolded me multiple times for my distracted behavior, and I had to resist the urge to send him on an indefinite visit to the Shadow Realm.

"You must stay focused," he said for the thousandth time, "the smallest loss of concentration can cost you the duel." I rolled my eyes and focused again on my current challenge. Man Eater Bug stood just a few meters away from me, and my job was to conjure the Swords of Revealing Light and sustain them for as long as possible. It was no easy feat either; the Swords required a tremendous amount of willpower to keep them in effect. So far my longest was three battle turns, and that had nearly left me exhausted.

After about another four hours of various drills and training, Shadi seemed satisfied and told me to get some rest. Being in the shape I was, I wasn't going to argue with him. I entered my chambers and flopped down onto my makeshift mattress. I had nearly dozed off when Winged Dragon glided in through the window and dropped lightly onto the floor beside me.

__

'Master...' came the ethereal voice.

"Did you find anything?!" I asked frantically. "What did you see?!"

__

'...Nothing Master, nothing but charred ruins. There is nothing left, not a single survivor.' My heart turned to lead and dropped. The sadness in the beast's voice was only a fraction of what I was feeling. Ryou, Grandpa, even Nyla...they were....gone. I looked up at the door and saw Shadi and Isis standing there sympathetically. I bit back a scream of rage, and buried my tears deep inside, putting on a cold, hard mask.

"Shadi," I said, standing and throwing a dark cloak over my shoulders, "let's continue, we have a lot more to do."

"Prince Yami, you need to rest now, you've already overexerted yourself for today, and--" he tried to explain, but I cut him off. He didn't understand, Yugi needed me _now_, and I wanted nothing more to avenge the family I'd come to know and love during my years in exile. Nothing could make him understand what I was feeling.

"We don't have time," I snapped coldly. "You will teach, I will learn, I will master, and then I will defeat the darkness of Egypt." I left him no room for argument as I stalked out of the room.

~**~~

By the end of the second day my sensitivity to even the smallest ripple in dark magic had become so acute that I could almost sense the thoughts of every creature that wandered freely throughout the kingdom. Luckily I had learned how to shut out their voices and focus my concentration. Currently I sat cross-legged in my cot, meditating about the preparations I would have to make tomorrow before heading into the city once again. My biggest concern was how in the seven hells I was going to find Yugi. Sighing, I lay back on the cot just as Shadi knocked on the door. I peeked open an eye and glanced at him to let him know he had my attention.

"I understand this has been difficult for you," he began, "but I want to say that you are making tremendous progress. We only need now to find the location of this Yugi." I closed my eyes and thought for a minute.

"Knowing my father, he's most likely to be kept in the dungeons below ground," I replied. I sat up. "I don't know of any way of getting inside without being noticed."

"You don't have to go in unnoticed," Isis spoke up. "Your goal is to defeat the Pharaoh and reclaim the throne. Then you will have the power to seal the Shadow Games."

"But what of Yugi?" I demanded, furious that these two monks seemed to think him nothing more than a liability in the scheme of things.

"You cannot focus on Yugi," Shadi replied. "Defeat the pharaoh first and you won't have to worry about his safety. The pharaoh is our threat now, _that_ should be your only thoughts. Am I clear?"

I glared at him, hating everything he said. But I knew he was right. If I went in there demanding the release of the boy, surely they would kill him. I reluctantly nodded and averted my eyes.

"Very well," he replied calmly, bowing his head. "We will set out tomorrow at dawn. Get some rest, you're going to need every bit of your senses and energy."

Nodding, I lay back on the cot and closed my eyes, hearing Shadi exit the chamber. Grief of the loss of those I'd come to love over these last few years tore into my soul again. The thought of all those friendly people being wiped out, and all because of me...a deep sadness filled my heart. Though my heart bled mostly for Yugi. How I missed his touch, his eyes, his voice...I could only speculate what he was going through, knowing his home and family are no more. Depression engulfed me and I decided to take Shadi's advice and drown my thoughts in the spell of sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be quite a day.

~~*^*~~

The following morning I was up even before the sun. I was full of jitters, but even more, I was full of determination. The Shadows' presence in this world ended this day. I got up and dressed in a black leather sleeveless-shirt, a scarlet cape draped around my neck and flowing down my shoulders, and light black slacks. I slipped on a pair of shoes and left the room.

I watched the sun rise from my perch in the top of a statue on the roof of the shrine. The sun did little to light the scorched, stormy sky. An uncharacteristic cold wind whipped about me, causing my cape to slap my shoulders. My gaze turned to the palace, as if reminding me of the obstacles I would face. I was well prepared, knowing that the pharaoh was the most powerful duelist in Egypt (having grown up with him) and that it was going to take everything in me to beat him. My thoughts also drifted to Seto, and I wondered if he would oppose me too. It didn't matter, this needed no be done, no matter who got in my way.

I stretched out my senses, getting a feel for those around me. I could sense my father waiting for me inside the palace, and I was startled for a moment when he called out for me, as if luring me into a trap. I mentally slapped myself. If I could sense him, then there should have been no doubt he could sense me. Suppressing a chill I stretched out again and nearly fell over when I felt the light touch of another mind. This mind was bright, pure, and sent an image of childlike innocence. Yugi. This was Yugi's mind. By reaching further, I felt him respond. He was sleeping, so he was unconscious of what was happening, but it still lightened my heart to know he was still there and still longing for me as I longed for him.

Determination set in, and I opened my eyes. The wind still whipped around me and the sky began to flash with lightning. My eyes narrowed in focus. I sent out one message to the pharaoh: "I'm coming for you." The eye of Horus shown brightly on my forehead and let out a high-pitched chime-like whistle. I leapt from the height of the statue and began to fall. I opened the darkness and allowed myself to be swept toward the palace upon the back of the Curse of Dragon. _'I'm coming Yugi...' _ I called silently.

We approached the castle quickly. I could see my father standing on the palace roof, arms folded and dressed in dark pharonic robes. He was waiting for me. With a swish of my cape I leapt off the dragon, dismissing it. I landed on the sandstone roof in a clap of thunder and flash of lightning, on one knee with both my fists on either side balancing me. Slowly, I stood up and looked into the face I'd hoped to never see again.

"Yami?" he sneered, faking shock, "Is it really you? After four long years my son has finally come back to me?" I scowled at him.

"Spare me your games," I snapped. "I am here for only one thing. You and I will duel, and the victor will hold the crown and title of Yu-Gi-Oh."

"What's the matter, my boy? Aren't you happy to see your old man again?" I just stared at him, and his mask of mock hurt and surprise melted into a devilish smirk. "Fine, have it your way."

Before I could react I was struck in the chest with a missile of dark energy. I skidded on my back across the roof and kicked myself back up onto my feet. I dodge-rolled out of the path of another missile. Quickly gathering my bearings I summoned Silver Fang. The white beast leapt in front of me as it entered the living realm and began circling Nebhotep. The pharaoh then summoned his own creature, Doma the Angel of Silence. It had the appearance of a dark fairy, with large eyeballs on its shoulders and clad in light armor and a spear. Doma attacked, and Silver Fang dodged. Then Silver Fang lunged and Doma fell back. This attack-and-dodge dance continued until Nebhotep placed a trap on the ground, and sure enough, Silver Fang's paw eventually landed on it. The Steel Trap gripped itself around Silver Fang's leg and Doma struck. With one final howl of defiance, the white beast dissipated back to the Shadows.

"Come now Yami, I expected much more from you," the cursed pharaoh chided. 

I growled and summoned another creature. An elven warrior clad in green held a silver sword in a ready position as he appeared in front of me. The Celtic Guardian struck swiftly, cleaving the other in half and sending him back to the darkness. I summoned Feral Imp as well, not trusting what my father would do next. He didn't disappoint when the forms of Ansatsu the ninja and the Sorcerer of the Doomed materialized before me. I cast an Unicorn Horn charm on the Feral Imp to help raise his strength. Sorcerer of the Doomed began to cast his own spell, but my electric imp launched his lightning attack too quickly. The spell caster dodged, and dodged again, until he was impaled from behind by my Guardian's blade. To finish him, Feral Imp sent one powerful blast. The sorcerer was no more. Yelled in triumph, but was cut short when a throwing star missed my left temple by mere inches. I looked around, reaching out with my magic, and sensed Ansatsu lurking in the shadows. My father chuckled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself yet, boy," he sneered. "You can't attack what you can't see." Sure enough, just when I thought I had the ninja, he disappeared into nothing, only to reappear somewhere else. Feral Imp and Celtic Guardian tried attacking, but every attack hit nothing but air. The sky was too dark, Ansatsu could hide in the slightest shadow. Wait...shadows...that gave me an idea. The eye glowed upon my forehead again and I spread my arms wide and began to chant.

"I summon Swords of Revealing Light!" I bellowed. Five iridescent swords hung in a circle in the sky above us at my summon. Their light grew brighter and brighter, until Ansatsu appeared from the shadows, frozen in place. He was a strong monster, but no match for my creatures' combined attack. Ansatsu was obliterated into nothingness. I paused, observing the look on the pharaoh's face. His expression revealed nothing but a slight hint of a deep, passionate rage, and his eyes with just a pinch of fatigue. I grinned, despite my situation, but remained focused on the duel. I sensed him summoning again and tensed. A void opened up on the ground before him, and from it rose up a great black draconian creature with glowing red eyes.

My jaw dropped. _'There's no way...'_ The Red-Eyes-Black Dragon was said to be a myth, yet here it was in all its terrifying glory. I could only stare as it launched its attack, vaporizing both my creatures in a single breath. Now I had two options; I could either perform the Chaos Ritual, or the Black Luster Ritual. Great. Neither choice appealed to me, for they both required an exceptional amount of power and carried a series of deadly risks. I grit my teeth in determination, knowing that in order for me to win, I had to take these risks. 

Quickly, I called upon Gaia the Fierce Knight and Kuriboh. The armored soldier appeared mounted upon his purple stallion, and Kuriboh floated beside him, adding a soft "Wooo!" into the mix. Nebhotep laughed wickedly.

"After everything I've taught you, _that's _what you come up with?" he chortled. "Come now Yami, surely you can do better." My eyes narrowed.

"Watch me," I hissed. Taking a deep breath, I summoned all the energy I had and focused it on the two monsters before me. A cauldron bearing a coat of arms appeared behind each of them, and a shield between them. I chanted a prayer, offering my creatures as sacrifices to the gods. The monsters faded into a mist and were sucked into the caldrons. Nothing happened for a moment, then blue and purple flames erupted from the clay pots, signaling that the ritual had been accepted. I grinned, as stunned realization and absolute shock floated over the pharaoh's maniacal features. 

"The ritual has been accepted," I said. "Now watch as the forces of light and darkness intertwine, opening the gates of Chaos!" As I spoke the last word, the flames from the two cauldrons wove together and darkened, ripping a hole through to the Shadow Realm. A tall, dark soldier stepped through, clad in violet and lime armor. I staggered, panting and fighting to remain standing. My Black Luster Soldier attacked Red Eyes. The two monsters warred, dodging and attacking, until finally my soldier's blade slew the serpent, slicing through its gut. The dragon fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and dissolved back into the Shadow Realm.

The silence that followed was almost deafening. The pharaoh had a look of mortified rage plastered on his face. I gathered my remaining strength and stood straight, my breathing still heavy and beads of sweat dotting my forehead. A gasp drew my attention to an emerging figure behind my father. Seto, the High Priest, stood at the top of the stairwell wide-eyed in amazement. I smirked at him.

"Prince Yami?!" he screamed incredulously. The pharaoh ignored his priest's arrival, and merely stood, staring dumbly at me. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

"It's over Nebhotep," I declared, "I've won." Nebhotep shook in rage, his face taking on a deranged expression.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED IN MY OWN KINGDOM!!" he bellowed. "I am pharaoh! I rule ALL!!!" He lunged, calling upon all his Shadow Magic and launching an attack. I merely stood, regal and strong. The eye glowed upon my forehead, but I did nothing. Nebhotep moved in for the attack, but was stopped short as a barrier rose up, and a circle of hieroglyphs ensnared him in a curse.

"You must abide by the wagers of the duel!" I shouted. "Ra governs the monsters, Osiris oversees every duel, and Anubis rules over the Underworld; that includes the Shadow Realm. Which is where you will spend the rest of the eternity!"

The hieroglyphs glowed brighter and brighter, Nebhotep began to scream, and light exploded from his body as his soul was torn away. His body dissipated and faded into nothingness. The glow from the hieroglyphs and the eye upon my forehead also faded and died. Silence followed and my body swayed in fatigue. I collapsed onto my knees, my chest heaving and sweat soaking every inch of my body. With the last of my strength I looked up to see Seto Kaiba, High Priest of Egypt, staring at me. After a few tense moments of stillness, with great reluctance, Kaiba kneeled and bowed to me. Pride swelled in my heart.

My reign over Egypt had begun.

From that moment on, I became Pharaoh Yami.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. There was a bit of angst in there, not as much as I'd planned, but fear not!! I'm just getting started! ^_^ Oh, and if you didn't understand the skit at the beginning, I suggest you read my other fic I posted for Merodi-no-Yami. It's a one-shot, and it's got a bit of angst of its own. That fic's part of the reason it took me so long to update this thing. Anyway, bye for now!!


	13. Shield of Lies

Author's Note: *sigh* Yes, okay, I know I was supposed to be quicker with these updates. I apologize. Between sports and DECA and being sick…well anyway, enough excuses. This chapter by the way is dedicated to Rikainiel, author of Solomon's Matchmaking Service. (Go read her stuff, especially you Yami/Yugi fans out there!) There was originally more to it, but I haven't finished that part and I figured you guys deserved at least something. A thousand thank-yous to all my wonderful reviewers!! It's you guys who keep me going on this stuff, so thank you so much!! And now, on to the chapter…

*~Yami's POV~*

Everything hurt, my arms, my legs, my chest, hell, even my teeth hurt. I groaned and blinked my eyes open. My vision was fuzzy for a few moments before the abstract settings around me came into clearer focus. I recognized the room around me to be my own sleeping chambers. I sat up stiffly, folding down the linen sheets of the bed and looking around. My room had been well-kept, but I imagined it was more out of habit than anything else. I rose from the bed and donned a long white kilt and tunic trimmed in gold. Picking a few grapes from a bowl of fruit on the dresser, I continued to freshen up. I had to admit, being pharaoh had its peaks, but I was also aware that my newly-acquired status put me in a rather dangerous position. The news of my return had spread like wildfire, I was sure, to all who lived in the city. There were those in the palace that had possessed a strong loyalty to my father.

"You're awake, my lord," a voice said behind me, his tone revealing mild surprise. I turned and saw my High Priest standing in the doorway. I stiffened, wary and suspicious of my former friend. Though I knew he was bound by sacred law to serve the pharaoh, I still remained unsure of his loyalties. He seemed to notice my uneasiness and snorted.

"Relax, Pharaoh," he said, "I may not like you, but I am under oath of the gods. I am bound to you in service." My eyes narrowed.

"If the Pharaoh of Egypt can fall from the light of the gods, who's to say a priest can't do the same?" I retorted.

"Come now, my lord," he replied in mock hurt, "you know me better than that." I snickered mentally.

"Right you are. And since I know you so well, I'll know if you are concealing any secrets." I stared hard at him. "Yugi," I began, earning a snicker and a grin from my priest. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"You're so predictable my lord," he chuckled, though not without a trace of cynicism. "Nebhotep kept the boy in the prison cells." Without a word I bolted out the door in a brisk walk, bumping into a guard on my way out. I shot the guard a glare, but said nothing and continued on towards the dungeons.

It wasn't until I had actually walked down the stone steps that I realized just how long it had been since I last entered here. Cobwebs and dust littered the corners, and a few desert rats sought refuge from cobras in the nooks and crannies of the walls. I lifted a burning torch from its post and hastened down the corridor. Frantically I looked in each cell, finding all of them empty, until I came upon the sound of someone playing with the locks. I rounded a corner and sure enough, Bakura stood hunched over, picking the steel lock with a pointed shard of stone. I nearly laughed out loud.

"Four years and you're still scuffling around in these dungeons?" I chided. Bakura looked up and glared at me, momentarily startled.

"Hmph," he snorted, "at least I'm no coward. You don't see me running away at the first sign of trouble." I glared hard at him, my expression darkening.

"You know nothing of what you speak," I hissed. Bakura just scoffed.

"I've been in this palace for nearly six years, I know a lot more than you think."

I chose to ignore his comment, instead dissolving the shard of stone in his hand with a bit of help from the Shadows. He began to curse, but I paid him no mind and continued on my way. I neared the end of the hall and was about to give up. Suddenly, I heard a soft rustling in the last cell. I held the torch above my head and peered through the gloom.

"Yugi?" I whispered, almost afraid to speak any louder. As I got closer, I recognized the soft, unique features of the boy. Yugi stirred, and opened his eyes, focusing them onto mine. It took a few minutes for his dazed mind to comprehend what it was he was seeing, but as soon as he did, his face lit up like the sun on a summer day.

"Yugioh!" he exclaimed, hopping to his feet and standing in front of the door. I couldn't help but smile in return. His eyes darted up and down my figure, obviously recognizing my garb. "You did it! You've become the pharaoh!"

"I missed you terribly, Hikari," I said softly, taking in the image of his smiling face. Quickly I blew the door off its hinges with a burst of Shadow magic and took my Yugi into a tight embrace. I pulled back slightly and tilted his head back, kissing him deeply, but softly. I nearly drowned in the feeling of being in his presence once again. After a few more moments of sweet reunion, I lead him up to my chambers to bathe and change.

He emerged from the bathing area dressed in a simple white tunic, slightly open in the front, and a pair of violet linen slacks. I turned around from my vigil at the balcony and smiled at him. He sat down on the bed with a sigh and smiled back, beckoning me to join him. I obliged, taking a seat next to him and enveloping him in a tight embrace. We sat there for a few silent moments, just wrapped in each other's arms. He pressed his hand against my chest, an action that seemed to bring him great comfort, and sighed. I covered his hand with mine and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt Yugi shake his head.

"It wasn't your fault," he croaked out. I could only imagine the grief he was feeling; to have his entire home, everyone he'd ever known, completely wiped from the face of the earth. I shared his pain, but mine was not of the same magnitude as his own. Gently, I pulled back from the embrace and kissed him softly.

"You must be hungry," I said, changing the subject, and finally realizing that it was nearly midday. "Let's go eat." The spark returned to Yugi's eyes and he nodded happily. Chuckling at his enthusiasm, I stood and lead him to the kitchens.

~**~**~

Seto paced about the chamber, scowling and grumbling in frustration. Marik entered just as the Pharoh was leaving, growling when he spared him nothing more than a glare when he bumped into him. Marik turned to speak to Seto, quirking an eyebrow as he recognized the priest's sour mood.

"I take it this is a bad time?" he suggested. Seto sent him a glare.

"What do you want?" Seto snapped back. Marik waved his hands in defense.

"Relax pal, sheesh!" he said, "Why so hostile?" 

"Pharaoh Yami has gone down to the dungeons to release the slave," Seto replied bitterly. "We no longer have our leverage." Marik frowned and pondered a moment.

"Perhaps not," he mused, drawing the priest's attention. "We still have the tablets, if we can get the pharaoh to seal the Shadows into the tablets, we may be able to use them against him and rage our armies over the entire earth." Seto frowned, and Marik sighed at the blank stare he was getting.

"The Millenium Items!" he cried, hoping it would ring a bell. Evidently it didn't as the priest continued to stare at him. "There was an old monk that disappeared shortly after Pharaoh Yami fled from the palace," he explained. "He and my sister Isis had created seven items of unimaginable power to seal away the Shadows. The monk, Shadi, has been searching for one strong enough to wield the Items and lock up the Shadow Games. If we can get Yami to use the items, they will come into our reach, and we could possess power the world has never before seen!"

By the time Marik finished his monologue Seto was pacing about the chamber, his eyes alight with excitement. A glint of insanity flickered behind the cobalt eyes and they regarded the soldier hopefully.

"Do you know where to find this Shadi person?" he asked anxiously.

"No," Marik replied, "but we won't have to, he'll come to us if there's a new pharaoh in power."

"How do you know this?" Seto gasped. Marik grinned.

"Shadi and Isis want to lock away the Shadow Games for eternity. With Nebhotep in the realm of Anubis..."

"The monk hopes to convince Pharaoh Yami to do it for him," Seto finished, realization finally penetrating his skull.

"All we have to do, is get the fool pharaoh to trust us and wait for the right moment," Marik added with an insane grin. "It is merely, a matter of time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami stood at the edge of the balcony of his quarters and sighed heavily. Though overjoyed at seeing Yugi again, a sliver of uneasiness floated hauntingly at the back of the young Pharaoh's mind. The once great nation was in shambles, how could it be restored to the prosperous empire it once was? Yami knew that before any damage could be repaired, the Shadows had to be sealed away for eternity. That in itself worried him; his trust in my High Priest was shaken.

"Yugioh?" a soft voice murmured behind him. Yami turned in time to see Yugi enter the room after returning the trays of food to the kitchen. He smiled softly and sat on the foot of the bed. Yami smiled back lightly, Yugi's cheery eyes lifting the pharaoh's spirits slightly. Yami walked over and sat down beside him, letting Yugi rest his head on his shoulder and enveloping him in an embrace. The mood suddenly darkened when Yami remembered the circumstances that brought them together.

"Gomen nasai, Yugi," Yami whispered. The small boy's grip tightened, and his tears began soaking Yami's shoulder and neck. The pharaoh said nothing more, just letting the little one shed his tears, holding him tightly.

"I can still see them, Yugioh," he choked, "I can still hear them screaming." All Yami could do was hold him tighter; so he did. "Will it ever go away? Will it ever stop?"

"Someday, Yugi," Yami soothed, "but until that day comes, and even after, I will always be here." The two young men remained still a bit longer, basking in each-other's presence, relishing the fact that they were once again back in each other's arms. After a few more moments of silent comfort, the pair parted slightly, one of Yami's arms resting around the smaller one's waist and the other hand intertwined with Yugi's.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked after regaining his composure. The pharaoh sighed again, not really knowing himself.

"The wrath of the Shadows must be stopped," he explained. "After that...we'll just have to wait and see. During the time we were apart, I encountered a monk and a priestess who may be able to help us. I have called to meet with them later today."

"Still, are you sure about this?" Yugi asked timidly. "The High Priest served your father unwaveringly. I'm worried about what he'd do to get revenge." Yami chuckled.

"Seto has always had reason to spite me, but he knows better than to rise against me," he answered. "If we are lucky, the Shadow games could be sealed within the next week."

Yugi's frown remained, but before he could comment further, a servant poked his head through the chamber door.

"Begging your pardon, Pharaoh, but you're guests have arrived," came the polite intrusion. Yami nodded, dismissing the servant, and turned back to Yugi.

"Please, stay in here and wait for me to return," the pharaoh ordered gently. Rising from the bed, he turned to leave.

"Why can't I go with you?" Yugi protested. "Why can't-"

"Because I do not want you to get involved, Yugi," Yami answered shortly. "This is not your problem, and the last thing I need is for you to get hurt. I can't have any distractions at the moment." Yugi's frown turned into a scowl. The expression twisted his features in a way that accented reasons why it did not belong on a face such as his.

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" he retorted. Yami let out an exasperated sigh. Yes, perhaps his response was a little harsh, but it needed to be said. Yami had no doubt Yugi would object to being left behind.

"No, Yugi," he finally said, "you are not a child anymore. But neither do you understand the danger I have already put you in by bringing you here." Yami turned to face him, and softly caressed his cheek with soft fingers. "Please understand love, this is something I must do alone. I will be back when the sun goes down. Until then, I ask that you stay here and wait for me."

Yugi still looked unhappy. With a sigh, Yami wrapped my arms around him and held him close. The pharaoh could sympathize with him, having spent my entire life being left out of affairs that his elders insisted he was too young to deal with. Both pharaoh and prince dragged each other into heated arguments about it, so he understood what Yugi was feeling.

"Please trust me on this Yugi," Yami murmured. "I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you." He pulled back lightly and looked into amethyst eyes. Yami could see Yugi's reluctance at being left alone again, but also the realization that what Yami was asking of him meant a lot to him. With a sigh of defeat, Yugi's shoulders slumped and he nodded. Yami gave Yugi a small smile and released him, leaving the room quietly.

Shadi and Isis awaited the pharaoh in the entrance hall and each gave a slight bow at his entrance. Yami gave them a curt nod, and with a flick of his hand, dismissed the guards standing at the doors. Shadi approached him, dressed in his usual robes and turban. Yami descended the sandstone stairs and stood before them regally. The sounds of their voices and footsteps echoed softly off the greatly decorated walls, making the room seem more empty than it really was. Yami shook his head. This eerie, unwelcoming atmosphere of Egypt would be the first thing he worked to change.

"Greetings Pharaoh," Shadi said in a voice that gave Yami a touch of the chills. "I see that all has gone well for you. Now the beginning of the end of the Shadows can commence." Yami nodded.

"I will require the assistance of loyal priests, I do not trust the priests of my father, and only have a few here I can trust," he told him. Isis spoke up from behind the monk.

"I will arrange for you to meet with some new priests, as well as those who helped to craft the Millennium Items," she chimed softly.

"Good, I will meet with them tomorrow," Yami answered. With a bow, she turned and left. Yami turned to Shadi and began strolling down the hall, motioning for the monk to follow. "Shadi, I feel I am obligated to inform the people o Egypt of what is happening. How am I to address them?" The strode down the corridors toward the central courtyard. Yami's eyes wandered over the painting of Egypt's history on the walls. Yami sighed. As a boy, he had dreamed of seeing his story etched into these walls for eternity. Yami snorted lightly a the thought; he had gotten his wish, but the price paid was far too high.

"The people of Egypt have lived in fear of the Pharaoh's wrath and the threat of the Shadows for years. If you hope to regain any form of order or society, you must first ease this fear," Shadi explained. "Right now Egypt is suffering, not only physically, but economically as well." 

They reached the central courtyard--an open garden in the center of the palace--and Yami sat beneath one of the trees. He stared at the ashen sky and thought about Shadi's advice. How was he to get his people to build a trust in the royal family--a trust that was broken years ago?

"You could call your people to the city square and make a speech," Shadi suggested. Yami thought about this a bit. On one hand, it _would_ be a good way to show Egypt that he was not his father. On the other hand, there was a lot of risk involved. Risk didn't matter though, the people had a right to be angry, and the pharaoh felt he owed it to all of Egypt to repair the damage done by his father.

"Yes," Yami finally replied. "Egypt deserves that much, they deserve an explanation." He rose to his feet and gazed at the monk. "Spread word throughout the city. Draw them to the city square at sundown, and I will address my people." With a nod, Shadi turned to leave. Yami remained where he was for a few moments longer, trying to prepare himself and gather his thoughts. What could he say to these people, when they've lost all faith in the royal family? Deciding on telling them only the truth, Yami stood and turned to leave.

Knowing his father's council couldn't be trusted, Yami sought out Seto, wandering into the upper floors and poking around the libraries and ceremonial chambers. True, he and Yami hadn't parted on the best of terms, but they were blood relatives. Coupled with the oath that bound him to serve the Pharaoh, Yami hoped to smooth the rift between them in order to restore Egypt to the proud empire it once was. The High Priest was currently shuffling through some old scrolls in one of the libraries lit by torch light. Yami paused at the threshold and folded his arms across my chest.

"To what do I owe the honor, my lord?" came the unsurprised inquiry.

"We're alone Kaiba, you can cut the formalities." Yami was honored with a glance this time.

"Fine," he grumbled. "What do you want?" A frown snaked its way across the pharaoh's face.

"I understand your bitterness towards me Kaiba," he stated. The priest snorted. "However," this caught the priest's attention and he turned to face his lord, "you are my kin, as I am yours." Seto stood and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Yami spoke louder, and followed him across the room to the window and stood beside him. "You are bound by sacred law to serve the Pharaoh and you have done so faithfully thus far. But I want to be assured--I want your word--that I can trust you as my father trusted yours. We were friends once, what prevents us from being so again?"

Seto gave Yami a thoughtful look. Perhaps this was the window of opportunity Marik had spoken of. If he could get the pharaoh to trust him, it would bring the Millennium Items that much closer to his grasp. "I will serve you loyally as my father did yours. You were my friend, and it was merely circumstance that put that friendship on hold. I will pledge my loyalty to you," he answered. With a grin, Yami placed a hand momentarily on his priest's shoulder.

"Good," he replied. "Now perhaps we can put our past behind us, and work towards a brighter future." Seto rolled his eyes as Yami turned to leave.

"Dismiss the council members, they cannot be trusted. I will appoint new councilors tomorrow," he ordered. 

"Yes, Pharaoh," Seto replied with a slight bow. Pharaoh Yami left the room, and a grin spread across Seto's face. 'A matter of time...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi sighed for what felt like the billionth time. He was lying with his head hanging upside-down off the edge of the bed, his feet straight in the air, and twiddling his thumbs in absolute boredom. Here he was, in the bedroom of the pharaoh, the living god on earth (and a damn sexy one at that) and there was absolutely _nothing_ to do. What was wrong with this picture?! Thankfully a knock on the door broke the stillness that had settled over the room.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. The door cracked open and a blonde head poked through the opening.

"Hey Yug'!" Jou cried happily. "Miss me?" Yugi's eyes brightened and he sprang up to embrace his friend.

"Jou!" The two shared a few moments of happy reunion with laughs and hugs before sitting back on the bed. "It's been so long Jou, how have you been?" Jou's mood dampened lightly.

"In the beginning, it was great. Seto and I were really close, we spent every waking moment with each other," he answered. "But then, about a year ago, things started to change. His attitude turned cold, everything in the city began to turn dark. I think...I think the Shadows began to corrupt him."

"Corrupt him?" Yugi wondered. "How so?"

"He...became irritable; violent. Nothing mattered but power," Jou answered. Yugi's face grew troubled. If Yugioh was dabbling in the magics again, then what would happen to him?

"Seto can't be trusted, Yugi," Jou warned. "He and Marik have it in for Yami. They've talked about overthrowing the Pharaoh for control of the Shadows." Yugi gulped and nodded. He hoped Yugioh would be back soon, he needed to warn him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~~*~~*~*~*~~*~

With a sigh of relief, Yami closed the door behind him as he left Seto's study. His meeting with the High Priest had gone better than he'd expected. Now all he had to do was begin the preparations for the sealing of the Shadow Games. Yami turned and made my way back to my chambers to change and get ready for my public address.

"Pharaoh Yami!" a voice called behind him. Yami halted his step and looked over his shoulder to see Shadi approaching. "The people are gathering in the streets and town square. They are eager to receive a new pharaoh that will put a stop to the darkness."

"Thank you, Shadi," Yami replied. "I am on my way to my chambers to change now."

"Might I suggest you wear this, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked, revealing the Millennium Puzzle that he had concealed in his robes. Yami stared intently at it for a few moments, running his fingers along the contours of the golden object, coming to rest on the Eye of Horus in the center.

"Why?" he answered.

"The Puzzle will enhance as well as help you control your power," Shadi explained. "The Shadows are too potent a force to be controlled by a mere mortal. The Puzzle will protect your soul, preventing the darkness from corrupting your mind and taking control of you as they did your father. The Millennium Puzzle will become a symbol of the Pharaoh." Yami took the Puzzle and nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I will be along shortly." With a nod and a bow, Shadi took his leave. Yami headed in the opposite direction to his chambers. A smile tugged at the edges of his features at the thought of being able to spend a few moments with Yugi before he had to leave for town. He approached the threshold of his room in time to see Jou on his way out.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Yami demanded, not recognizing the blonde.

"It's okay, Yugioh," Yugi assured. "It's just Jou. He came to see me." Yami's eyes widened in recognition.

"My apologies, Jou," he replied. "I hadn't recognized you." Jou gave a friendly smile and nodded before exiting. Yami shut the door behind him and smiled as he turned to Yugi. Yugi came to him and melted into his arms. Yami sighed contentedly and inhaled Yugi's scent; the familiar warmth he felt whenever in his love's presence spreading through his soul.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Better than expected," Yami answered. "Though I must be leaving soon. I am going to address my people shortly. I came here only to change and let you know what was happening." He turned to his wardrobe and opened the wooden door. After studying the clothes inside for a moment, he selected an outfit and lay it out on his bed.

"What about the High Priest?" Yugi asked. "Have you spoken to him?" Yami stood, tying the ruby sash around the newly donned white kilt around his waist.

"Yes, we won't have to worry about him anymore. He's on our side now," Yami answered. He draped a scarlet cape with gold trim over his bare shoulders and tied it loosely. He wore no shirt, but slipped a cord through the ring on the top of the Millennium Puzzle and hung it around his neck. Gold wristbands clasped around his wrists and a pair of sandals donned his feet.

"I'm not too sure about that," Yugi said. "Jou says the Shadows have begun to corrupt him. I don't think you should trust him."

"It's all right, Yugi," Yami insisted. "He is my cousin, and we have come to terms with one another."

"It's all a ploy Yugioh," Yugi persisted. "Kaiba's working with Marik to take control of the Shadow Games."

"Kaiba is bound by sacred law. His loyalty is bound to the royal family. He is not capable of betrayal, even if what you say was true," Yami reasoned. "I know you don't like Kaiba because of what he did to you, but he is my kin." Yugi scowled at this.

"Don't you belittle me to the childish level of holding a grudge. I'm saying this to warn you!" he argued.

"Perhaps it was wrong of me to leave you here by yourself. Apparently you'll believe every blasted rumor any other slave tells you. Do you really think a _slave_ in the palace would have anything good to say about the High Priest?" Yami said with a frown.

"I'm telling you he can't be trusted!" Yugi screamed, becoming angry at the Pharaoh's stubbornness. His words were interrupted by a loud 'crack!'. Yugi's eyes widened and he brought a hand up to his stinging cheek. He turned to the pharaoh with wide, teary eyes.

"And I am telling you to stop meddling in affairs which you are not a part of!" Yami shouted back. His eyes blazed as he glared at the smaller boy, and his voice dropped to a dangerous quiet. "It is not wise for someone such as yourself to raise your voice to the Pharaoh. I know what I'm doing, and I _don't_ need your help!" 

With that final statement, the pharaoh stormed out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Yami's departure left Yugi standing alone, staring at the floor with his hand still on his face. His Yugioh had struck him. The very thought was enough to tear his heart to shreds a thousand times over. The pain doubled when the pharaoh's cold words replayed in his mind. 

'Someone such as himself?' Yugioh had never spoken of him like that before. Never had he _threatened_ him before. The very thought that Yugioh believed the word of a priest that had betrayed him over his own sent a shaft of ice through Yugi's heart. Yugi bit back the tears, instead settling for slumping on the floor and leaning against the bed in a depressed manner.

"Fine...Yami," the small boy choked out, "have it your way." A single tear streaked down his reddened cheek.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it folks, the turning point in the story. The next chapter is already in the works, and I'll get it out as soon as I can. Let me know what you think! ^_^


	14. Tyrant's Test

Author's Note: Yes, I know this update took a while, but this chapter was long and I wanted to do it right. I've re-done it a couple of times, and I'm happy with the way it came out. Enjoy!

Also, a HUGE thanks to my beta-reader, Merodi no Yami. She wanted me to tell all you guys that, yes--she is still alive, and yes--she is working on her writing. In fact, she will have a new chapter posted very soon she tells me. So let's keep our fingers crossed -.

"Are these them?" came Pharaoh Yami's terse voice as he entered the great hall of the palace. Standing before him were a dozen robed priests, each one bowed as he passed. Isis turned and bowed as well.

"Yes, my pharaoh," she answered. She began walking back and forth before them, her flowing robes making it appear as if she were floating. "I hadn't expected to see you until tomorrow, but luckily it didn't take long to find them. These are our most trusted and powerful priests." Yami narrowed his eyes and approached one of the robed figures.

"Show me," he ordered, the Eye of Horus burning brightly on his forehead. A great wind swept his cape behind him as he began to summon; bowing before him, the priest took a step back and began to summon as well. The priest ordered his creature, the Grand Tiki Elder, to attack. Pharaoh Yami called forth his Koumori Dragon, a monster with equal attack strength as a test. The priest cast a Dark Energy spell over his Tiki to enhance its power. The Tiki attacked, and Yami countered with a Waboku trap. Then, with lightning speed, the Koumori Dragon counter-attacked, giving the priest barely enough time to cast Mirror Force to deflect the onslaught. Koumori dodged and the priest made ready to attack again when Yami held up a hand.

"Stop," he commanded. Immediately, both monsters froze, and began dissolving back into the Shadow Realm. A satisfied grin spread across Yami's face, folding his arms over his bare chest. "Very well; it appears they have some skill. They may serve the royal family as priests. See them to their quarters, Lady Isis."

"Right away, my lord," she replied. With a final bow, she turned and led the group down the corridors. Yami was about to retire himself, when a shout caught his attention.

"Pharaoh Yami!"

The pharaoh turned to see a slave jogging down the corridor to catch up with him. The slave bowed deeply before continuing. "Forgive me, Pharaoh, but the High Priest requests your presence in the lower dueling halls."

Yami sighed, the events of the day were beginning to catch up to him. "Tell him I will meet with him tomorrow; right now I'm going to dine and then retire to my quarters for the night."

"But sir--"

"Be gone with you--tell Kaiba to see me himself it is urgent," Yami interrupted. Without any further dismissal, the pharaoh stalked off down the corridors.

Yugi sat on the floor, feet crossed, his arms wrapped around his bent knees as he stared out over the balcony of the city. A chill wind whispered about outside, giving the boy the ominous feeling that something was about to happen. Yugi heard the wooden door open behind him, signaling the entry of the room's occupant. The silence was almost tangible as Yami lifted the golden puzzle from around his neck and placed it on the dresser. Yugi didn't move, keeping his eyes locked on the overview of the city. He refused to apologize when he'd done nothing wrong. Yami owed _him_ an apology, and Yugi wasn't about to make it easy for him.

"Yugi," came the barely audible address. Yugi seemed to feel Yami's resonating voice, rather than hear it. He remained still, giving no indication that the soft voice had been heard. The pharaoh padded over in his bare feet and stood beside Yugi, staring down at him with an impassive look, his arms crossed.

"Is this how you see me now? As a slave cowering below you?" Yugi asked after a moment of awkward silence. His head fell sadly and his eyes stayed locked to the ground. Yami blinked.

"I am the pharaoh now, Yugi--there is no one above me," he answered, a bit matter-of-factly. Yugi slowly looked up at him.

"Not even the gods?" Yami scowled and tore his eyes from Yugi's, pacing about the room.

"To hell with the gods," he hissed. "Where have they been while Egypt suffered at the hands of a madman? Where were the gods when their people cried out for mercy?" Yami snorted. "The gods have abandoned us."

Yugi shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. "What has happened to you?" he cried out. "Why have you become so cold...so bitter?"

"I have become stronger!" Yami answered in a bold voice, halting in his pace around the room. "The Shadows are at my command."

"To hell with the Shadows!" Yugi shouted, tears now falling in rivers. "It was the Shadows that caused all this suffering! It was the Shadows that murdered my family! When is it all going to stop?" Yugi was in near hysterics now, and he jumped when Yami rested a hand on his shoulder. For an instant, as Yami stood there, it seemed he was back to his old self, glimmering just beneath the surface. Ruby eyes softened and his touch was warm and gentle.

"The reign of the Shadows will end with me." Yami sighed lightly and relaxed. "I know you are upset with me, but I need you to trust me, and stay out of this matter. It is for your own safety."

"That's just it!" Yugi cried, exasperated. "This isn't about me. It's about _you_, ever since you put on that crown, it's _always_ been about you." The silence that followed was thick enough to gag on. Yugi sighed and averted his sorrowful eyes. "What happened to you? Where's the man I fell in love with?"

"Yugi..." Yami placed his other hand lightly on Yugi's other shoulder, frowning when the smaller boy flinched. Yugi shook his head and backed away from the pharaoh.

"I love you dearly," Yugi began, "but...I just can't stay here anymore." Yugi slowly walked to the threshold of the doorway, pausing just before it. "I'm going stay with Jou for tonight."

Yami stood frozen, his eyes still glued to the spot where Yugi stood next to him moments before. He felt his stomach drop and a bit of fear seep into his blood. Fear that their relationship was coming to an end. Slowly, his gaze hardened as old instincts that had been buried deep since his exile resurfaced and his emotions dissipated. It amazed him how easy it was for him to slip back into his old habits, and it made him wonder why he ever gave them up. Life was so much easier if he didn't _feel_ anything.

"Then go," he said coldly; emotionlessly. The words stung Yugi bitterly. Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying his best to ignore the foul taste in his mouth, he left the room without another word.

Yami remained--stoic, unmoving, and completely...numb.

The next few weeks passed by brutally slow for both Yami and Yugi. They never spoke, and avoided each other like the plague. Yami threw himself entirely into his work on the preparations for the sealing of the Shadow Games. His sour mood had not been lost to the other inhabitants of the palace; servants cringed and scurried away at his passing after witnessing him lash out violently at a few unfortunate souls. Shutting off his emotions, Yami became cold and distant, focusing only on the task at hand. The number of completed stone tablets increased each day, and Yami could practically taste the approach of the ritual he would have to perform. He expected the news soon, but was rather annoyed when Shadi entered his study to inform him that the creation of the tablets was complete.

"It is finished, my Pharaoh," Shadi announced. Yami's scrawling pen halted; though the news hadn't surprised him, he still found it hard to imagine that it had only taken him a few weeks to bring about the end of something that had existed for generations.

"Good," Yami answered. "We will begin the ritual at sundown." Yami fell silent after that, dismissing Shadi with a small wave. Shadi hesitated, unsure if he should make any comment.

"My Pharaoh," he started, albeit reluctantly, "has something happened between the young boy and yourself?"

Yami didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge the fact that Shadi had just tread on forbidden territory. The ostrich-quill pen continued to scrawl across the parchment page as a deadly silence settled over the room. The silence drawled on, Shadi growing more and more uncomfortable in the Pharaoh's presence. Though Yami showed no outward expression or reaction, Shadi could almost feel the air crackling around him.

"Pharaoh?" Shadi tried again timidly.

"Careful," Yami warned, "what you say may later affect your personal welfare."

"Y-yes, my Pharaoh," Shadi replied hastily, "my apologies." He took the hint and left the room, leaving Yami to his paperwork. Once alone, the Pharaoh sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Yugi sat, staring out at the city below him, lost in thought. When had things gone so wrong? What had happened to drive Yami and himself to this point? Yugi was jarred from his troubled thoughts when Jou entered the room.

"Hey Yug," the blonde greeted cheerfully. His expression sobered, however, when Yugi turned his head and looked at him. Jou could see the loneliness in his friend's eyes. "What's wrong?" Yugi gave him a soft smile and shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered. Jou sighed, not believing the small boy for a second.

"Yugi," Jou began, seating himself next to him, "you have to pull yourself together. Talk to him, make him understand."

"I wish it were that easy, Jou," Yugi's eyes fell closed and his voice was tired. "You were right, the Shadows have taken hold. Yugioh is beyond my reach now."

"Nothing is ever beyond your reach until you stop reaching for it, Yug," Jou replied. Yugi's eyes shot open, unsure of what surprised him more; the way Jou's wise words made sense, or the fact that it was Jou who said them. Yugi's eyes brightened and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're right, Jou," Yugi said. A grin spread across Jou's face and he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course I am!" he chided, puffing out his chest. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" Yugi and Jou both laughed, and Yugi forgot his sadness, if even for a moment.

Their merriment was interrupted however, by footsteps and voices in the hallway. Jou quickly shushed Yugi and crawled silently to the door, motioning for Yugi to follow him. They crouched low and peeked out through the crack in the doorway. There stood Seto, in full priest's garb, speaking with another hooded figure.

"The construction of the stone tablets has been completed," said the hooded figure.

"Excellent," Seto replied. "Good work, Marik. All that's left is to lure the Pharaoh to the temple for one final duel."

"I have already sent Shadi to inform him of the progress. The Pharaoh will be there shortly to perform the ceremony," Marik explained.

"Once we've stripped Yami of the Millennium Puzzle, we will have the power to dominate the world," Seto said, a maniacal glee slipping into his voice.

"First thing's first," Marik cut in, "the Pharaoh must be eliminated before he can perform the ritual." Seto nodded.

"Allow me to change and I will proceed to the temple." Both figures bowed slightly and parted. Yugi's breathing was shallow and rapid.

"They're setting a trap," he whispered. "We have to do something!"

"Right," Jou agreed. "Come on, let's find Yami."

Yami's cape fluttered noiselessly behind him as he paced about the temple chamber. Monster tablets were aligned in rows all around him, with a wide dueling area in the middle and a throne sat atop a small flight of stairs, overlooking the arena. The ritual altar stood at the center, and the torchlight danced across the walls, making the carvings on the tablets dance with an other-worldly rhythm. Shadi and Isis stood at the altar surrounded by his priests, all waiting for him.

"Welcome, Pharaoh Yami," came Isis's ethereal greeting. "We have been expecting you."

Yami glanced about the altar, noting the presence of the golden Millennium Items. They would be the key to locking the Shadow Games away for eternity. Yami breathed in the scent of incense, the aroma had a calming effect over his troubled mind.

"Yes," he answered. "The time has come, let us begin."

Yami, approached the altar as a third eye appeared on his forehead, and the Puzzle about his neck began to glow. His priests bowed their head and chanted softly. Yami began weaving together the magical energies needed to cast the spell and began speaking in a bold voice. The words flew from his lips. Yami barely recognized what it was he actually said, his mind focused entirely on his magic. The pharaoh stood amongst the Items and, one by one, they began to glow.

Perspiration soon beaded Yami's bare torso, his words came out as gasps, and he began to shake under the strain of reigning in so many monsters. The carvings on the tablets glowed as well, the souls of each monster entering the stone. The ritual was nearly complete; almost every tablet was alight with magical energy. The Dark Magician appeared briefly before his master, and touched a hand to his shoulder. Yami's eyes snapped open and met those of his most faithful monster.

"It has been an honor to serve you, my Master," he said sincerely. Through the strain, Yami managed a smile.

"Yes," Yami answered, "and I am proud to be your master. Thank you, Dark Magician."

"Please," the monster insisted, "call me Mahaado." Yami's smile broadened. The significance of Mahaado's offer was not lost on the pharaoh. Never in history had a monster given their name to their master.

"Very well, Mahaado, my friend." Mahaado smiled, and began to fade as his soul was absorbed into stone. Before the last of Mahaado's transparent features faded, his grateful expression turned to one of alarm.

"Master! Look out!" he cried. Yami's chanting stopped, his focus broken as he spun around, startled. The souls of the monsters imprisoned in the tablets dispersed, the spell binding them to the tablets incomplete, therefore allowing them to escape. Yami's garnet eyes fell on the figure of his High Priest. Seto stood with his Blue-Eyes-White Dragon and launched a devastating white lightning attack in Yami's direction.

"Mirror Force!" Mahaado shouted. The magician's body solidified, allowing him to cast the reflector shield just in time. The lightning rebounded, charring the sandstone floor a few yards away.

"What is the meaning of this, Seto?" Yami demanded. He straightened himself, and glared at the High Priest.

"I have come to put an end to your so-called reign over this land," Seto answered in a raspy sneer. "You carry the title of Pharaoh, but you're just an outcast that's been given too much leeway. Only a coward would hide under a rock in the desert when his people needed him most." Yami bristled. The thought of Seto calling him a coward infuriated him.

"Do not test me," the pharaoh growled dangerously. "I do not wish for this senseless fighting to continue any longer." Seto erupted into a fit of insane laughter.

"Fool!" he taunted. "The Shadow Games are no longer a meager squabble between nobles. Now, it's an all-out war. You and I will duel again, in this city, for all of Egypt to see you for what you are: a spineless, inferior coward not worthy of calling yourself the Son of Ra."

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously, his blood beginning to boil. He cursed himself. Yugi had been right, he was a fool to trust this lunatic. Now, he suddenly regretted his treatment toward his little one. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lock out the guilt and shame that threatened to fill him.

"Yami!" a familiar voice shouted. The said pharaoh's eyes snapped open and scanned the chamber for the source of the sound. Yami spotted Yugi as he and Jou skidded to a halt just inside the chamber door. Their eyes locked, and time seemed to freeze. Fear, urgency, and a ghost of lingering hurt was etched in Yugi's eyes. Yami suddenly found it hard to breathe through the surge of emotions flowing through him. A heavy silence befell the room; a silence that was soon broken by the High Priest.

"Hmph," he snorted in amusement, "it seems your runt-double over there doesn't look too happy to see you." Yami's fists clenched, but he said nothing, centering his fiery glare back to Seto. "Too bad, now there won't be anyone to mourn your tragic demise when I wipe the dueling field with your sorry hide. See you in the dueling ring, _Pharaoh_." Seto spat the last word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth and stalked past the two youths at the door. With a final sneering growl, the serpentine beast faded back into shadow.

Yami remained still, his eyes frozen to the floor. Seto...his trusted High Priest had betrayed him. Even more, he had taken Seto's word over Yugi's. Yami fell to his knees; his selfishness and pride had caused his spirit to be tainted by the Shadows, an act that ultimately had driven Yugi and himself apart. The pharaoh was driven out of his self-loathing thoughts when a gentle hand rested hesitantly on his shoulder.

Yami slowly looked up into Yugi's deep purple eyes. Their softness and concern melted the walls around his soul. How could he have ever doubted Yugi's word? Seto had taken advantage of the trust he so easily won and was turning the tables against him.

"Yugi..." he whispered. "I--"

"Don't," Yugi soothed. "It's in the past. Now is the time to move on."

"But I..." Yami shuddered, "I was so cruel to you. I...I struck you...Yugi, what have I become?!" Yami felt warm hands cup his face softly.

"No matter what you become," Yugi replied softly, "you are the man I love. _That_, Yugioh, will never change."

Yami's gazed lingered on Yugi's gentle eyes, knowing without words that all was forgiven. Blinking back sudden tears of happiness, the pharaoh threw his arms around Yugi's small frame and embraced him tightly. The little one smiled, returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm. How he'd missed his Yugioh in the time they'd been apart. Yami pulled away and stood, locking his eyes on Yugi's yet again. A smile danced across his lips briefly.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You truly are a gift from the gods." Yugi smiled brightly and blushed at the comment. Yami chuckled momentarily, before his mood sobered. "Seto's dark powers have intensified. If he were to gain control of the Shadows, there's not telling what kind of horrors he could unleash. I must stop him."

Yugi nodded, a look of determination melting over his face. "Right, let's do it!" he said. Yami's eyes widened, and he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath his body took.

"Aibou," Yami warned, "Seto is merciless. It matters not to him who goes to battle. If you go to the dueling arena he will not spare you." Yami's head bowed and his fists clenched as he forced out his next sentence. "With my attention focused on the duel, I won't be able to protect you."

"I'll be in no more danger than yourself, Yugioh," Yugi answered stubbornly. He took the pharaoh's hand in his own. "You said it yourself--we're partners; wherever you go, I go. I will not risk losing you again." Yami could sense the fire and determination burning in Yugi's heart. Nothing would stop him from accompanying his pharaoh to the duel. Reluctantly, Yami nodded. Yugi brightened like a star and turned to start off, when Yami's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Yugi, you must promise me that you will stay out of the fight and do as I say when I say so," Yami murmured with a heavy voice, stressing the gravity of this vow's importance. Yugi nodded nervously. The expression on Yami's face spoke volumes, and it frightened him.

Yami allowed a small smile to trace its way across his features briefly before it melted into a mask of determination. Without another word, the Pharaoh strode out of the room, Yugi trotting lightly at his heels. All servants and priests stood silently in the palace halls, bowing respectfully as he passed. They soon began to follow him out into the city, gathering around the dueling field in the town square. The presence of so many nobles and priests drew the attention of the citizens; soon, they too came and stood around the field, anxious to find out what was happening.

Thunder rolled over the horizon, accompanied by a flicker of lightning every now and then. Clad in his Pharaoh's attire of a long white kilt, gold arm bands and neck plate that hung low over his collar bone, Pharaoh Yami stepped forward into the arena, the crimson material of his cape flapping wildly behind him as he grasped the Millennium Puzzle. The garnet features of his eyes and hair, along with the gold and scarlet of his clothes, gave him an otherworldly aura. Seto, likewise, stepped forward. His appearance was similar, though his color of choice was a cobalt blue and lacked elaborate patterns or jewels. Seto pointed an accusing finger at Yami.

"Pharaoh," he spat, "your pathetic reign over Egypt ends here. A coward such as yourself isn't worthy of it."

"Wrong, Seto," Yami growled boldly, "I am the rightful Pharaoh, and I will liberate this stricken land from the tyranny of the Shadows with one final Shadow Game. Now, let's duel!"

"Very well," Seto smirked. He raised a hand above his head and began to chant. A glowing glyph surrounded his feet, and an inky black vortex opened in the air above him. "I call on the Judge Man to decide your worth as Pharaoh."

"Only the gods may decide who is worthy to be Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba," Yami growled back. "I will teach you respect!" Yami crouched, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in preparation. He thrust his palm outward and the third eye burned on his forehead with an undying glow. "I call upon the Summoned Skull!"

A low, fiendish growl shook the streets. Leathery wings and skull-headed beast arose from the oozing pool of swirling darkness that appeared on the ground in front of Yami. The creature's eyes glowed with a green aura that pierced through any soul that dared peer inside. Seto snorted haughtily.

"If you think you can intimidate me with that thing, you'd better think again," he sneered. "Judge Man, send his Summoned Skull to the depths of hell!" The Judge Man let out a low grunt, and charged forward, raising his club.

"Summoned Skull attack!" Yami bellowed.

The resulting explosion momentarily blinded the onlookers. When the shower of lightning finally ended and the dust cleared, Yugi searched eagerly for Yami's monster. A dull thud caught his attention, directing his eyes to the collapsed form of the Judge Man as it began to disintegrate.

Seto growled bitterly while Yami smirked at his momentary triumph. Foolish excuse of a pharaoh, one attack and he was already planning his victory celebration. Seto sneered and prepared to summon again, calling forth Sagi, the Dark Clown. Yami chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do Seto?" he taunted. "I expected more of you."

The priest said nothing, but continued to chant under his breath, anticipating his adversary's impulsive move. Seto didn't have to wait long. With a single command, the demon skull monster launched his lightning attack. Seto smirked as the blast struck his virus-infected monster, disintegrating the clown and releasing its deadly disease. Yami's eyes widened as the smog covered his Skull and melted it into a pile of bubbling black goo. The virus soon spread across the field and enveloped the pharaoh, causing him to cough and gag on the fumes. A heavy gust of wind cleared the smog quickly enough, but the damage was done. Yami coughed and wretched, feeling the virus spread over his body.

"Simple-minded fool," Seto spat. "Did you really think I would be stupid enough to leave a weak monster like Sagi open for attack without knowing you would strike him? I knew you would attack because you're a cocky, arrogant bastard who needs to be knocked off his pedestal. The virus I have infected you with will steadily drain your strength until there is nothing left." The priest cackled maniacally.

Yami winced in pain and growled. _'Idiot!' _ he cursed himself. The Crush Virus was one of Seto's signature moves. He'd seen the priest use it a hundred times, yet because he had become cocky for just a moment, he was falling victim to the sickness at an alarming rate.

"Damn it," he cursed aloud. "My strength is failing me. I summon Feral Imp to defend!" The furry green imp leapt from the sky behind him and took a defensive stance on the battlefield. Yami's struggled for breath and began to sweat.

"Look at you, cowering behind your monster," Seto spat. "It's no different from what you've been doing the past four years, hiding behind a name and under a rock. You're a disgrace. Allow me to put you out of your misery and bring honor back to this land."

A glowing image of a great wyrm illuminated the ground around the priest's feet. With a bright flash and a piercing roar, a familiar blue-eyed serpent erupted from the hieroglyph. Seto cackled maniacally as his beast came to life, supporting his master on his back. With a flying leap, the priest turned his monster loose, landing on the ground behind it.

"Mighty Blue-Eyes, attack his Feral Imp," he ordered with a grin.

The dragon lunged, firing a barrage of white lightning in the process. Yami's Feral Imp dodged and evaded the first round attacks. Blue-Eyes chased after the imp, slashing with claws and tail as well with its deadly lightning breath. Feral Imp managed to land a minor blow to the dragon, but it did little more than scratch the greater beast's scales. Blue-Eyes, however, landed a deadly blow with its tail, sending a shower of white lightning at the imp for good measure. With a final cry, Feral Imp disintegrated back into darkness.

Yami winced and grit his teeth and winced at the loss, feeling his strength fading further. Thinking quickly, Yami summoned Silver Fang, hoping the wolf's speed and endurance would allow it to survive long enough for him to summon another monster. The gleaming white canine growled and bared its fangs at its adversary. Yami cast an Invigoration spell over Silver Fang to give him an extra boost of energy.

Seto's dragon attacked again, charging in an all-out frontal attack. Silver Fang easily dodged and circled around the Blue-Eyes. More white lightning came, but Silver Fang evaded, leaping over and dodging under deadly tongues of energy. The wolf was much more nimble and agile than the short-limbed imp. Blue-Eyes charged again, and Silver Fang dodged, raking its claws across the dragon's face in the process. The serpent screamed in fury and charged blindly after its target. Silver Fang continued its dodge and strike pattern, all the while avoiding every attack sent its way.

"You will not win this battle, Seto," Yami growled, his breathing becoming even more labored. "My faith in my monsters will give them all the strength they need to overpower your beasts."

Seto growled irritably. "Your mutt may be holding of one of my dragons," he snapped, "but he'll become dog food in mere seconds against two." Seto raised his palm and called forth his second dragon. The serpent oozed through a gap between the sky and the Shadow Realm, descending on Yami's wolf.

Yami pooled all his power and summoned his Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. The cerulean serpent quickly took to the sky and engaged the second Blue-Eyes. The battle in the skies began. Both dragons spitting fire and lightning and dodging attacks. Yami screamed under the strain of maintaining both creatures. His eyes squeezed shut and he grit his teeth, falling to his knees when he no longer had the strength to support his body.

Gentle arms wrapped themselves around the pharaoh's shoulders and waist supporting him and pulling him back to his feet. Yami gasped and opened his eyes. His gaze fell on Yugi's concerned and determined face. "Yugi..." he breathed. The smaller boy smiled softly.

"Be strong, Yugioh," he encouraged. "Take my strength." Yugi placed his hand on the pharaoh's chest. A soft glow shrouded the two partners and Yugi poured his strength into Yami's body, mind, and soul. Yami blinked in wonder; his fatigue, his weakness, his pain...all of it began to fade. The pharaoh felt his fighting spirit return with the renewal of his strength and the Crush Virus was purged from his body and mind. A determined look crossed Yami's face and he straightened. His look of confidence melted into one of worry when he felt Yugi's grip go lax. The smaller boy was trembling lightly and looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Aibou!" Yami cried, catching Yugi as he collapsed in exhaustion. "Are you all right?" Yugi opened his eyes and nodded, smiling.

"I'm okay," he answered. "I've given you my strength, now use it to defeat him!" Yami nodded determinedly, setting Yugi on the ground. He then stood, fully facing Seto and his warring dragons. The white dragons' superior strength was beginning to make itself known as Yami's monsters continued to fight their losing battle.

"This duel has gone on long enough, Seto," Yami shouted.

"Then allow me to end it," the priest shot back. With a silent command, the third Blue-Eyes materialized on the battlefield, obliterating Yami's Winged Dragon with a single shot. Silver Fang was soon to follow, having been attacked on three sides.

"Wrong, Seto," Yami answered back. "You are the one who is finished. While your dragons may have destroyed my weaker monsters, they're no match for what's to come. Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?!" Seto screamed in surprise. "No!" The glowing swords fell into place around the dragon trio, freezing them into temporary statues.

"Now I summon my Dark Magician!" Yami thrust his palm outward. "Mahaado, come forth!" Mahaado leapt from the depths of the Shadow Realm and entered the battlefield through an inky portal, flipping multiple times and landing gracefully on the ground beside his master.

"I am at your service, Master," the magician said.

Seto broke out into fits of hysterics. Yami glared viciously and Mahaado fixed the priest with an icy stare. Seto gripped his sides and wiped tears from his eyes when his laughter died down.

"Pathetic!" he shouted. "You actually think you're Dark Magician stands even a ghost of a chance against my three mighty serpents? You're more of a fool than I thought."

"That remains to be seen," Yami answered. Seto smirked.

"Indeed," he said. "Well make your move, while your swords are in effect, my dragons are frozen. But don't think that it makes them any less deadly. Your swords will fade with the depletion of your energy, and my beasts will be free to end this duel, and your life."

Yami's glare hardened. Seto was right; already he was beginning to feel the strain of maintaining the swords. He had to act fast if was to stand any chance against Seto's dragons. Yami drew forth from the Shadow Realm the Book of Secret Arts and the Sword of Dark Destruction. Hastily, he equipped them to his mage, giving Mahaado power equal to that of the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons.

"Mahaado," he said, "go now, and attack the first of his Blue-Eyes!" The mage leapt in the air and fired a dark magic blast at the first of the serpents. The dragon writhed and roared in pain, but could do nothing to defend itself. Mahaado didn't give the beast a chance to suffer as it attacked in a second round, driving the Sword of Dark Destruction into the wyrm's heart, obliterating it into tiny particles of Shadow Magic. Seto growled.

"What's the matter Seto?" Yami taunted, "Lost your nerve?" The priest's glare intensified, but he was powerless to help his remaining dragons while the Swords of Revealing Light were still on the field.

"Attack again, my faithful mage!"

An explosion of black light, an downward slash, and the second wyrm disintegrated into nothingness, completely cleaved in half. The magician landed lightly on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Yami winced, feeling his spell of Swords come to an end. The remaining beast flailed wildly in its freedom and roared viciously.

"And so your spell has worn off," the priest snickered. "Too bad, had it lasted another round you would have been able to defeat me. You're finished!" Seto stepped forward, standing beside his dragon with a devilish grin on his face. "I'll use your own monster to destroy you. I think you'll recognize this spell, Yami. It was inspired by your 'Bakura' friend. I cast the Change of Heart over the Dark Magician!"

Yami's eyes widened in horror as tendrils of deadly blue magic wrapped themselves around the Dark Magician like the strings of a puppet. Mahaado struggled against the magic, but was unable to dispel the curse.

"M-Master!" the mage grunted, trying with all his willpower to resist the spell. His attempts were futile, the magic already having taken control of the magician's body. Seto flicked his fingers, as if he were manipulating a puppet, and the Dark Magician turned and faced his former master.

"That's right, mage," Seto sneered, "struggle and squirm all you want. I want to thoroughly enjoy this moment." Seto raised the Dark Magician's staff and prepared to attack.

Yugi had finally gathered enough energy to pull himself up onto his knees. He gasped when he saw the position his soul partner was in. Seto's Change of Heart spell had complete control over the Dark Magician, and Yami had nothing with which to defend himself.

"Yugioh!" the small boy called. "Use Mirror Force and deflect the attack!"

"I can't!" Yami hollered back. "The deflection could strike Mahaado, and I won't risk losing him! He is my most loyal friend and servant, without him, I have no chance of defeating Seto."

"Do as he says, Master!" Mahaado pleaded. "I beg of you Master, if I strike you your fate is sealed!"

"No!" Yami replied firmly. "I will not cower behind a shield of magic and allow you to be destroyed by your own attack. I refuse!"

"As touching as this moment is," the priest cut in, "I have a duel to win. Now, Dark Magician, destroy the pharaoh! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Mahaado grimaced and shut his eyes when he felt his body move of its own accord. He felt the magic surge around him for an instant before it was fired at his beloved master. Yami shut his eyes as well, bracing himself for the soul-searing pain that was imminent. Yugi began to panic. Struggling to his feet, he ran towards his love, fighting off tears of frustration and fear.

Violet tendrils of magic erupted from the end of the mage's staff and shot at the pharaoh with the speed and accuracy of an arrow. Yami squeezed his eyes shut against the glare, awaiting the searing agony that was sure to come.

"YUGIOH!" came Yugi's earth-shattering cry. With the last ounce of his strength, he flung himself in front of the pharaoh. The explosion shook the ground, kicking up a whirlwind of sand. When the blast subsided, Yami coughed and cracked open an eyelid. He was...alive? But...how...? The pharaoh peered through the smoke and sand, searching for whatever it was that stopped the attack. Yami's shock dissipated into pure, unrestricted horror when the dust finally cleared, revealing the cause for his survival.

"No..." he breathed, disbelieving. "Please Ra...no..."

"Master..." Mahaado whispered. The mage's heart went out to his friend, guilt searing through him at the knowledge that it was his own attack that caused his master's pain. Seto and Marik-- who had shown up moments before--as well as the onlooking crowd, uncovered their eyes and choked off dust. People began murmuring softly, pointing and whispering amongst themselves. Yami ignored them, his world frozen at the sight before him. At the bottom of the crater left behind by the blast, lay Yugi's tattered, unmoving body.

Yami slowly, tentatively, inched his way to the edge of the crater. Yami's heart leapt in his throat. He attempted to swallow around it as his fallen partner came into clearer view. The boy's skin was ghostly white, peaking through the tears in what remained of his ragged tunic. Yugi lay sprawled on his back, his face drawn in an expression of great pain. Filled with trepidation, Yami forced his legs to function and carry him forward. His slow, dreading pace became a panicked run, and he collapsed in tears at Yugi's side.

"Yugi.." he managed to choke out. He placed a shaking hand softly on Yugi's chest, feeling the weak heartbeat that fluttered inside. A strangled sob escaped the Pharaoh's lips and he gathered his love in his arms. Yugi's chest heaved suddenly and he coughed violently. With an agonizing moan that cut into Yami's very soul, glassy eyes of amethyst opened and fixed their fading gaze on the liquid fire eyes of the pharaoh.

"Yu....Yu-" he tried to force out, but Yami cut him off by shaking his head.

"Don't speak," he choked, placing a hand on Yugi's cheek. Yugi coughed fiercely again, causing Yami to tighten his grip in attempt to keep the remainder of Yugi's life from slipping away. The pharaoh cried out in desperation, knowing his efforts would be in vain. The gods seemed to have no sympathy for their son as his heart was broken.

"Please, Aibou," he pleaded, choking back a sob, "please don't." Yugi's coughing ceased briefly, allowing him a chance to gaze into Yami's eyes. He reached up feebly with a shaky hand to Yami's chest. Yami gripped Yugi's hand in his own and held it to his heart. Yugi smiled lightly.

"Mou hitori no boku," he whispered. Yami gasped. Yugi's words struck a chord deep inside him, both bringing tears to his eyes and a small amount of comfort to his heart. 'My other self,' Yugi had called him. Yami smiled through his sorrow and nodded. Yugi's smile broadened and his eyes closed. Yami remained still, his grieving eyes locked on his aibou's closed ones and his gentle hand caressing the boy's gentle face. Moments later, Yugi's breath ceased, and his softly beating heart grew quiet.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut in a feeble attempt to shut out the reality of what was happening. With one long, anguished cry, the dams collapsed and Yami wept freely. His body convulsed with the intensity of the action, pulling the air from his lungs. Off to the side, near Shadi and Isis, Jou dropped to his knees, knowing that he had just lost his best friend. An awkward hush fell over the Egyptians of the city. They were both afraid and awed by the sight of their almighty pharaoh on his knees and weeping over this...boy...this _slave_. He was, however unconsciously, showing the people of his nation something they never wanted to see: his mortality, his humanity, and his vulnerability.

The sudden crack in Yami's calm and powerful shell struck fear in the hearts of the citizens. The pharaoh was supposed to be strong, calm, and completely in control. He wasn't supposed to be weak, he wasn't supposed to succumb to the will of others, he was the son of the gods! People didn't want to see that it was now the Shadows that were in control and able to bring their greatest leader to his knees. A touch of sympathy and compassion floated over the crowd as well, tinged with a hint of sadness. An uneasy murmur fluttered softly through the crowd as all eyes were locked on Yami.

Yami, however, ignored all the people and voices around him. His mind had long since lost all trace of coherent thought. The only thing he knew and recognized was Yugi's lifeless form. Crimson eyes never left the youthful face, now peacefully in eternal sleep. Yami unconsciously drew Yugi closer to himself, tightening his grip. His sobbing ceased, though tears still flowed freely and his chest heaved heavy breaths. The numbness that had spread throughout his mind was being replaced by an even stronger emotion.

Rage.

Pure, undiluted, fury flooded the pharaoh's senses. Mahaado noticed the sudden change in Yami's aura. Drawing power from his master's anger and determination, the magician shattered the bonds of Seto's curse and freed himself. He leapt to his master's side, a bit hesitant in approach. Mahaado's expression was one of guilt, shame, and sadness. Yami lifted his expressionless eyes up to meet his magician's.

"Yami..." the mage whispered, "I...I'm sorry. Forgive me." Mahaado dropped to one knee and bowed his head, tears stinging his eyes, but never falling.

"Kaiba," the pharaoh growled, his voice deadly soft and laced with icy venom. Yami stood, his entire body crackling with magic, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and the Eye of Horus on his forehead glowing brilliantly. "I have played your games long enough. This duel ends...now." Yami cast a sideways glance at Mahaado, who had not yet moved.

"I do not hold you responsible, my friend," he said gently, sadly.

"Words cannot express my grief for your loss, Master. If you command it, I will take my life." The Dark Magician slowly lifted his head to look his lord into the eye.

"Mahaado," Yami began, gathering his magic. "I command you..."

A Dragon Capture Jar appeared between Yami's hands and began to draw in Seto's final dragon.

"W-what's going on?!" Seto cried. A whirlwind swept through the field, taking the Blue-Eyes with it and sealing it within the clay pot.

"...I command you to send this priest to hell!" Yami finished, his eyes snapping open ablaze with fury. "You have gone too far this time, Kaiba! You _will_ pay for what you have done!" With an icy stare, Mahaado lifted his staff.

"May Anubis have mercy on your pathetic soul," the magician growled, "because I will not."

Seto gasped. The icy hand of fear slowly wrapped itself around the priest's mind. Mahaado's powerful staff blazed with dark magic, fueled undoubtedly by the pharaoh's wrath and lust for revenge. With a final twirl, the Dark Magician thrust his staff forward. Black magic arched through Seto's body like a firestorm, drawing forth one final scream before his soul was separated from flesh and sent spiraling into darkness. The people of Egypt rejoiced with applause and shouts of triumph. Pride of their pharaoh swelled once again in their hearts. Grim satisfaction filled Yami's blood. His anger faded momentarily until he spotted a head of blonde hair slinking away.

"You!" he bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Marik. "You had a hand in this as well." Marik broke into a run, attempting to escape. Yami quickly caught him by ensnaring him in a Spell-binding Circle.

"Shall I send him to Anubis, Master?" Mahaado asked, poising to strike. Yami considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I have a more useful way to exact punishment on this one," the pharaoh replied. Yami glanced off to his left. "Shadi, take this vermin and hold him in the ritual chamber. I will seal his soul away with the Shadow Magics."

With a bow, Shadi turned to leave and carry out his orders. Yami turned back to the battlefield, his eyes falling on Yugi's prone form. Liquid diamond burned the corners of his eyes once again and he swallowed hard. Soft footsteps approached behind him and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Yami met Isis's gentle gaze hesitantly.

"Pharaoh..." she soothed softly. Yami looked away, slowly making his way over to Yugi. Isis let him go, and did not follow. The ceremony to banish the Shadows had yet to take place, and now the procedure would be much more complicated. She only hoped her pharaoh could find the strength to carry on.

To Be Concluded....

a term for dragon or great serpent

Author's Note: This is NOT the end! I repeat, there is still one more chapter to go, and then the sequel. I don't know when I'll have the sequel up, but the final chapter should be posted shortly. Thanks for reading!


	15. Epilogue

Empty. It was the only word to describe the feeling that had engulfed Yami since the moment of Yugi's death. Nights were sleepless and full of waking nightmares. Memories of their time spent together tormented the pharaoh's soul with longing. Three days it had been, since Yami's world had stopped spinning. Time seemed frozen, never moving forward, but refusing to return to the past. Yami vaguely remembered Jou running from the dueling grounds and disappearing into the city. He never saw him again after that, and knew not what had become of the blonde.

Yami lay on his canopy bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, lost in a memory. Ruby red eyes were dull and distant--though without tears. He had nothing left; he had already shed all his tears. A soft knock at the door brought the pharaoh from his stupor. Blinking back to the present, Yami sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"They're ready, my lord," Shadi reported, poking is head inside the doorway. Yami gave a soft nod and stood.

"Allow me to dress, and I will be along shortly," he replied dully. Shadi remained a moment longer before bowing and taking his leave. With a sigh, Yami stood and shed his robe. He donned a pair of light, billowy leggings the color of wine and tied at his waist with a gold cord. A gold chest plate hung around his neck, along with matching arm and wristbands. He wore no shirt, and the chest plate hung just over his breastbone. Finally, he added the Millennium Puzzle to the ensemble and exited the room, heading toward the ritual chamber.

Shadi, Isis, and an assortment of priests waited patiently for Yami to enter. The pungent yet sweet aroma of incense attacked Yami's senses as he walked through the door. He squinted in the low and flickering light. Because Seto had interrupted the previous ritual at such a critical moment, the spell had to be reinstated with a stronger and more complex seal--one that would require a great sacrifice.

"Pharaoh," Isis addressed softly. Her eyes, along with the eyes of Shadi and the priests, were full of sadness and understanding Yami nodded at each one of them, before locking his eyes on the center of the room.

Yugi's body rested on the ceremonial table. Yami approached slowly, his eyes taking in his little one's still form for the final time. The pharaoh was still in a state of disbelief. The scented oils embalming Yugi's skin gave it a living glow, as if he would suddenly open his eyes and laugh at Yami for being silly. Yugi was clothed in white silk and surrounded by burning incense. A single tear traced its way down Yami's face as he touched Yugi's cheek. Yami was pulled from his depressed downward spiral when a hand rested on his shoulder in consolation. The pharaoh turned and was met by the grieving blue eyes of Mahaado.

"I'm so sorry, Master," the magician murmured; his voice was heavy with emotion. Yami looked back at Yugi's form, his resolve strengthening.

"Promise me something, Mahaado," he requested. "Have Shadi lay my body to rest along with his. Let us be mummified together, even if my soul is gone."

"You have my word, Yami," Mahaado replied fervently. Nodding in thanks, Yami signaled for the other six Millennium Items to be placed in a circle around him. The Millennium Ring and Rod were placed opposite each other; one to the north and one to the south. The Items formed a circle around him and the pedestal that cradled Yugi's body.

"Bring in the thief and the guard," Yami ordered. The addressed priests bowed and left to fetch the other two offerings. The pharaoh turned to his mage. "Thank you, my friend. You have been of great service. I am saddened to realize that this is our last meeting."

"As am I, master. It has been a honor to serve you," the magician replied. Mahaado bowed and faded into the Shadow realm. Yami entered a piece of Mahaado's soul into the puzzle, where he could be summoned again if his master should call.

Yami sighed, depression pulling him even further into its depths. He straightened when he heard curses and struggling from the corridors. Four priests entered the room, dragging a bound Marik and a cursing Bakura behind them. Both were looking livid, but unable to do much of anything because their hands were tied. The pharaoh's garnet eyes locked on Marik--a deep and powerful hatred boiled inside them. Fire raced along Yam's every nerve as he struggled to control himself. Bakura's captives took him around the room to stand behind the Millennium Ring, while Marik was positioned behind the Rod.

No words were exchanged between the pharaoh and the two convicts. Yami closed his eyes and began focusing his mind on what he was about to do. He heard Shadi approaching him and peeked an eye open.

"We are ready to begin, my pharaoh.," he said.

"Very well," Yami replied. "Let's begin." Shadi bowed and went to take his position. "Thank you," Yami whispered after him. Shadi slipped a gag over Bakura's foul mouth to shut him up and prevent his interference.

Yami closed his eyes and began to gather his magics, sending one last glance at Yugi's still form as it was carried away to be mummified. Once Yugi's body had been removed, Yami stepped up onto the table and began the ritual. The Puzzle around his neck, as well as the eye on his forehead, began to glow. It started softly, its brightness matching the softness of the chanting of the priests around the room. One by one, the other surrounding Items began to follow suite. Each Item began to pulsate, emitting a low hum that harmonized with Yami's voice as he began to speak.

The words themselves were of the obscure dialect of the Shadows themselves, and wholly unimportant. What was important was the meaning and intent behind them. Yami spread his arms, using his body and the bodies of Bakura and Malik as conductors to channel the dark magics into the items. Screams from the two captives were drowned out by the hum of the Millennium Items as they absorbed the Shadows from the mortal world. In a final protest, the Shadows ripped the spirits of Bakura and Malik from their bodies, imprisoning them inside the golden objects. Yami continued to chant, sealing the other objects one by one. With only the Puzzle left, the pharaoh began extracting his own power, locking it into the item around is neck. Yami nearly screamed in agony as the Shadows clung to his life force in a last stand against their imprisonment. He could feel his spirit weakinging, feel himself being pulled away from his body. With the last of his strength, Yami uttered the final words of the incantation. He raised the Millennium Puzzle over his head and, with the last phrase, hurled it to his feet. The Puzzle shattered, taking the last of Yami's soul with it. His body fell to the ground--the spell was complete.

Silence followed the ritual. All who were present bowed their head in reverence. Shadi was the first to approach the Pharaoh. He gathered the pieces of the Puzzle and placed them in a beautifully crafted golden box. Shadi approached the fallen king, bowed, and spoke.

"You have displayed courage and skill beyond any pharaoh that reigned before you. While the rest of the world remains oblivious to the sacrifices you made for it, we will always remember Pharaoh Yami, the true Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games."

}-,'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-',-'-{

Isis stood in the flickering torchlight, saddened eyes focused on the two mummified forms inside the sarcophagus. The arms of the larger were wrapped around the body of the smaller, their hands clasped togeher on the smaller's chest in a last embrace. The canopic jars rested on the pedestal around the outside of the sarcophagus. The pedestal was in the center of the room, with torches on the four corners around it. Chests of treasures, jewels, and silk filled much of the floor space. Serenely, Shadi placed the intricately decorated lid over the two, sealing them in an eternal slumber. The lid was locked as each of the six remaining Items were placed in slots carved especially for each item. The golded box containing the shattered remains of the Puzzle was placed on top. Isis shook her head.

"It is unfair, Shadi," she said. "One will be reincarnated, while the other will exist in a world of complete darkness. They will each forever long for the presence of the other."

"I agree, Isis," Shadi replied, "but we can do nothing else. Perhaps the Puzzle will finds its way into the boy's hands again, though I pray that we never have need to summon the Pharaoh again."

Shadi walked over to the back wall of the tomb; he gazed at the writing upon it somberly. In a mosaic of color and design was the hieroglyphic story of Pharaoh Yami and the Shadow Magics. The final duel between the Pharaoh and the High Priest filled the middle of the wall, directly behind the pedestal and high up on the wall. Tales of the pharaoh's childhood and years spent in a small desert village laced the other walls. The corridors leading out of the tomb told the same story, but also the story of the battle between Pharaoh Yami and Pharaoh Nebhotep. If nothing else, Yami's legacy would live on in these drawings, as he had always wished them to.

The priest and priestess took one last look around them, saying their final goodbyes to their greatest pharaoh. Isis sealed the entrance of the tomb, permitting no entrance or exit. The tomb remained, undisturbed until it was forgotten by all. The ancestors of Shadi and Isis continued to guard and protect the resting place, keeping all who would seek to disturb those laid there at bay. And so the pharaoh remained, lost in a void of darkness and isolation, with no hope for escape. Insanity, who was always so near; loneliness, who was ever-present; and a heartbroken man existed in the same shattered prison for five thousand years.

Author's Notes: That my friends, is the end of my first Yu Gi Oh piece. I want to thank every single one of you people who supported me. Whether you reviewed or not, I appreciate you taking the time to read this story. I also want to give a HUGE thank you and tackle-glomp to my one and only beta-reader, Merodi no Yami. tackle glomp I honestly don't think I'd have gotten this far without you girl. Thanks for all your help and support. And all you other people out there, if you liked this fic, and Yami/Yugi stories in general, go read her stories. I promise you won't be disappointed.

This story may have come to an end, but Yami and Yugi's story is far from over. Be on the lookout for the upcoming sequel. It is currently untitled, and I have a few other stories I might do first, but I'll be sure to get started on it. Thanks agai for reading! Until next time, this is Wolfspeaker signing out.

During the mummification process, the deceased person's vital organs were removed and placed in sacred canopic jars that were buried in the tomb with them. They say that the brain ws removed through the nostrils. I don't think the heart was removed, because of its spiritual significance, but I could be wrong. You can read up about it on Google pages if you wish to know more.


End file.
